


The List

by seriestrash



Category: Andi Mack (TV), Tyrus - Fandom
Genre: Andi Mack - Freeform, M/M, Tyrus - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-28 10:55:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 46,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16240184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seriestrash/pseuds/seriestrash
Summary: It’s summer vacation and TJ and Cyrus fill their days checking things off Cyrus’ list.





	1. The Best Summer Ever

****It’s the summer between 7th and 8th grade and Cyrus is struggling to come to terms with the fact that his two best friends would be away for most of it. Bex and Bowie were taking Andi on the road for an extended family honeymoon and Buffy - like Jonah - was going away to camp but instead of frisbee camp it’s one that caters to all her athletic and competitive desires.

After parting ways with Buffy that morning, Cyrus sulks over to The Spoon for some comfort food. Amber happily takes his order and questions where the rest of his friends are. Cyrus goes on to explain how they’ve all gone away for the summer.

“I’m working a lot of extra shifts but we can always hang out.” Amber says kindly and even though part of it was because of pity, most of it was because she actually liked Cyrus. “I mean I’m already at your house once a week for therapy.” She adds quietly.

“I’d like that.” Cyrus smiles genuinely. 

Soon after, Amber brings Cyrus out his serving of baby taters and a milkshake made with extra love. 

“Extra cream, extra chocolate _and_  sprinkles on top.” Amber wears a soft smile and Cyrus wonders how he was ever afraid of the girl. 

“Thanks, Amber.” Cyrus smiles appreciatively and she leaves to get back to work. 

Cyrus’s momentary happiness is over once he looks at the empty seats beside him. He starts sadly popping taters into his mouth. Once Cyrus gets down to the last two baby taters, he begins a sad theatre session with them. Just as Cyrus is about to kill of his tater alter ego, TJ walks in.

“TJ!” Cyrus says excitedly and he immediately felt dorky for practically pouncing on the boy.

“Hey, Underdog!” TJ matches his upbeat greeting which instantly puts Cyrus at ease. “Did I miss Buffy leaving?” He takes the stool beside Cyrus. 

“She left a couple hours ago.” Cyrus nods solemnly. 

“I had work, I texted her though.” TJ bops his head gently. “What are you doing?” 

“Tater theatre.” Cyrus sighs. 

“What’s that?” TJ questions, looking at the two baby taters Cyrus was holding. 

“It’s where I act out scenes through the baby taters.” Cyrus explains. 

“Interesting...” TJ lets out a little chuckle, “What’s today’s show?”

“The worst summer ever.” Cyrus frowns, “You’re just in time for the final act, summer - which is this tater -” Cyrus waves the tater in his left hand, “Is about to kill me - which is this tater -” Cyrus waves the other. 

“No,” TJ gasps, “Don’t kill baby tater Cyrus.” 

“I have to, this is the worst summer ever.” Cyrus says matter of factly. 

“We’re only two days into summer, how could it possibly be the worst summer ever?” TJ raises a brow. 

“Andi, Buffy and Jonah are all away until the last week of summer vacation.” Cyrus pouts.

“I guess that does kinda suck.” TJ wears a sympathetic look. “But just because they’re gone doesn’t mean your summer has to be terrible.” 

“I don’t do well on my own,” Cyrus says. 

“Uh, hello?” TJ gives him a funny look. 

“Well I know you’re here, but I can’t annoy you _all_ summer.” Cyrus frowns. 

“Why not?” TJ shrugs. 

“Don’t you have work all the time and have basketball friends to hang out with?” Cyrus questions. 

“I’m still legally only allowed to work a few shifts a week and I’ll still see my teammates.” TJ coaxes his head, “It kinda sounds like you don’t want to hang out with me.” 

“No, it’s not that at all!” Cyrus jumps in quickly, “I just don't want to be weird and clingy. Like I said, I don’t do well on my own... Maybe I should add that to my list...” Cyrus mumbles.

“Hey there’s an idea!” TJ pokes Cyrus’s shoulder excitedly. “Your list!” 

“I’m not following.” Cyrus knits his brows. 

“Your list, that’s what we’ll do this summer.” TJ grins. “Your list are things you can’t do, slash, want to do, slash, are afraid to do.. So let’s do them.” 

“Like a summer checklist?” Cyrus thinks about the suggestion for a moment. 

“Yeah, exactly!” TJ beams. 

“That actually sounds kind of awesome?” Cyrus’s expression curls into something excited. “You’d really be okay with spending your summer that way?” 

TJ reaches for one of the baby taters, Cyrus holds and rests it on the table in position, “Cyrus Goodman,” TJ gives it a baby taters voice, “Will you, have the best summer ever with me?” 

Cyrus makes his tater self gasp excitedly, “Oh, I thought you’d never ask!” 

Laughter becomes the two and suddenly Cyrus’s look on summer was completely different. TJ orders a soda and the two begin to chat. 

“So how is this going to work?” Cyrus questions as he watches TJ sip on a soda. “Do we work through the list top to bottom as I wrote it? Alphabetically? Should I reorganise it by level of difficulty-” 

“You’re over complicating things, Cyrus,” TJ slaps a hand on Cyrus’s shoulder to stop him. 

“I’ve been known to do that.” Cyrus grimaces. 

“We’ll just pick something we feel like doing that day.” TJ says simply. “And some of the things on your list we’ll be able to do in the same place.” 

Cyrus nods as he knew that was true, many of his activities were park themed or beach themed and so on.

“So how do we choose what’s first?” Cyrus asks. 

TJ purses his lips for a moment before questioning, “Has your list been added to since you sent it to me when we worked on your somersault?”

Cyrus holds a nervous breath for a second but ultimately shakes his head no.

“Have you crossed anything else off it?” TJ asks. 

Cyrus lets out an anxious sounding giggle as he shakes his head again.

“That’s okay.” TJ smiles encouragingly, “There were just under a hundred things on your list, right?” 

“Right.” Cyrus nods and he felt his cheeks burn red as it was becoming apparent that TJ had more than just glanced at his list. “98- 7!” Cyrus corrects himself quickly. “97.”

TJ looks around the diner for a moment and his eyes settle on an elderly couple at a table close by, “Excuse me,” he grabs their attention, “This may sound strange but can I ask you to pick a number between one and ninety-seven?”

The two greyed individuals look at each other for a second before the woman answers with a smile and croaky voice, “Fifty-seven.”

“The year we got married,” the man smiles. 

“Thank you very much for your help,” TJ grins at them before turning his attention back to Cyrus. “What’s number fifty-seven on your list?” 

Cyrus pulls out his phone and scrolls, he stops when he finds the number the older couple assigned.

“Hey that’s perfect!” TJ exclaims, “Natural progression from a somersault.” 

“A handstand?” Cyrus looks worried. 

TJ nods as he takes the final sip from his cup. “I promised my mom I’d be home to help cook dinner,” TJ explains, “But we can meet up tomorrow in the park?”  

“Great,” Cyrus frowns, “So parents as well as their children can laugh at my lack of athletic ability?” 

“Hey, the kids at the gym were supportive when you were there.” TJ chuckles. 

“That’s true, they chanted my name and everything.” Cyrus mumbles with a small smile. 

“Cyrus, Cyrus, Cyrus,” TJ chants quietly with another laugh. “You’ve got this.”

“Your faith in me is inspiring, truly,” Cyrus says unconvinced, “But-” 

“Shhh.” TJ cuts him off by placing a finger against Cyrus’s lips, “Save the ‘I can’t do its’ for someone else.” 

Cyrus nervously but gently swats away TJ’s hand with a pout. TJ gets up to leave and Cyrus follows.

“Thanks again for your help.” TJ waves at the elderly couple as they pass on their way out. 

“Congratulations on sixty years of marriage.” Cyrus adds with a smile.   
“I think we’re going to need sixty years to work through my list.” Cyrus adds as a joke once they’re on the street but he was serious about it.

“With an attitude like that, yeah, you’re probably right.” TJ scoffs.

The two boys stop outside of the diner as they were about to head off in different directions. TJ takes a few backwards steps, “Best summer ever starts tomorrow.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Cyrus swats the air before waving his friend off with a small smile and a light bubbly feeling in the pit of Cyrus’s stomach suggested the best summer ever had already began.

 


	2. Park Day

Mid morning the following day, Cyrus makes his way over to the park to meet TJ like they had agreed upon. Cyrus arrives first and sits on a bench whilst he waits. As the warm sun is beaming down, Cyrus begins to overthink things.  _What if I attempt a handstand and break my arm and then I’m unfit to try anything else on my list and the best summer ever is over before it had much of a chance to begin?_

“You look like you’re panicking.” TJ purposely sneaks up on Cyrus and it causes him to jump. TJ slides in next to him on the park bench with an amused chuckle.

“I’m always panicking,” Cyrus frowns, “and even more so now that you’ve scared me.” Cyrus adds with a playful shove to TJ’s arm. 

TJ pretends like it hurt and the two laugh it off. “Sorry I’m late, I was packing supplies.” TJ pulls his backpack onto his lap and pats it gently.

“Supplies?” Cyrus knits his brows together. 

“Well for starters I made a hard copy of the list,” TJ wears an excited smile as he unzips his backpack.

“I love hard copies of things.” Cyrus gleams.

“That way it’s rewarding to physically cross something off the list.” TJ bops his head. “My printer was out of ink so I just wrote them down myself.” TJ explains as he hands Cyrus a sheet of paper. 

Cyrus holds the torn page from one of TJ’s notebooks like he was just given the most precious gift. TJ had gone to the effort to write out all ninety-seven things from Cyrus’s list and even decorated the margin with a few doodles. 

“I also brought a mat because grass makes me itchy- Well we didn’t actually have a picnic mat at home so it’s a bed sheet but same difference,” TJ shrugs, “Oh and my mom packed us snacks. She says she doesn’t want me spending all my money on junk food over the summer.” 

Cyrus doesn’t even try to hide his smile at the effort TJ put into the day. Cyrus thinks about how he spent the morning contemplating bringing his vest - the one he wears to Jonah’s frisbee matches - and how he decided he didn’t want to look dorky so all he packed was sunblock for them both and here TJ was unapologetically unpacking supplies. TJ’s rather adorable planning changes Cyrus’s panicked outlook on the first task - and those that will follow - into one more optimistic. 

“So we going to do this handstand or what?” Cyrus asks. 

“Now that’s the right attitude!” TJ jumps up from the bench. 

The two pick a spot under the shade of a big tree. TJ lays out the bed sheet he brought and wastes no time showing Cyrus how easy it was to do a handstand. 

“Is there anything you can’t do?” Cyrus coaxes his head to look at TJ whom is holding a handstand. TJ smiles and drops his position. 

“I can’t do a cartwheel.” TJ says once he’s sitting. 

“But that’s on my list?” Cyrus frowns. 

“Guess we’ll both be learning how to do one,” TJ shrugs one shoulder, “Now it’s your turn.” 

Cyrus takes a deep breath and holds his arms up, he takes a step forward as if he was about to try but he stops and looks to TJ, “You might want to move back a little, just in case.” 

TJ wriggles back to the far corner of the sheet and holds his hands together encouragingly as he waits for Cyrus to attempt his handstand. Cyrus takes another breath but further procrastinates by tucking his patterned t-shirt into his pants. 

“Cyrus, Cyrus, Cyrus,” TJ chants quietly. 

Finally Cyrus lunges forward but instead of kicking his legs up he just flops forward on his hands and knees. Cyrus lifts his head up and meets TJ’s grimace. 

“Almost,” TJ nods lightly, “Maybe try kicking your legs up this time?” 

Cyrus lets out a heavy sigh and tries again and again and again and each time ends with a rather ungraceful flop to the ground. After hurtling himself forward doesn’t work, Cyrus switches to two hands on the ground and light kicks of his legs upwards but it ends up being more of an amusing sight with his legs flailing about. 

“Try kick higher,” TJ encourages, “I’ll catch your legs.” 

“I’ll kick you in the face,” Cyrus says in a panic as he holds his downward dog position. 

“Try not to do that.” TJ laughs nervously. 

Cyrus kicks up off the ground and his legs smack into TJ’s arms as he failed to grab Cyrus. They try this a few times but it proved no such luck. 

“I’m too afraid I’m going to hurt you.” Cyrus shakes his head. “And I can hear children giggling at me and it’s not helping my self-confidence.”

“We’re in a park, Underdog,” TJ laughs, “Hearing children laughing is hardly unusual.” 

After another few failed attempts and an entertaining mock yoga lesson from Cyrus, the two decide take a lunch break. TJ practically inhales his food and lays back on the part of the sheet that got direct sunlight. With sunglasses on he enjoys the rays as Cyrus sits in the shade and nibbles on the remainder of his sandwich.

“So is there anything else on the list that you can’t do?” Cyrus questions.

“I don’t know about can’t but there are some things I haven’t done, yeah.” TJ  turns his head towards Cyrus. His choice of words weren’t meant to be braggy or overconfident. Cyrus smiles lightly at TJ’s attitude and wished he could feel more like that. 

“There are a few things on the list that didn’t make sense to me,” TJ laughs quietly, “like ‘horses’, what does that even mean?”

“They’re so big and scary.” Cyrus laughs nervously.

“So you want to not be afraid of them?” TJ questions, “Or you want to ride one?”

“Just, _horses._ ” Cyrus shrugs innocently as he had mindlessly added a few things on the list over time.

“Horses.” TJ laughs and he turns his head to the sky again to enjoy the warmth of the sun.

Eventually the two stop lounging around and return to their summer task with a new plan of attack.. TJ cautiously stands by and helps Cyrus kick up against the tree for balance.

“Hey, I did it!” Cyrus is upside down and excited.

“Now try and kick off gently and hold it.” TJ holds his hands out just in case Cyrus fell.

Cyrus kicks too hard and topples over. “I’m never going to get this am I?” Cyrus grumbles on the ground.

“Your list didn’t say anything about being a professional gymnast,” TJ crouches down beside Cyrus, “I think the important thing is that you’re trying.”

“You didn’t pack a participation ribbon in your supplies did you?” Cyrus jokes and it warrants a chuckle from the basketball captain.

“Again?” TJ asks softly.

“Again.” Cyrus matches his tone and the fail montage continues until it’s a success.

“1..2!..3..!” TJ counts the seconds Cyrus held it for before he rolled forward out of his handstand. 

Cyrus throws his hands up victoriously in the air and the two teens celebrate his achievement. 

“You beat your time it took to do a somersault.” TJ highlights. 

“At this rate I’m going do a cartwheel on the first try.” Cyrus jokes and to add to the theatrics he actually attempted to do one and amazingly he succeeded. 

Once Cyrus is on his feet he looks to TJ shocked at what just occurred, the taller boy also has a look of amazement plastered on his face. 

“Did that just happen?” Cyrus asks in a state of disbelief. 

“That was incredible!” TJ affirms in astonishment. 

“I can do cartwheels!” Cyrus does three more cartwheels to celebrate.

“You try!” Cyrus stops once he feels dizzy. 

TJ frowns knowing it wasn’t going to be pretty but leaps into a failed attempt anyway. 

“That’s okay,” Cyrus tries to squash his smile at how gawky TJ looked, “We can’t all be professional gymnasts like me.” 

“Okay over achiever, let’s see you climb a tree next.” TJ playfully challenges. 

Cyrus scrunches up his nose, “You couldn’t let me be a rockstar for a few more moments?” 

TJ coaxes his head with a smile before approaching the trunk of the tree. TJ crouches down and holds his hand on his knee to help boost Cyrus up. 

“Is this cheating?” Cyrus hovers by TJ. 

“You want to jump up on your own?” TJ asks. 

Cyrus looks at the lowest branch which was barely reachable even if he stretched up and then he turns back to TJ with a smile as he accepts his offer to boost him up.  

Once on the lowest branch, Cyrus hugs the tree for support and looks down to TJ with an exaggerated smile, “I did it..” 

“Higher.” TJ says with a devilish smirk. 

Cyrus sends him a puppy dog expression but cautiously stands himself up and climbs to a higher branch and eventually up to the point where he couldn’t climb anymore. 

Cyrus looks out through the leaves and admires the wide view scope of the park. His eyes fall on the swings and with a smile he calls down to TJ, “Want to go for a swing before we go home?” 

“I’ll race ya,” TJ calls up excitedly. 

“I’m in a tree, that’s not fair!” Cyrus whines as he carefully tries to climb down. 

TJ chuckles, waits to help Cyrus down from the tree safely and then he playfully pushes Cyrus and runs towards the swings with a head start. 

“Last one there has to buy the other a milkshake from The Spoon!” TJ calls out as he runs. 

“Your mom said she doesn't want you eating junk food!” Cyrus cries out as he ultimately loses the race. 


	3. +3

 

It’s late into the second week of summer and TJ and Cyrus have been checking things off the list with hast. Cyrus’s park day with TJ had boosted the younger boys confidence immensely and he was tackling things with a relative amount of ease. TJ works one morning and two afternoons a week but other than that TJ and Cyrus had been consistently spending their days together when their parents would allow.

In the past week Amber had stayed for dinner one night after her therapy session which was awkward to begin with - dining with the lady she has to open up to - but once she and Cyrus broke away to watch a movie together it was natural and full of easy laughs. Cyrus thought it worked out perfectly that Amber’s sessions were on a Tuesday evening because TJ was occupied at the gym. 

Today TJ and Cyrus head to the virtual reality arcade together for another task on the list. As per usual, the two end up messing around a lot and playfully get off task. Cyrus found the total emersion of the VR completely terrifying and TJ found _that_ completely amusing but without being facetious. 

After completing the task and a bit more mucking around, the two decide to take a break from the games. TJ makes his way to the restroom whilst Cyrus secures a table. Cyrus hadn’t even been seated for a minute when a familiar face approaches him.

“Hey, Marty!” Cyrus greets him warmly.

“Hey, Cyrus, are you here alone?” Marty pricks up a brow and quickly lets his eyes scan the room. Cyrus suspected he was trying to work out if Buffy was present.

“No I’m here with TJ.” Cyrus announces.

Marty scrunches his face in confusion, “As in Kippen? As if the guy that’s a jerk to everyone, Buffy included?”

“TJ is just misunderstood.” Cyrus frowns lightly, “He’s different now to how he was.. You two would probably be really good friends if you gave him a chance.”

Marty gives Cyrus an unconvinced look and then nods his head as if he were motioning towards something. Cyrus turns back and finds TJ approaching.

“Hey, Marty.” TJ nods in the other boys direction as he sits at the table.

An awkward few seconds pass and Cyrus scrambles to quickly fill the silence. “So, Marty, are you here with anyone?”

“Nah, my mom’s across the road at the grocery store. I thought I’d kill time in here.” Marty answers. 

“Do you come here much?” TJ tries to contribute but Cyrus could tell his friend felt uneasy.

“Only once before.” Marty laughs awkwardly and Cyrus grimaces.

“Am I missing something?” TJ doesn’t understand the look they exchanged.

“He came here on a fake date with Buffy.” Cyrus explains.

“Jonah and Andi were there too.” Marty adds. “They were on a real date.. I think..  Actually I have no idea.”

Cyrus laughs because he was all too familiar with the awkward beginnings of Andi and Jonah. “Those were dark and confusing times, I’m not sure either of them knew what was going on.” Cyrus jokes and Marty chuckles lightly.

TJ folds his arms and coaxes his head as he looks across at Marty, “So are you still obsessed with Buffy?”

“I’m not obsessed with Buffy!” Marty says defensively.

Cyrus turns to TJ with a disapproving look.

“What?” TJ shrugs his shoulders at Cyrus, “Everybody knows he had a huge crush on her, it was _very_ obvious.”

“Doesn’t mean we need to address it at the table.” Cyrus says in a hushed tone as if Marty couldn’t hear their conversation.

“I _had_ a crush on Buffy, past tense and I was not _obsessed._ ” Marty folds his arms like a huffy child and TJ wears and amused smirk.

“You have a girlfriend now, right?” Cyrus tries to steer the conversation somewhere new.

“Had, past tense.” Marty repeats with an exhale. 

“Did you break up because you’re still obsessed with Buffy?” TJ bites down on his smile as he anticipates Cyrus’s disapproving stare. Surely enough, Cyrus whips his wide-eyed and unimpressed look in TJ’s direction. 

“Yeah he’s a real angel now, Cyrus.” Marty rolls his eyes. 

“I’m just kidding,” TJ says genuinely although his smile contradicted his sincerity. 

“What about you, Cyrus?” Marty decides to let the teasing slide. “Do you still talk to that high school girl?” 

“Amber?” Cyrus furrows his brows. 

“The girl from The Spoon?” TJ questions as he had sat through her overly chatty service whilst there with Cyrus.

“No, her friend, the one you and Jonah double-dated with?” Marty clarifies.

“You dated a high school girl?” TJ seems surprised. 

“Iris.” Cyrus confirms and he realises he hadn't thought about her in a while. “No, we’re just friends.” 

"Too bad, she was cute.” Marty processes that with a nod.

“So Marty, are you going to try out for the basketball team again next year?” TJ clears his throat. 

“I think I might focus on track season first and decide about basketball later.” Marty tosses his head from side to side before settling upright again, “I heard Buffy was starting a girls team for next year though.” Once Marty notices TJ’s smirk return he rolls his eyes, “I know that from a friend who wanted to tryout, not because I’m obsessed with her.” 

TJ chuckles quietly and from there all awkward tension was relinquished. Marty and TJ continue to chat basketball and Cyrus loses interest quickly as he didn’t know how to contribute to the conversation.

“You look bored, Underdog.” TJ nudges Cyrus with his arm. 

“Me? I love sports, shooting hoops,” Cyrus exaggerates his enthusiasm, “Maybe I’ll try out for the team myself next year.” 

“You know since I’m captain I can put in a good word with the coach?” TJ plays along.

“As long as the coach can look past my lack of athleticism and inability to shoot the basketball anywhere near the hoop.” Cyrus jokes along with a laugh. 

“I didn’t see make a basket on the list.” TJ pricks up a brow. 

“That’s because basketball is boring,” Cyrus fakes a yawn, “Your one on one match with Buffy put me to sleep.” 

“Hey you seemed pretty excited when she beat me.” TJ sends him a gentle scold. 

“Buffy beat you at one on one?” Marty - whom had been sitting back, confused by TJ and Cyrus’s unlikely friendship as they joked - smirks, “I’d say I’m surprised but I’m not.” 

TJ rolls his eyes and shrugs it off. 

“You mentioned a list before, what list?” Marty questions. 

TJ looks to Cyrus with a hint of panic in his expression like he’s accidentally shared something Cyrus might not have wanted public but Cyrus is surprisingly forthcoming with his explanation.

“So you two are just hanging out going through this bucket list of sorts for the summer?” Marty asks. 

“Pretty much.” TJ bops his head with a smile. 

“A bucket list with some pretty lame goals.” Cyrus laughs nervously and TJ shakes his head at the shorter boys negativity. 

“That actually sounds pretty cool.” Marty looks genuinely impressed by the idea, “If you guys want some extra company...” 

Cyrus instinctively looks to TJ for approval and when TJ nods his head Cyrus returns his gaze back towards their friend, “We’ll call Marty from the party.” 

“It’s cuter when Buffy says it.” Marty jokes with a crinkled nose. 

Cyrus let out a sigh in anticipation and TJ’s smirk returns as he says, “You say you’re not obsessed with her but it kinda sounds like you-” 

“I’m not obsessed with Buffy.” Marty waves a finger in TJ’s direction, “But I am leaving.” 

“I was just kidding, you don’t have to go.” TJ frowns as he thought he had made Marty want to bail. 

“I have to get back to my mom.” Marty smiles to show he’s okay with the teasing. 

TJ and Cyrus walk Marty out and watch as he crosses the road towards the grocery store before turning their attention back to one another. 

“The twins” - TJ says referring to his younger siblings - “come home from sleep away camp tomorrow so we’re having a family day but the day after, we could meet by the outside basketball court at school, work on your professional basketball career?” TJ shifts his weight between his feet with a bouncy motion. 

“It’s not on the list.” Cyrus shakes his head. 

“So?” TJ scoffs, “We’ve gone off list before.” 

Cyrus crinkles his nose and shakes his head again. 

“Too bad.” TJ purses his lips momentarily, “We’re adding ‘make a basket’ to your list so we _have_ to do it.”

“You can’t add things to the list?” Cyrus gives him a quizzical look, “The list is the list.”

“The list is final?” TJ almost challenges, “All 97 things is all you’ll ever do in your life?”

Cyrus frowns because TJ had a point.

“That’s what I thought,” TJ smirks victoriously.

“I’m sure I’ll learn I’m incompetent at plenty more things in my life,” Cyrus folds his arms with a huff.

TJ shakes his head with a silent chuckle, “Since I’m helping with the list I think it’s only fair that I get to add something onto it. Actually, 3 somethings,” TJ smiles, “I get to pick 3 tasks and that'll make it 100 things on the list.”

“Okay.” Cyrus agrees although his expression was dubious, “Make _a_ basket,” Cyrus stresses the singular score, “What else?”

TJ thinks intensely for a moment before shrugging, “Not sure... To be determined.”

Cyrus groans, “The not knowing is physically painful for me, I hope you know that.”

TJ fails at hiding his amused grin. “So we’re on for the day after tomorrow?”

“You’re not sick of me yet?” Cyrus asks without really meaning to. 

"I just insisted I get to extend the list by 3 tasks.” TJ laughs but once Cyrus’s blank expression remains TJ affirms, “I’m not sick of you, Cyrus. I’m having so much fun...” TJ’s smiles curls into a worried look, “Are you getting sick of me?”

“No, not at all.” Cyrus shakes his head quickly and he becomes very aware of how awkward he’s made things. 

“So, day after tomorrow?” TJ repeats and Cyrus thinks maybe he only made it weird for himself. 

“Day after tomorrow.” Cyrus nods. 

“Walk me home?” TJ jokingly shimmies his shoulders. 

“I got nothing better to do.” Cyrus shrugs. 

“Gee you really know how to make a guy feel special.” TJ scoffs and plays up his mock offence. 

The two begin walking together. “So what went wrong with Marty and Buffy?” TJ questions. “I was pretty certain she was just at sweet on him as he was her.” 

Cyrus thinks about this for a moment. Why had it never occurred to him that her unknown crush could be on Marty? 

“Earth to underdog?” TJ grabs Cyrus’s attention as he had zoned out thinking about Buffy. 

“Huh?” Cyrus is confused for a moment. 

“Marty, Buffy?” TJ summarises. 

“I can’t talk about that with you.” Cyrus frowns. “Buffy wouldn't like me discussing her with you.” 

“But we’re all friends now.” TJ states. 

“Still.” Cyrus shakes his head, the last thing he wanted was to get into trouble with Buffy again over something he’s shared about her with TJ.

“So you and Buffy have never talked about me before?” TJ questions. 

“Why would we?” Cyrus laughs nervously and he regretted his jittery reply although TJ didn’t seem to register it as odd, his joking demeanour remains. 

“Because I’m the coolest guy you know.” TJ smirks and it was obvious he was playing around. 

“Jonah is the coolest guy I know.” Cyrus holds back a laugh. 

TJ cups a hand to his chest like Cyrus had just wounded him with his words. “I have a reputation to uphold and you’re saying I’m second best to ultimate frisbee boy?” 

Cyrus sends a scold sidewards at him for the little jab at Jonah’s sporting preference but he still decides to play along and take TJ down a peg or two in the process. “Who said anything about you being _second_ best?”

“How low on the list am I?" TJ fakes a gasp and exaggerates an upset expression, “You’re being very mean to me this afternoon.” 

Cyrus worries TJ was serious and properly apologises and TJ laughs quietly at the neurotic and sincere reaction. With a smile he says, “You couldn’t be mean if you tried, underdog.” 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What’s that I hear? Oh it’s just me self serving my muffy heart.. Carry on!


	4. Bigger

It’s the third week of summer and TJ and Cyrus have continued to make way with the list. By now they were already just under halfway through it. They had been picking the easier things first and tackling multiple in a day. Cyrus realised some of the things he ‘couldn’t’ do were things he actually could do but had convinced himself he couldn’t before ever attempting them in the first place. Other things were just fun first time activities for the boys to partake in. 

After completing nearly fifty percent of the list with ease, TJ declares he wants to try something bigger. Much to Cyrus’s dismay, TJ suggests they tick a few of the beach related items off and finish up the day with a pier jump. 

Although TJ had planned to do the jump later in the day he suggested they walk along the pier first before getting settled on the sand. Cyrus agrees even though he could already feel himself sweating profusely at just the thought.

The two boys begin to stroll along the old wooden pier and Cyrus drags his feet as they near the end of it. There were a couple kids a little younger than them both jumping off into the water below. TJ reaches the edge first and leans his head over to view the blue water and light waves as they gently crash into the wooden posts of the pier. One of the kids that has jumped, waves up at him and TJ sends the same gesture back. 

“This is going to be fun.” TJ says but when he looks up for Cyrus he finds him walking back up the pier in the direction they had just come from.

“Underdog, where are you going?” TJ has to jog to catch up to him.

“I don’t want to do this.” Cyrus grumbles as he continued to walk back quickly.

“I wasn’t going to make you do it now.” TJ frowns.

“I know and I don’t want to do it later either.” Cyrus snaps.

Cyrus’s outburst hurts TJ but instead of reacting in a way he might of in the past - angry and defensive - TJ tries for a soft and understanding approach. TJ ushers Cyrus to a bench at the end of the pier and gently forces him to sit. Cyrus is seated but embarrassed and refuses to look at TJ.

“We don’t have to do the pier jump today or at all if you don’t want.” TJ says, “You know when we do these things on the list I’m just trying to be encouraging? I hope you don’t think I’m forcing you into them.” 

“I don’t think that at all.” Cyrus turns to TJ with furrowed brows, “You’ve been so helpful and patient with me, I know I’m not always the easiest person to be around.” 

TJ ignores Cyrus’s self-deprecation and looks relieved that Cyrus knows he’d never be pushy, “I’d never force you to do something on the list you weren’t comfortable with.”

“But if I can’t do this then we won't finish the list before summer vacation ends.” Cyrus is genuinely upset. 

“Nobody said we have to finish the list.” TJ says with a shrug, “It was just something fun for us to do.”

“But I want to finish it.” Cyrus stresses. 

“Okay, then we will.” TJ nods, “Let’s just do something else today instead and we’ll worry about the pier jump later.” 

Most of the things Cyrus claimed to be afraid on the list were things TJ knew were more Cyrus just convincing himself he couldn’t do, but the pier jump seemed to be a genuine fear for Cyrus so TJ was not going to push it nor was he going to make Cyrus feel embarrassed about being hesitant. 

“I should just go home.” Cyrus is still sheepish about the situation and exhales before standing to leave. 

“Cyrus!” TJ grips the shorter boys wrist and forcefully tugs at him to stop. TJ wasn’t going to let Cyrus leave feeling embarrassed about this. Cyrus turns around with a pleading look. 

“This isn’t a big deal.” TJ says. 

Cyrus scoffs, “Not to you maybe.” 

“I didn’t mean it like that.” TJ shakes his head. “I mean you don’t have to be embarrassed for being afraid.”

“Every summer since I was seven years old I’ve come to the beach with Andi and Buffy and every year I’m too chicken to do the pier jump.” Cyrus lets out a frustrated huff. “Do you know what that's like for me? The pier jump isn’t number one on the list because it’s the first thing I thought of, it’s number one because it’s the first time I realised I’m different.” 

“How does not wanting to jump off the pier make you different?” TJ frowns. 

“Because it made me realise that everything is a big deal for me. I could have just walked away and not jumped but I didn’t, I obsessed over it.... All 98-” Cyrus stops and takes a deep breath before correcting himself, “All 97 things on that list is a big deal for me. Whether it’s as ‘simple’ as a somersault or something as big as... a pier jump... It’s a huge deal for me.” 

“Cyrus, obsessing over things doesn’t make you different and neither does being afraid,” TJ sports a crooked smile, “Being afraid is something everyone has in common.” 

“Easy for you to say, you’re not afraid of anything.” Cyrus mumbles.

“What makes you think that?” TJ scoffs. “I’m afraid of lots of things.” 

“Like what?” Cyrus challenges. 

“Snakes. Even just the thought of them- Nope.” TJ shudders. 

“I like snakes.” Cyrus’s furrowed brows soften. 

“See, you’re braver than me.” TJ states.

“I wouldn’t go as far as to say that.” Cyrus laughs halfheartedly. 

“We all got stuff, remember?” TJ holds Cyrus’s gaze to assure that his attempts to make him feel better were successful. Once Cyrus nods TJ’s expression curls into something hopeful. “Now can we please do something fun today?” 

“Can I have my arm back?” Cyrus looks at TJ still gripping his wrist from when he stopped him from leaving. TJ releases Cyrus with a nervous chuckle. 

“Number 16.” TJ highlights with a finger pointed in the air. 

“Rollerskating?” Cyrus looks at him with uncertainty.

“Yep.” TJ pops the P. “The roller rink is a five minute walk from here and I hear it’s air-conditioned.” TJ fans himself with his hand. 

“Rollerskating could cause serious injury to one or both of us.” Cyrus advises. “Jonah tried to teach me how to skateboard and I ended up with a broken thumb.” 

“This isn’t skateboarding,” TJ coaxes his head with a crooked smirk, “And I’m not Jonah Beck.” 

“No you are not.” Cyrus says quietly and more to himself than TJ. 

“Come on, I’ll race ya,” TJ says as he gets up from the bench.”

“Not everything has to be a race.” Cyrus folds his arms. 

“You’re only saying that because you always lose.” TJ smirks. 

“You’re taller than me, therefore longer legs and longer strides.” Cyrus argues, “I don’t stand a chance.” 

“Fine, I’ll give you a head start.” TJ sighs. 

“Really?” Cyrus asks. 

“Nah,” TJ chuckles and gives Cyrus a gentle shove before running ahead. 

“Every darn time.” Cyrus says to himself before running after TJ.

The two boys eventually reach the roller rink and it takes Cyrus twice as long to catch his breath than it did TJ which the taller boy finds amusing as Cyrus was puffily trying to communicate his shoe size to the lady working. 

TJ and Cyrus take a seat in the stands to lace up their skates. As they’re securing the rollerskates, Cyrus spots a familiar face already out on the floor. 

“Hey, it’s Walker.” Cyrus motions towards him. 

“Walker?” TJ looks confused. 

“He drew caricatures at my bar mitzvah party?” Cyrus tries to clarify. 

“Oh.” TJ says and Cyrus knew he still didn’t recognise him. 

“We’ve talked about him before,” Cyrus laughs, “He’s the one that liked Andi?” 

“ _Oh_.” TJ says and this time it was more genuine.

Walker spots Cyrus and gracefully skates to the edge of the rink closest to where he sits in the stands. 

“Cyrus, hello!” Walker greets him perkily, “And tall boy I do not know.” He adds with a giggle which makes TJ sport a funny look. 

“This is TJ, TJ this is Walker.” Cyrus introduces them and TJ matches Walker’s animated wave with a halfhearted one. 

They chat for a minute, Walker shows off his skates which he didn’t have to rent because he’s apparently quite dedicated to rollerskating for fun, his skates were personalised with paint, kind of like how he decorated sneakers for Andi. Then Walker encourages the two to come out onto the floor. 

Cyrus stands first and wobbles a little in place but holds up his hands with a positive, “I got this.” 

TJ smiles supportively and stands himself, much like Cyrus, TJ wobbles in place but to a greater level. TJ throws his hands out and they land on Cyrus for support, nearly bringing them both down in the process. The two laugh nervously together and Walker whom is still waiting on the other side of the rink claps encouragingly. 

“I think he’s going to have to take the lead on this one.” TJ laughs nervously again as he still clings to Cyrus’s shoulder for support. 

“Good idea.” Cyrus bops his head and the two use each other and the support of the rinks barrier to get themselves safely onto the floor. 

Walker shows off his skills by effortlessly skating backwards as he tries to coax his new students away from the rinks barrier. Once they muster up enough courage to let go and try and skate forward a few feet they both take a painful but giggle filled tumble. The first tumble of many that morning. 

Eventually Cyrus gets the hang of it although he skates very stiffly. TJ on the other hand was a rolling mess, his long limbs flailed about with every stumble and more than once TJ’s tumbles resulted in Cyrus falling too and he even brought down Walker with them a couple times. 

TJ laughed through the tumbles but Cyrus could tell he was determined to come out the other side of this. TJ’s concentration face was cute and more puppy thoughts came to Cyrus’s mind. 

Cyrus found it odd hanging out with Walker after Andi’s dramas with him and Jonah but quickly Cyrus became comfortable with the artist. Walker was one strange cookie, he giggled at everything, when something was funny or nothing happened at all, he was just off enjoying his own little world and Cyrus warmed to that. The fact that Walker was already at the roller rink by himself made Cyrus realise that he really  _did_ want to work on being alone. As much as Cyrus was enjoying his summer with TJ and movie nights with Amber it did make him realise he was very dependant on the company of others. 

The rollerskating session ends with a mean tumble, TJ hurts his wrist although it was nothing too serious. As they’re handing their skates back, TJ half jokes that he was going to buy skates with his next pay check and practice in secret so he could woo everyone with his skills next time they come here. 

Cyrus invites Walker along to The Spoon for a bite to eat with them and TJ suggests they text Marty and invite him to meet them there. Walker is the first to happily agree to this idea and both TJ and Cyrus laugh as Walker had no idea who Marty was. 

Marty is waiting at The Spoon when they arrive, he’s jokingly offended he wasn’t invited to the rollerskating portion of the day and says they have to buy his lunch to make up for it. 

Marty and Walker get along immediately and all four of them seemed to mesh effortlessly even with it being a new grouping of friends. TJ can’t help but tease Marty about Buffy because he manages to bring her up in every conversation and Walker doesn’t mind sharing personal details about himself to divert attention away from the sulky Marty who went red with every teasing remark. Cyrus looks around at the three faces he sits with has they chat and laugh happily and although he acknowledges that he wants to work on being alone, he didn’t really want to leave his present company anytime soon. 

 


	5. Overnight - Part One

 

It’s been two days since Cyrus's impromptu rollerskating lesson with TJ and Walker. Today Cyrus is spending some quality time with his dad and stepmother whilst TJ is occupied with some of his basketball friends. 

Cyrus is currently out to lunch with his parents at some fancy vegan restaurant even though none of them embrace that lifestyle full-time. Cyrus is poking at the chickpeas in his salad when his phone buzzes. Normally his parents would scold this but his father and stepmother were too engaged in their own conversation to notice him pull his cell out of his pocket.

Cyrus’s smile widens when he sees it’s a text message from TJ. 

  


 

Cyrus laughs quietly to himself at TJ’s broken heart emoji reply. 

“What’s got you so happy?” Sharon coaxes her head with a raised brow. 

“Nothing.” Cyrus says defensively, “It’s just TJ.” 

“Oh, TJ,” Sharon bops her head, “He’s the tall one you’ve been spending time with?”

“Yep.” Cyrus laughs nervously and he’s not entirely sure why. “He’s babysitting his brother and sister tonight and asked if I wanted to stay over. Is that okay?” 

“A sleepover?” Cyrus’s father, Norman poses it like a question, “You haven’t had a sleepover with a friend since the girls were little.” 

“Thanks for the reminder, dad.” Cyrus mumbles to himself and he reflects on the time he became aware that boy/girl sleepovers were not considered normal and it ultimately making him feel like the odd one out in their friendship. 

“Well I don’t see why not.” Norman nods with a smile, “You be sure to thank his parents when you see them and extend the same offer to TJ. I can’t speak for your mom and Todd but I’m sure he’s just as welcome at their house anytime.” 

Cyrus finishes up with his parents and goes home to pack an overnight bag before Sharon gives him a lift to TJ’s apartment building. 

Cyrus had been here before, depending on what they were doing for the day it was quicker for Cyrus to walk by TJ’s apartment first when leaving from - or going home to - his mom’s house but it was a bit further from his dad’s. Although he’d been here before Cyrus had never actually been inside which wasn’t too odd to Cyrus because TJ had only popped inside Cyrus’s house a couple times when hanging out, to use the bathroom or grab a drink quickly before they moved on to whatever activity they had planned next. 

Although they had gotten comfortable with each other over the end of the school year and a lot closer in the first few weeks of summer the two had never had a sleepover before and it was making Cyrus anxious. He hadn’t had a sleepover - other than the occasional cousin sleepover during family gatherings -  since he was 10 years old and even back then it was with his two female best friends. Cyrus didn’t know what to expect from a boys night, especially since he knew he didn’t favour a lot of ‘typical’ male interests. This was evident at how out of place Cyrus could feel when trying to impress Jonah. 

Cyrus stands out front of the building and texts TJ to let him know he’s waiting downstairs but after a few minutes pass and his text goes unanswered, Cyrus steps up to the intercom and calls the room listed under Kippen. 

A woman Cyrus assumes is TJ’s mother answers, Cyrus had never actually met TJ’s parents despite TJ having met all four of his at either his bash mitzvah or in passing during one of the times they’ve hung out over the summer. 

Cyrus makes his way up to the second floor and wraps his knuckles on the door that reads ‘2A’.  A little girl answers, Cyrus knows this to be TJ’s little sister as he had seen TJ tagged in a photo with his younger siblings on facebook. 

“Hi, I’m Cyrus.” He smiles at her, “TJ’s friend.” 

“Katie, you’re not supposed to answer the door.” A woman comes jogging into view. 

“You said he could come up.” She refers to the intercom call. 

“You’re _still_ not supposed to open the door.” She says firmly and Cyrus sensed the woman was a little frazzled over something. “Now go tell you brother, Cyrus is here.” 

With a pout she runs off down the hall. TJ’s mother turns to Cyrus with a wide smile and introduces herself as Tess before leading him towards the kitchen. She’s speaking quickly as they walk but Cyrus managed to decipher what she was talking about. Tess was expressing how it was nice to finally meet Cyrus after hearing so much about him, especially over the summer. 

“It’s nice to meet you too, Mrs. Kippen.” Cyrus returns the sentiment politely. 

“It’s Ms. and Tess is just fine thank you.” She corrects kindly. 

Cyrus smiles and nods. He didn’t know TJ’s parent’s weren't together but after thinking about it for a moment Cyrus realised TJ didn’t talk about his family much at all and when he did, he didn’t talk about his father ever. 

“Sorry I’m in a bit of a rush to get ready for work.” Tess apologises. 

“That’s alright.” Cyrus hovers by as she flits around the kitchen and he was quietly hoping TJ would surface soon. 

“Junior!” Tess calls out for TJ and Cyrus lets the faintest laugh escape before he stifles it quickly. “He’s always got his headphones on.” Tess turns to Cyrus with a sigh. 

Katie skips into the kitchen and Tess gives her attention to the young girl, “Katie I thought I asked you to get TJ?” 

“You told me to tell my brother Cyrus is here, so I told Cooper.” She laughs devilishly and Cyrus cracks a smile at this. 

“Take Cyrus to TJ’s room please,” Tess lets out a deflated breath. 

Katie grabs Cyrus’s hand and drags him down the hall, the gesture made Cyrus’s heart ache with cuteness overload. 

Katie barges into TJ’s room without knocking and Cyrus is dragged along in the process. 

“Teej, your friend is here!” Katie says loudly and she drops her hold of Cyrus’s hand. 

A very surprised TJ flicks the headphones off his ears and stops whatever he was doing at his desk. “Cyrus?”

Cyrus is confused by the sight for a second, TJ was at his desk, a mess of loose papers scattered across it, rounded glasses perched up high on the bridge of his nose. All Cyrus can respond with is, “You wear glasses?” 

“No.” TJ sheepishly plucks them from his face and throws them at the desk.

“He does.” Katie says and TJ tells her to scram. 

“There’s nothing wrong with wearing glasses.” Cyrus says once they’re alone, “I just had no idea you wore them.” 

“That’s because I wear contacts in public.” TJ mumbles. 

Cyrus picks up the frames from TJ’s desk and holds them close to his eyes, the blurred vision it gave Cyrus was like an instant headache, “Oh my god.” Cyrus chuckles as he puts them back down, “Can you even see right now without these?” He laughs. 

TJ folds his arms like an embarrassed child. Even though TJ knew Cyrus wasn’t making fun of him, he was still shy about it. “You got here quickly.” 

“It’s been two hours since you texted me.” Cyrus states. 

“Really?” TJ looks at the time on his phone and his missed text from Cyrus earlier pops up.

“Your mom let me up.” Cyrus smiles. 

“Sorry, I guess I got caught up with my studying.” TJ apologises. 

“Studying in summer?” Cyrus questions. 

“I see a special tutor once a week for my dyscalculia, it’s supposed to help me catch up before school starts again.” TJ is sheepish. 

Cyrus smiles encouragingly and he genuinely felt proud that TJ was working with his learning disability rather than fighting against it. 

“You can put your bag down wherever,” TJ stands from his desk chair.

Cyrus drops his overnight bag from his shoulder and places it by the bunkbed in the room. 

“I have to share a room with Cooper since Katie’s going to be a girl one day and want her privacy.” TJ rolls his eyes. 

“She’s not a girl now?” Cyrus looks confused. 

“She’s 7 and still wants to hang around her brothers all the time.” TJ laughs, “She didn’t even want to stop sharing a room with Coop but mom says she’ll change her mind soon enough.” 

“If it’s anything like Buffy and Andi, she’ll be about 10.” Cyrus says mindlessly as he looks around TJ’s room, taking in the surroundings. “That’s when their parents got weird about our friendship.” Cyrus’s gaze lands back on TJ. 

“I know it’s kinda small but we can hang in the living room tonight once the twins go to bed.” TJ smiles weakly. He was doing that thing where you talk down what you have because you’re embarrassed and Cyrus didn’t like that very much at all. 

“I like it.” Cyrus says with a smile. It was a small room with a single bunkbed pressed against one wall, a desk on the other side of the room by the door and a bookshelf opposite the closet. The little details were what caught Cyrus’s eye. The mesh of TJ’s stuff with Cooper’s. Some were immediately easier to differentiate and others not so much. Like the sports memorabilia, Cyrus assumed it belonged to TJ, along with the shelf of trophies and ribbons from basketball and other athletic accomplishments whilst a few scattered toys seemed to belong to Cooper. It was a few comic and science themed things that didn’t immediately make sense to Cyrus. 

“ _Teej._ ” Tess’s voice bellows from the kitchen and TJ motions for them to go find out what she wants. 

Once in the kitchen the two boys plant themselves on a bench stool each and Tess announces that she’s leaving. Cyrus immediately notices the scrubs she’s changed into. It makes Cyrus remember something TJ had said casually in conversation about his mother being a nurse. 

“You know the drill, if you go out the kids go with you, no further than the park and in before sun down.” Tess looks to TJ. 

“Yes mom, I know.” TJ nods. 

“And lights out by 8.” Tess gently wiggles her finger in front of her sons face, “Last night you kept them both up after 10.” 

“Which on of them ratted on me?” TJ glares. 

“Neither of them had to. They both slept in later than me and I’m the one working overnights.” Tess gives him a knowing look. “Now, I left money for pizza in the top drawer and there is a few extra dollars for one side.”

“Got it.” TJ nods and watches his mother flit about the room in a rush, “You’re running late you better hurry.”

“Keys?” Tess looks to him as she pats her non existent pockets. 

"Vegetable drawer in the fridge.” TJ says casually although Cyrus understandably registers this as odd. 

“ _Katie._ ” Tess says with a sigh as she retrieves her car keys from exactly where TJ said they’d be. 

“She likes to hide things,” TJ turns to Cyrus with an explanation, “I saw her put them in there after lunch.” 

Cyrus lets out a quiet chuckle and a few questions about that came to mind, like for starters, why? Also, why didn’t TJ take them out if he saw her put them there?

“Oh, and remember to sort out your dirty laundry,” Tess says as she slings her handbag over her shoulder, “I’ve been asking for two days now, Junior!”

“ _Mom._ ” TJ lets out an embarrassed grumble. 

“Sorry, Teej.” Tess smiles sympathetically. 

“Want to embarrass me anymore in front of my friend or are you ready to go to work now?” TJ tries to fake being angry at his mom but his efforts are fooled with a sweet smile. 

Tess challenges TJ’s remark and gives him a big smooch on the cheek. Immediately TJ wipes at where she marked him. 

“And take a shower, you smell terrible.” Tess says with a crinkled nose. 

“ _Mom!_ ” TJ gives her a look, this time he wasn't smiling. 

“Okay, okay, I’m going,” Tess laughs, “Cyrus, it was lovely to meet you, sorry I’m such a hurry.” 

“That’s alright Ms- Uh- Tess,” Cyrus corrects himself with a smile, “Have a nice night at work.” 

Tess finally leaves after popping her head into the living room to say see you later to the twins. 

“She’s such a mess when she gets called in for extra shifts.” TJ shakes his head with a chuckle. He stands from his stool and goes to the fridge. 

"I like her,” Cyrus says positively, “With my accident prone ways I think having a nurse for a parent would be far more beneficial than four shrink parents,” Cyrus half jokes, “All that does is make me think I’m crazy.” 

TJ closes the fridge with a quiet chuckle. “I bet it makes you analyse other people a lot too.” 

Cyrus tosses his head from side to side, “True.. but I’m almost never right with my assumptions.” 

“Scary basketball guy.” TJ motions to himself before he retrieves two glasses from an overhead cupboard and proceeds to pour them both a juice. 

“Exactly.” Cyrus laughs softly.

“Oh and for the record,” TJ pushes one glass towards Cyrus, “ ‘ _Junior’,_ doesn’t leave this room. I _hate_ when my mom calls me that.” 

Cyrus bites down on a smile, “It’s funny because of how tall you are.” Cyrus chuckles. “I mean I knew the ‘J’ in your name stood for Junior but you don’t look like a Junior to me. It doesn’t fit.”

“How’d you know it stood for that?” TJ questions. 

“I found it in the yearbook.” Cyrus recalls stumbling upon it when searching for Buffy’s crush. 

TJ lets out a groan. “I forgot they put my full name in there.”  

“Now ‘Teej’ on the other hand,” Cyrus takes a sip from his glass, “I like that a lot more, I’m going to start using it.” 

TJ crinkles his nose at Cyrus’s affirmation although he does not protest against it. 

“So I was looking at the list earlier and I thought of a few things we could check off it.” TJ says after skulling his entire glass of juice in one go.

“Tonight?” Cyrus questions. 

“Yeah, why not be productive with this babysitting session,” TJ laughs. “It’ll be fun.” 

“Okay, what tasks?” Cyrus asks. 

“Make a basket, watch a scary movie and stay up for 24 hours.” TJ lists. 

Cyrus curls his facial expression into pure dread. “That doesn’t sound fun.” 

“Too bad.” TJ does his signature pout and smirk combo, “You’ve been avoiding ‘make a basket’ since I added it to the list last week.”

“Yeah but wasn’t laser tag _so_ much more fun instead?” Cyrus deflects. 

“It was pretty fun,” TJ admits but he shakes his head and returns to his point, “There is a court behind the building, I say we go now whilst it’s still light out.”

Reluctantly Cyrus agrees and TJ goes to the living room to round up his siblings. 

“Come on we’re going down to the court.” TJ instructs. 

Katie happily jumps up from her place on the sofa whilst Cooper seemed even more reluctant about the idea than Cyrus. 

“Do I have to come?” Cooper mumbles and it was evident he was uncomfortable around Cyrus.

“Last time I went downstairs and left you up here alone you set the kitchen on fire and mom grounded me for a week.” TJ folds his arms. 

“I didn’t mean to.” Cooper says quietly and admits defeat quickly. Cooper leaves to get a book to take down and TJ leans into Cyrus to make sure his brother didn’t hear him when he explained that Cooper was really shy. 

After TJ retrieves a basketball, the four make their way downstairs and out onto the small court behind TJ’s apartment building, it was late afternoon but there is still plenty of sun left for the day. Katie and Cooper sit on a bench seat by the court together whilst TJ takes the lead with this active task from the list. 

TJ playfully dribbles the ball around Cyrus and makes a basket whilst Cyrus turns his body to follow TJ and remains firm that his ability on the court was embarrassing. 

“You make it look so easy.” Cyrus folds his arms as TJ retrieves the ball, “I hate that.” 

TJ pretends to hand the ball to Cyrus but turns quickly and makes another shot instead. 

“Now you’re just showing off.” Cyrus glares. 

“I was already showing off before.” TJ shrugs with a smirk. 

“Okay we get it, you’re the basketball guy,” Cyrus waves his hands about, “Now are you going to teach me or what?” 

“Yes Sir.” TJ laughs at Cyrus’s mood swing. 

TJ uses his basketball captain ways to teach Cyrus a little technique with his stance and hold of the ball before moving on to tips for the actual throw itself. 

Cyrus fails a few times, they’re horrible attempts at first but he did manage to get a little better. Although he was getting better, TJ could tell Cyrus lacked enthusiasm about this particular task. Even though he was not enthusiastic, the boys still had their usual amount of fun with it. 

Cyrus breaks his failed attempts to show TJ how he likes to shoot basketballs, where he stands under the net and throws it up but it comes back down and smacks him in the face. 

“Underdog are you okay?” TJ winces and jogs over to his friend. 

“Yeah I’m fine,” Cyrus gently rubs his nose where the ball collided, “I don’t even throw the ball hard enough to injure myself.” 

“You make not being hurt sound like a bad thing.” 

“At least I’d know then that I was making progress.” Cyrus sighs. 

“You are making progress.” TJ assures as he slaps a hand to Cyrus’s shoulder, “You’ve got it this time, _I can feel it_.” TJ says as he picks up the ball and hands it to Cyrus. “Deep breath, I believe in you.” 

“Do I have to?” Cyrus pouts. 

“Last try for the day, I promise.” TJ says, “If you don’t make this one we’ll try again another day.” 

Cyrus is doubtful but takes the ball and goes to the free throw line. If failing one more time was all he had to do to stop for the day, then he might as well get it over with. 

Cyrus pauses and looks to TJ who has gone over with the twins. Katie seemed enthralled in his efforts whilst Cooper didn’t lift his gaze from his book. TJ holds Cyrus’s eye contact and nods encouragingly. 

Cyrus holds the ball out in front of himself and takes a deep breath. _You got this..._

“You can do it, Cyrus!” Katie cheers encouragingly and Cyrus sends her a thankful smile before turning his attention back to the hoop.

With another deep breath, Cyrus moves himself into position like TJ had showed him. Then he counts back from three in his head and throws the ball. Cyrus watches as it effortlessly falls through the hoop.

“Can we go inside no-” Cyrus stops once he processes what just happened. 

Katie is squealing with glee and TJ has a huge grin plastered on his face whilst his arms are thrown up in the air excitedly. Even Cooper wore a hint of an impressed expression on his face. 

“Did I just?” Cyrus turns to TJ. 

“You did it!” TJ rushes over to him. 

“I did it.” Cyrus laughs in disbelief. 

After a moment of celebration TJ jokingly suggests they play a little one on one.

“I wanna play!” Katie is with them and she jumps up and down. 

“You two can play, I need to quit whilst I’m ahead.” Cyrus laughs. 

“Boo!” Katie whines and TJ mimics with a cute ‘boo’ of his own. 

“Fine,” Cyrus gives in quickly, “But we’re going to need someone else to play so we’re even teams.” 

The three standing on the court turn their gazes to Cooper who is looking at them with confusion. 

“No way.” Cooper mumbles almost too quiet for them to hear from where they stand. 

“Come on, Coop, it’ll be fun.” TJ says. 

“Yeah, Coop, _please_?” Katie begs. 

“You can be on my team.” Cyrus smiles, “I know that’s an unconvincing argument but I’ll let you in on a little secret,” Cyrus covers his mouth on the side closest to TJ, as if he were actually telling a secret but he speaks at his usual volume, “TJ lets me win a lot.” 

“I do not!” TJ says defensively. 

“You do so,” Cyrus laughs, “You think it will make me feel better about sucking at everything.” 

“You don’t suck at everything, you just don’t even try sometimes.” TJ folds his arms. 

"You still let me win to boost my confidence.” Cyrus smiles. 

“Well I’m certainly not going easy on you with this game.” TJ states. “Winner gets to choose the side we order for dinner.” 

“Oo, high stakes!” Cyrus wriggles his brows as he turns back to Cooper, “What do you say?” 

Cooper still looks a little reluctant but agrees with a quiet sigh. Once they’re all ready to play TJ declares that the first to three wins. 

A goofy game gets underway and plenty of standard rules were broken, one of them was the way Katie just runs with the ball. At one point Cyrus noticed TJ purposely fumble his catch so Cooper could get a go with the ball. The two older boys exchange a look after this, Cyrus’s was knowing like he was right about TJ letting them win and TJ just innocently shrugs and pretends like he didnt know why Cyrus was looking at him.  

Once Katie gets the ball again, TJ picks her up and sits her on his shoulders so she can make a basket. 

“That’s cheating!” Cooper exclaims, by this point in the game he had loosened up. 

“Nu-uh,” TJ says in a childish way. “This is no rules basketball!” 

Cyrus looks like they’ve been dealt a great injustice before realising he can cleverly use this to his advantage, “If I spin around three times really fast and touch my toes that’s worth infinity points and ends the game early.” Cyrus does just as he mentioned and excitedly exclaims, “Game over we win!” Cyrus turns to Cooper excitedly with a high-five. 

“You’re no fun.” TJ laughs and Katie, still on TJ’s shoulders folds her arms in a huff. 

“No, I’m just smarter and evidently a better basketball player.” Cyrus jokes and he stretches down to touch his toes again. “Double infinity points to us.” 

TJ rolls his eyes with a smile, “Okay kids lets hit the showers,” TJ claps his hands together and points up towards their building.

TJ looks to Cyrus with a smile slowly creeping wider on his face. Cyrus coaxes his head with a sigh as he anticipated what TJ was about to say next. 

“I’ll race ya!” TJ bounces on his toes before quickly racing towards the building, Katie and Coop following his fast lead. 

“Stop making me run all the time!” Cyrus whines as he lags behind the Kippen kids. 

 


	6. Overnight - Part Two

Once inside the apartment again TJ says he’s going to order dinner - with the side Cooper picked as Cyrus happily let him have the perks of their win - and TJ tells the twins to try and not annoy Cyrus too much whilst he’s busy.

Whilst TJ remains in the kitchen on the phone, Cyrus hangs out with the twins, or more accurately they hang around him, the way younger siblings usually do with their older siblings friends. Cyrus didn’t have much experience with younger siblings as he was an only child an all but the gruelling no rules basketball game had bonded them all for life, or so he joked about it the next time he hung out with Amber.

They all sat in TJ’s and Cooper’s room. Cyrus felt awkward for a moment and asks what they usually do for fun. Cooper keeps quiet but Katie isn’t shy with sharing how she likes to play dress up.

“I don’t know if I make a convincing princess,” Cyrus chuckles and Katie giggles too, “I think after my efforts on the court I’m more of a basketball superstar,” and that addition made Cooper laugh.

“Oh you don’t believe me?” Cyrus coaxes his head in Cooper’s direction. He then reaches for one of TJ’s hoodies that laid in a heap of washing on the floor and holds it up against himself. Cyrus does a playful imitation of TJ - to communicate how much of a basketball guy he now was - and this causes both the twins to giggle. Cyrus quickly realises this was a worn jumper and jokingly comments that their mom was right and TJ smelt awful thus turning the twins giggles into a full on laughter eruption.

“I hear laughing, stop having fun without me!” TJ’s voice echoes from down the hall as he approaches.

Without thinking much of it, Cyrus decides to keep the joke going and throws TJ’s sweatshirt over himself to properly wear it.

Once TJ finally reenters the room he too erupts in laughter at Cyrus’s goofy pose with a basketball pinned under his arm for effect.

“Are you making fun of me, Cyrus?” TJ asks jokingly through his laughs.

“Pfft. This is the new me.” Cyrus exaggerates his cool boy pose more and everyone was very giggly which made it harder for Cyrus to compose himself.

“Where’s your bag?” TJ asks.

“By the bunk, why?” Cyrus questions.

“If you get to be basketball guy I want to be underdog.” TJ finds Cyrus’s overnight bag and helps himself to it.

“Okay.” Cyrus agrees.

“I need something Cyrus-y, like your hoodie with the penguins on it.” TJ rummages through the bag.

“I got a shirt in there for tomorrow with little sloths on it.” Cyrus mumbles nervously and suddenly he was worried TJ might think he’s a dork.

“Perfect.” TJ exclaims as he pulls out the navy printed shirt. He proceeds to try button it over his t-shirt with great difficulty.

“If you really want to be Cyrus-y put on the cardigan.” Cyrus instructs and TJ does so without hesitation and even that was more fitted on the taller boy than it should be. 

“Perfect fit.” TJ jokes with a laugh as he touches the distressed looking buttons down the front of the shirt.

“We can’t all have noodle limbs.” Cyrus flaps the extra length of the hoodies sleeve over his hand. 

“ _Hey!_ ” TJ looks offended. 

“I’m like an octopus.” Cyrus adds with a chuckle and TJ drops his offence to laugh along with him.

“This is hilarious,” TJ smiles, “Let’s get a picture.” 

Cyrus agrees and the boys take a silly photoshoot with the help of Katie whilst Cooper sits by and watches. Although, Cyrus did manage to get Cooper to participate in one group photo.

“Amazing.” TJ says as he looks at one of the silly snapshots of the two of them on his phone screen. “Are you cool if I post this?” 

Cyrus knits his brows for a moment, being silly was one thing but posting it for everyone to see was another. A year ago Cyrus wouldn’t have thought twice about posting something like that but ever since Jonah said that thing about being dorky with matching jackets Cyrus had become a little more self aware with how he presents himself.

“If you want.” Cyrus shrugs. 

“I don’t have to.” TJ frowns as he noticed Cyrus’s mood change. 

"You don’t think it’s kinda dorky?” Cyrus questions nervously.

“So what if it is?” TJ shrugs casually. “It’s hilarious.”

Cyrus deflects from how anxious this conversation made him feel and joked about TJ needing to shower to his face.

TJ pretends to be offended but quickly agrees. “Fine, fine, I’m going to shower. Everyone can get in their pyjamas but Coop you can set up the living room for a movie and Katie you get some napkins for dinner first.” TJ instructs, “Pizza will be here in twenty!” 

TJ leaves to shower and Katie and Cooper leave to complete the tasks TJ set for them whilst Cyrus changes into his pyjamas. What to wear for his first sleepover in a long while was part of the reason he took two hours to come over, he was stressing over the perfect decision. Eventually Cyrus settled on some simple black and grey stripped bottoms paired with his favourite t-shirt to sleep in, it’s a vintage Jurrassic Park shirt that Andi found in a thrift shop once and bought for Cyrus as a gift and he’s treasured it ever since.

“Hey cool shirt,” TJ says as he renters the room after his shower and it spooks Cyrus.

“Wow that was quick,” Cyrus laughs off his embarrassment over being jumpy. Cyrus stops for a second and looks at TJ in a comfy pair of sweats and a t-shirt, his hair is damp and deflated from its usual gelled status to lightly wavy tousles that TJ swoops back with his hand. He looked so cosy Cyrus thought. 

“Have you seen a contact lens container anywhere?” TJ asks. 

Cyrus shakes his head no although he hadn’t really been looking around the room in TJ’s absence.

“I bet Katie’s hidden it somewhere.” TJ lets out a sigh. 

“Wait,” Cyrus holds a hand up in the air, “You’re telling me you’ve been vision impaired this whole afternoon?” 

TJ is unsure why Cyrus is being weird about this. 

“You’re telling me you managed to make those baskets without your glasses or contacts in?” Cyrus asks dramatically. “Suddenly my efforts today on the court feel a whole lot less impressive...” 

TJ shakes his head with a laugh, “If I put on my glasses are you going to start teasing me?” 

Cyrus holds a hand to his chest with a dramatic gasp, “I would never!”

TJ sluggishly picks up the glasses from his desk and puts them on. Cyrus chews on his bottom lip to hide a smile.

“You’re being weird.” TJ groans and folds his arms. 

“I am not!” Cyrus says defensively. 

“You are.” TJ pouts.

“It’s just the glasses and the curly hair,” Cyrus coaxes his head, “It’s like I don’t know you at all.” 

“You’re making me insecure,” TJ exaggerates a sheepish expression.

“I like them!” Cyrus says genuinely. “If I were you I’d wear them out in public.” 

This time TJ really was sheepish after Cyrus’s compliment. 

“I forgot to ask you about your day earlier, did you have fun with the guys from the team?” Cyrus questions. “I’m honestly surprised you were finished with them so quickly considering you haven’t seen them all summer.”

TJ shrugs nonchalantly. “I don’t know if I really like them all that much anymore.”

“Why?” Cyrus knits his brows, these three guys were supposed to be TJ’s closest buddies so the statement confused him. 

“I was just hanging out with them this morning and realised we find different things funny.”

“They like knock knock jokes but you prefer puns?” Cyrus jokes. 

TJ gives Cyrus an unamused look even though he was slightly amused. 

“You ever act different around certain people sometimes?” TJ asks more seriously.

The memory of when Cyrus thought Jonah called him girly comes to mind and how he tried to be more of a ‘dude’. Cyrus nods and TJ continues, “Maybe I don’t like who I am when I’m around them.” 

Something about that came off as very mature to Cyrus, for TJ to recognise if certain company made him feel like a bad person and to be able to admit that and want to cut ties. “I like who you are when we hang out.” Cyrus says honestly with a smile. 

Again TJ doesn’t know how to accept the kind comment and he shifts awkwardly in place, “Quit tricking me into talking about my feelings all the time.” TJ forces out a laugh and exits the room.

“It’s the four shrink parents,” Cyrus chuckles as he follows TJ out, “People open up to me.” 

Shortly after the pizza arrives and the four settle in the living room for dinner. They watch a kid friendly movie before TJ tells the twins it’s time to go to bed. They protest a little but eventually TJ manages to get the younglings out of the room, he follows just to make sure they actually went to bed.

Once he returns, TJ exhales loudly as he flops down on the sofa beside Cyrus. 

“They’re in bed finally.” TJ says, “Sorry they’ve been hanging around all afternoon.” 

“I don’t mind.” Cyrus says genuinely, “They actually make me wish I wasn’t an only child.” 

“Take the twerps on full-time and you might change your mind.” TJ jokes. 

"You’re really good with them. They're lucky to have a big brother like you.” Cyrus says softly and TJ laughs the compliment off nervously. 

“What about you?” TJ pushes the attention to Cyrus, “You managed to get Coop to warm up to you in a couple of hours and he doesn’t really warm to anyone.”

“Funny, Buffy said a similar thing to me when I tried to explain to her that we were friends.” Cyrus says with a slight smirk.

“Ha ha.” TJ speaks his laugh. “I mean because Coop’s really shy, even when it’s just me and Katie he prefers to sit on the sidelines. You getting him involved today is a pretty big deal.”

Cyrus shrugs casually “It was nothing, once I convinced him you’d let us win, he was on board.”

“I didn’t let you win this time-“

“This time.” Cyrus’ smile is knowing.

TJ shakes his head with an eye roll, “You abused the limits of no rules basketball.”

“You’re just a sore loser.” Cyrus accuses. “Now we just need Andi to beat you and you’ll have lost to the whole good hair crew.” 

“Calling yourself the good hair crew, now that’s dorky.” TJ laughs. 

If that came from anyone else it might have hurt Cyrus’s feelings but coming from TJ, Cyrus knew it was only lighthearted teasing so he was able to laugh along with him. 

“You’re just jealous you’re not a member.” Cyrus retorts. 

“Heartbroken.” TJ jokes. 

“If you wore your hair like this more we might be open to consider you for admission.” Cyrus motions to TJ’s wavy hair. 

“And what’s wrong with how I usually wear my hair?” TJ asks defensively and it makes Cyrus chuckle.

“Nothing at all.” Cyrus says.

TJ humorously turns up his nose, “I don’t want to be in the group.”

“What? You’re rejecting the good hair crew?” Cyrus plays offended.

“I’m going to start my own club instead.” TJ shrugs a single shoulder casually.

“I wanna be in the club,” Cyrus exaggerates a whine and settles with a begging pout.

“I don’t know, I’ll have to think about it.” TJ taps his index finger against his chin a few times. “What if my club is the bad hair crew, you sure you’re eligible?” 

“It might be really hard but I’m sure I can try to adapt.” Cyrus ruffles his hair jokingly.

Their laughs mesh together in one happy mess. Once the chuckles settle, TJ explains that they’ll be hanging out in the living room tonight since Katie and Coop were sleeping in the bunk in his room. TJ explains that the sofa has a pull out bed but since they were planning on staying up all night hey wouldn’t need to set it up.

“Good plan in theory,” Cyrus bops his head, “One small detail I think I should share with you…” 

“And that is?” TJ raises a brow. 

“I happen to fall asleep on the sofa almost every night when I watch television with my parents.” In fact just a couple days ago he had passed out before Amber went home during one of their dinner and movie nights.

“Well good thing I’m here to keep you awake.” TJ grins. “I’ll just hit ya if you look like you’re dosing off.” TJ gives Cyrus a playful shove and Cyrus retaliates with a weak shove of his own. 

TJ pretends to be hurt by Cyrus’s shove and they two laugh together. 

“Want to watch a scary movie?” TJ asks after the room falls quiet.

“Not particularly.” Cyrus frets. “I don’t know why that’s on my list, I hate scary movies and have little interest actually watching one.” 

“I thought you might not be excited about that task so I thought of a loophole.” TJ says proudly. 

“Do tell?” Cyrus is intrigued. 

“Well your list said ‘watch a scary movie’.” TJ says, “So I think we should watch _a scary movie_.” 

“Not seeing the loophole just yet..” Cyrus laughs. 

“There’s this movie series called ‘Scary Movie’,” TJ explains, “There’s a bunch of them and they're just parodies of old scary movies.”

“So like comedies?” Cyrus questions. 

“Exactly.” TJ nods. 

“Is that cheating?” Cyrus asks. 

“I don’t think so.” TJ shakes his head, “But if you wanted to watch a real scary movie we can watch one I’ve seen before and I can warn you before scary parts come on?”  

“Let’s try the comedy first.” Cyrus laughs anxiously. 

TJ takes a moment to fix them some snacks and then the two turn off all the lights to set the ‘spooky’ mood for the movie. Cyrus was happy to learn that TJ was right, the movie was far more comedic than scary.

Once the comedy ends TJ somehow managed to convince Cyrus to watch the other movie option anyway. TJ kindly warns Cyrus before jump scares but that didn’t mean Cyrus was relaxed watching the film. He gripped onto the popcorn bowl so tightly it made his hands go red and even with the warnings, Cyrus still bopped in place with fright. At one point TJ forgot about a particular scare and Cyrus leaps out of his seat with a verbal squeal. 

TJ fights the urge to laugh at Cyrus’s reaction whilst apologising for forgetting to warn him.

“You did that on purpose!” Cyrus accuses.

“I did not!” TJ looks offended.

A few moments later both the boys are spooked when Katie enters the room. Cyrus’s yelp had woken her and she came down a little frightened to see what was going on.

Cyrus apologises for making such a scene and TJ sweetly and effortlessly lifts up his younger sister to take her back to bed after assuring her everything was alright.

Cyrus remains in the dark living room with the movie on pause. Anxiously he sits alone with scary thoughts about monsters lingering in the dark on his mind as he waits for TJ’s return.

A couple minutes later TJ slinks back into the room seemingly without a care on his mind.

“That was the bravest thing I’ve ever done.” Cyrus says with an exhale.

“Sit in my living room?” TJ laughs with a confused face.

“ _Alone._ ” Cyrus says seriously. “Whilst horror movie scenarios are fresh in my mind.” He motions towards the paused movie.

“I’m sorry,” TJ fights a chuckle, “Next time I have to take my scared little sister back to bed you can come with me so you’re not alone.”

Cyrus knew TJ was teasing but he still says, “Thank you. I’d appreciate that.”

This makes TJ laugh softly and he sits back on the sofa beside Cyrus. TJ mirrors Cyrus’s position with his back against the opposite arm rest and his legs tucked up against himself.

“Is Katie alright?” Cyrus asks, “Sorry I woke her.”

Don’t worry about it.” TJ swats the air, “She wakes up in the middle of the night a lot anyway, especially when mom’s working overnights.”

“Do you babysit them a lot?” Cyrus asks.  

“I guess.” TJ shrugs sheepishly, “Mom makes me keep my pay check for myself whilst she pays for everything like basketball and now my new tutor.. So I don’t mind helping out with the twins when she picks up extra shifts.”

“And your dad?” Cyrus asks cautiously.

TJ ruffles his fingers through his hair for a second and settles with a slight shrug, “Last I heard he moved to New York somewhere.. but that was over two years ago so who knows what he’s doing these days.”

Cyrus’s expression falls and he instantly regrets prying as it was to feed his own curiosity whilst not really regarding TJ’s feelings, “I’m sorry,” Cyrus says sincerely.

“Don’t be,” TJ plays it off casually, “I figure there’s not point in wasting my energy over a guy who left me with nothing but his name.” 

Cyrus struggled to find something comforting to say although he really wanted to. Cyrus’s parents divorce happened when he was quite young and they had him on an intense readjustment regime considering their professions.

“I never thought you looked like much of a Thomas either,” Cyrus says with a small smile and the soft expression it elicits from TJ suggests that was exactly the right thing to say. The two fall quiet and a soft and smiley moment passes before TJ finally speaks up. 

“Do you want to finish the movie now?” TJ asks. 

“Can’t we watch something not so scary?” Cyrus is hopeful.

“We could watch Jurassic Park.” TJ motions to Cyrus’s shirt, “I’ve never seen the originals before, just the reboots.” 

Cyrus gasps, “It’s settled, put it on!” 

The two settle comfortably into the sofa to watch the first Jurassic Park movie, Cyrus loosens up very quickly as his love for this movie washed away any lingering fears the scary movie had left him with. 

It was part of the way through the second movie that Cyrus began to feel himself getting tired but surely enough TJ was there to keep him awake. 

During the third Jurassic Park film Cyrus felt his eyes grow extremely heavy. By now it was close to 3am and he realised he hadn’t been paying much attention to the movie at all and he hadn’t heard from TJ in a while. 

Cyrus picks his head up from where it rested against his closed fist and looks to TJ whom is curled into the opposite arm of the sofa.

“TJ?” Cyrus whispers and the taller boy doesn’t stir. “Teej?” Cyrus gently grabs and shakes TJ’s legs which are tucked up beside him on the sofa. 

TJ snaps his head towards Cyrus in surprise, “Huh?” 

“You can’t fall asleep.” Cyrus mumbles unenthusiastically. 

“I wasn’t.” TJ says and he takes his glasses off his face and rubs his eyes. 

“Good,” Cyrus matches TJ’s lethargic volume, “Because we’re supposed to stay up.. all..” Cyrus sleepily struggles to finish his sentence as he rests his head back against his arm on the sofas arm rest. 

“Have I ever let you down, underdog?” TJ yawns. 

Cyrus shakes his head no as the words were too much effort to affirm out loud. 

Then almost immediately - and despite their best efforts - they both drift off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can I just say that making Cyrus afraid of scary movies worked for the plot of this chapter but I reckon that he’s actually a scary movie buff. He was hooked on Buffy’s snake tale in whichever episode it was where he questions the facts hahah. Anyway! Thanks for reading friends.


	7. Lazy Days

Cyrus wakes when he’s gently kicked by TJ whom stirred lightly in place. Cyrus groggily looks up from where he had been curled into the arm of the sofa. A pillow had been placed under his head and a blanket had been draped over both his and TJ’s lap. The television was also turned off. That was definitely not how Cyrus remembered drifting off to sleep last night. Considering Cyrus was fairly certain TJ dozed off first and it felt like a very loving motherly thing to do, he thought Tess might have come in and tucked them both in after returning in the early AM from work.

Even with the pillow being placed under his head, Cyrus still has a painful kink in his neck from how he fell asleep and he listens to his bones crack as he stretches in place. His eyes fall on TJ as he groggily wakes too.

“That was uncomfortable.” TJ proclaims sleepily as he stretches out his tense limbs.

“Tell me about it,” Cyrus yawns, “And we didn’t even finish the task.”

“Next time we attempt this, I’m setting up the pullout bed just in case.” TJ laughs but groans a little when he rubs at the kink in his neck. 

“I second that.” Cyrus agrees. 

“What do you want to do today?” TJ questions now that he’s a little more awake. He picks up his glasses that were on the coffee table and places them on his face. 

“Nothing.” Cyrus grumbles, still sleepy from the couple hours they managed in an uncomfortable set up. “Too tired.” 

TJ lets a soft laugh out at how spent Cyrus was. “We can take a break from the list today.” TJ states, “Do something else that’s fun instead.” 

“Like what?” Cyrus’s interest spikes.

“I don’t know,” TJ shrugs, “What do you like to do for fun? Other than making lists.” TJ jokes. 

“I like the museum?” Cyrus is unsure. 

“Museum it is.” TJ happily agrees. “But first let’s get some breakfast, I’m starving.” 

The pair make their way into the kitchen for something to eat. The twins are sitting at the kitchen counter with a bowl of cereal in front of each of them whilst Tess washes up some dishes. Cyrus wonders how Tess managed to be so chirpy considering she would have had less sleep than he and TJ did but then again, that was another very motherly thing to do. 

TJ starts fixing him and Cyrus some cereal whilst Tess lectures her eldest son about making their guest sleep uncomfortably on the sofa. 

“We fell asleep like that by accident, it wasn’t intentional.” TJ halfheartedly defends his actions. 

Tess drops the argument quickly and asks the boys what they were thinking about doing for the day. TJ explains that they were planning on going to museum and checks if that was alright with his mom. Tess says she has no problem with it and makes a casual comment that surprises Cyrus about TJ loving the museum.

After eating the mountain load of cereal TJ poured for them both, the two boys get ready for their day. Cyrus showers first and TJ attempts to tease Cyrus in a similar manner he had been subjected to the evening before but since Cyrus’s hair looked very much the same wet as it did dry, TJ’s attempt fell flat. Cyrus still laughs at the taller boys attempts and retorts with some harmless teasing of his own, Cyrus implies that TJ stretched out his clothes the night before. 

If this summer so far had proved one thing about the boys relationship it was that TJ and Cyrus have a habit of losing time when they’re together. Whether it’s due to them messing around and getting off track or just getting carried away with whatever they were doing. This morning was definitely the former as they boys didn’t manage to leave until close to midday despite having been up since 7am. 

The two arrive at the natural history museum after Tess dropped them off. Walking around the museum with TJ was eyeopening for Cyrus and it also made Tess’s previous comment make sense. Cyrus was learning how much of a history geek TJ was. TJ would proudly explain the history behind various exhibits and it was so wonderfully warming to witness that Cyrus pretended to be amazed by each fact TJ shared even though he himself knew a lot about them.

Once the pair finally reach the prehistoric section of the museum, thoughts of Iris flows to the forefront of Cyrus’s mind and he questions why it had taken him so long to think of her, after all, they had gone here on a date together in the past. Cyrus is snapped out of his deep thought bubble when TJ gently nudges Cyrus’s ribs with his elbow. 

“Come on, tell me about the dinosaurs,” TJ says, “I know you’re dying to.” 

“Nothing could tricera- _top_ , your presentation of the ancient Egyptian exhibit.” Cyrus pauses for a laugh but is met a blank expression from TJ. 

“Was that a dinosaur pun?” TJ knits his brows together. 

“Come on that was dino-mite.” Cyrus holds his hands out and gives TJ a look like he was waiting for a reaction but again TJ refuses to play along and shakes his head. 

“Tough crowd.” Cyrus mumbles and TJ finally laughs. _Iris would have laughed at my joke..._ Cyrus thinks to himself.  

“Okay, tell me about the giant scary lizards.” TJ says with a kind smile as he was genuine in wanting Cyrus to offload his knowledge. 

“Now I get it.” Cyrus folds his arms knowingly. 

“Get what?” TJ is confused. 

“It’s not just snakes your scared of but reptiles and these ‘giant scary lizards’,” Cyrus uses air quotes, “Aren’t amusing to you therefore my dinosaur puns, not well received.”

“Yeah that’s the only reason.” TJ _pfft’s_ the idea but Cyrus knew he was correct. “You going to dork out over the dinosaurs or are we leaving?” TJ tries to shift focus away from his reptile phobia. 

“Right this way,” Cyrus puts on a goofy voice as he motions towards the first stop of the exhibit. 

Now it was TJ’s turn to listen to Cyrus be the geek which definitely didn’t bother the basketball captain at all, in fact, TJ encouraged it. As they’re nearing the end of the prehistoric section, Cyrus announces excitedly they were coming up to his personal favourite dinosaur but as he turns to lead them there he trips on the laces of his sneakers and takes a huge tumble in front of all the other museum goers.

“Here we have a new exhibit in the prehistoric wing,” TJ chuckles as he motions to Cyrus, “A tyrannosaurus wreck.” 

“TJ Kippen, did you just use a dinosaur pun to communicate my misfortune?” Cyrus looks proud. 

“It’s contagious.” TJ jokingly scrunches up his nose in disgust before offering his hand to help Cyrus up. “We’re just a couple of dorkosauruses.” 

“I know that was meant as an insult but honestly I’m not even upset.” Cyrus laughs as he lets TJ help him to his feet.

Shortly after the dinosaurs, the two teens exit the museum. Once outside, the boys notice the clouds in the sky have darkened and it appeared the weather was going to take a turn for the worse. 

“We should probably hurry before it starts raining.” Cyrus says with his head tilted up towards the sky. 

“Wanna stay over again?” TJ asks, his gaze pointed at Cyrus, “Your stuff is already at my house and mom is home tonight so the twins won’t be our responsibility.”

“I wouldn’t mind if they were.” Cyrus lowers his stare to TJ with a smile. 

“So you wanna stay again?” TJ waits for confirmation. 

“You’re not going to make me try and stay up all night again are you?” Cyrus asks warily. 

“I’m not sure I’m going to even be able to stay up until dinner.” TJ laughs. “We can just crash in the living room, play video games, watch movies.” 

“Sleep.” Cyrus says with a goofy smile. 

“That too.” TJ chuckles softly. 

“I’m in.” Cyrus nods. 

Just as they finalise their plans for the rest of the evening the sky opens up and rain lightly starts to fall. The two teens quickly run in the direction of TJ’s house.

An evening unfolds much like the boys had discussed outside the museum. After drying off from the dampening run home, TJ and Cyrus dress in something comfier. Cyrus wears his pyjamas from the night before but with the addition of a clean hoodie from TJ as the change in weather had taken the heat out of the air and left an overall chill. 

Tess makes the best spaghetti with meatballs that Cyrus has ever tasted. Sitting around their small dining table was so enjoyable for Cyrus, his formal meals at home were a lot of back and forth talk between each sets of parents - so much so that he felt like he wasn’t even present sometimes - and other times Cyrus sat down for what could feel like a therapy session, like he was being analysed. Sitting at the Kippen table was so wonderful for Cyrus, he felt so welcomed and immediately comfortable. 

After dinner, Cyrus insists on washing up the dishes to say thank you to Tess for hosting him these past two nights and TJ assists with the drying. As the pair are working well together a big clap of thunder sounds and makes both of them jump. TJ quickly laughs off his embarrassment and casually mentions that he’s never really liked thunderstorms. 

After finishing with the dishes, the two retreat to the living room where Tess had already set up the pullout sofa bed for them before she turned in for an early night. TJ sets up his gaming console and assures Cyrus that it will be fun as Cyrus was negatively expressing his skill set, or lack thereof. 

They play a few different games together, some multiplayer and others where they took turns for rounds but Cyrus took a long time to get the hang of the controls. After Cyrus loses one round dismally, TJ jokes, “I swear you’re an alien sometimes.” He was referring to Cyrus not really being into video games. 

“Sometimes I feel like an alien.” Cyrus lets out a heavy sigh as he hands the control to TJ for his turn. 

TJ nudges Cyrus with his arm to show he didn’t mean offence by the comment and the two happily move past it. 

An hour into games it was evident that the storm outside was picking up, ignoring the loud thunderclaps was becoming impossible. Katie comes into the room with a blanket in one hand and a stuffed lamb pinned under her arm. 

“Shouldn’t you be in bed?” TJ asks. 

“Can I watch you play games?” Katie looks sad. 

TJ nudges his head towards the arm chair with a smile before quietly whispering to Cyrus that Katie hates storms. Evidently so did TJ but Cyrus chooses to ignore the light uneasiness TJ showed every time the storm got louder. Cyrus found it kind of endearing that TJ was worked up over something like a storm but he still chose to not draw attention to it as he didn’t want to upset or embarrass TJ. 

TJ and Cyrus continue playing the game for a little while longer, somewhere along the way Katie dosed off in the chair but TJ chose not to move her back to her room, instead he makes sure she’s covered with her blanket comfortably. 

Then TJ and Cyrus were starting to feel their poor nights sleep from the previous evening and agree to put on a movie and settle in bed. Cyrus figures he must have fallen asleep almost immediately as he woke up very confused during the end credits rolling. Also, to confuse things further, Katie at some point must have woken up from her slumber on the armchair and wedged herself between Cyrus and TJ. The pullout was quite a comfortable size so it wasn’t awkward or too crowded for Cyrus, it was actually kind of sweet and it made Cyrus long for siblings deeply. Cyrus glances at the two Kippens sleeping peacefully and is careful not to wake them as he switches off the television and rolls over to go back to sleep. 

That was just the first night in a very lazy week for TJ and Cyrus. The day following the second sleepover at TJ’s, Cyrus went home as TJ had a morning shift but the very next day TJ was invited over to Cyrus’s house for the night. With the weather still dull and rainy as storms blew in and out, they chose to spend the evening with a Marvel movie marathon and a few healthy debates over who the best avenger was. 

The first night TJ spent over at Cyrus’s house was a little nerve wracking for Cyrus in the afternoon leading up to it. This anxiety episode stemmed from the idea that the two of them would be sharing his bed in his room. At TJ’s, it was two nights on the sofa but at Cyrus’s it was sharing the bed - which shouldn’t be weird at all for him, but sadly it stressed Cyrus out quite a lot.   
It was the first time all summer where Cyrus thought about his feelings towards guys and it made him feel like he was doing something wrong keeping it from TJ, especially with all the time they were spending together. It was also the most he’s missed Buffy and Andi since they left. Sure he always missed them - the sporadic texts from each of them were definitely not enough GHC fix for Cyrus - but not having their reassuring selves to calm him down whilst he spent the afternoon stressing was a horrible reminder that it had been over a month without them there. Buffy and Andi were the only two people in the world that knew anything about Cyrus’s confusing web of feelings and not having them to lean on when those confusing feelings weigh on his mind was torture. 

Strangely though, Cyrus had the urge to tell TJ about it all. If he couldn’t speak to his two best friends about it he wanted to tell TJ. The two of them had gotten so close that Cyrus felt completely at ease with TJ but there was a nagging self doubt in the back of Cyrus’s mind that sharing his concerns and feelings with TJ might be misenturpted in the wrong way. The last thing Cyrus wanted was his friendship with TJ to end because he thought that Cyrus might have feelings for him. _Because he definitely did not._ So instead of talking to TJ about it and getting it off his chest, Cyrus just suppresses everything and tries to act like nothing is wrong.

Within ten minutes of TJ arriving at Cyrus’s house, Cyrus had completely forgotten about all of his worries. TJ charms Cyrus’s mother and stepfather effortlessly and comfortably settles in Cyrus’s room when they have a moment alone. TJ had a knack for being the most confident person in existence and Cyrus wished he could be more relaxed like TJ. 

By the time their Marvel movie marathon began, Cyrus had completely forgotten that he was ever nervous in the first place. 

At the end of the week, after many lazy days, Cyrus is sat in the living room at his mothers house with TJ is beside him.

“We’re going to have to leave the house eventually.” Cyrus mumbles but he doesn’t peel his eyes from the television. 

“We should probably catch up with Marty and Walker.” TJ says, his head also pointed forward at the movie they were watching. 

“We should...” Cyrus nods and finally he looks to TJ whom manages to pull his stare towards Cyrus too. 

“Tomorrow?” TJ says with a growing smile. 

“Tomorrow.” Cyrus nods with a laugh and the two settle back into their very comfortable routine. 

 


	8. Bouncy Boys

 

It’s the fifth week of summer and it’s nearing the halfway point overall. After a very lazy week, TJ and Cyrus surface from the comfort of each others houses and in perfect time as the sunshine decided to return too.

The pair had organised a park day with Walker and Marty. Upon arrival, Marty gives them both a forced cuddle - well forced on TJ as Cyrus happily reciprocated - because he missed them and Marty says he’s offended he wasn’t invited over to do nothing but he’ll let them make it up to him by buying his lunch.

“We packed lunch.” Cyrus says. 

“For me too?” Marty asks with his hands clasped together hopefully.

“Yes.” Cyrus nods. 

“Then all is forgiven.” Marty chuckles. 

This park day began similarly to the first park day Cyrus spent with TJ. There was a backpack full of supplies, only this time they packed it together. Cyrus was setting up the picnic mat - an actual mat this time and not a bed sheet - whilst TJ and Marty were playfully bickering over something unimportant. Walker finally arrives with a backpack of his own and he appeared to be holding two very colourful looking kites in his hands.

The boys were messing around with the kites when their attention is pulled in the direction of someone calling for TJ. Everyones gaze lands on a young girl who appears to be barely six years old as she excitedly runs up to TJ, a woman was a few paces behind but she quickly caught up.

“Hey, Olivia!” TJ says in a bouncy voice to the young girl before turning his attention to the mother, “Mrs. Brooks how are you?”

“Very well thank you, TJ.” She greets him politely. 

“It’s my birthday!” Olivia beams. 

TJ exaggerates a gasp and a wide grin, “Happy birthday! Are you having a party here in the park?” 

“Yes! We have a bouncy castle and everything.” Olivia excitedly motions in the direction of her birthday festivities. “Parker and Griffin and Hayley are here for my party.” 

“No way!” TJ says excitedly. 

During this interaction the three other boys had been standing around, Cyrus worked out quickly that this was one of the children TJ worked with but Marty and Walker didn’t know that personal detail about TJ so they stood by confused. 

“Marty, Walker this is one of my friends from the gym,” TJ introduces them and Marty chokes on a laugh which TJ ignores, “Liv, these are my friends Marty and Walker and you might remember my friend Cyrus?"

“He couldn’t do a somersault.” Olivia holds a hand over her mouth as she giggles.

"That’s me.” Cyrus laughs nervously and sends her a small wave.

“You couldn’t do a somersault?” Marty coaxes his head at Cyrus with an amused expression.

“That’s old news, we’re way past it.” Cyrus shrugs one shoulder.  

“We’re doing cake soon, you boys are welcome to come over for a piece.” The mom assures.

“Oh we couldn't-” TJ shakes his head. 

“Please, TJ, please!” Olivia tugs at TJ’s hand, “You have to come say hi.” 

TJ looks to his friends almost sheepishly. 

“I love cake.” Walker giggles and Marty and Cyrus nod their approval too. 

“Okay, we’ll come over in a second.” TJ smiles. 

“Yay!” Olivia exclaims excitedly before she skips back towards her party with her mother trailing close behind. 

“You workout with little kids?” Marty teases once it’s just the four of them again. 

“I work _with_ little kids.” TJ rolls his eyes. 

Marty’s expression curls into confusion, “TJ Kippen is really a closet softie.” 

Walker chuckles at Marty’s comment even though he wouldn’t really know TJ as someone other than a nice guy. 

“At least the kids have more athletic ability than you.” TJ retorts.  

“Oh wait, there’s the jerk I know and hate.” Marty rolls his eyes with a laugh. 

“Race ya to the cake, _11.5_?” TJ uses a mocking tone to end his sentence. 

“How do you know about that?” Marty furrows his brows. 

“You and Buffy are- sorry _were_ -” TJ pauses to smirk, “Disgusting.” 

“Suddenly I miss the days where you didn’t know I existed.” Marty sighs. 

TJ laughs playfully and shoves Marty before running towards the cake and Marty, being the competitive boy he is, chases after. 

“Are they always like that?” Walker questions. 

“I have no idea,” Cyrus laughs, “This friendship is still very new but honestly, I’m happy TJ has someone else to trick into running with him.” 

“Walk next to you towards the cake at a normal pace?” Walker jokes. 

Cyrus exaggerates a gasp, “Nothing would make me happier.”

What was supposed to be just a piece of cake and a quick hello, turned into four middle school boys crashing a kids birthday party. After three of the other kids from TJ’s work all got excited over his presence, the parents of those children convinced TJ to stay since they all loved him so much. TJ even helps run one of the classes favourite ball games for all the party goers - and his friends - to participate in. 

Later on, Walker becomes an impromptu face painter for the children and Marty and Cyrus just play around amongst themselves or along with the kids. 

As the fun unfolds, Marty winds up with a plastic tiara on his head, gifted to him by the birthday princess herself, whilst Cyrus ties a helium balloon to his watch and TJ gets gifted a balloon animal by a clown present that made Cyrus anxious. 

“I’ve been waiting patiently this whole time,” Cyrus says to his friends but his eyes weren’t pointed at the group they were wandering to his far left, “I want to go in the bouncy castle.” 

“Seriously?” TJ asks. 

“Seriously.” Cyrus says with a nod. 

“Me too!” Marty raises a hand. 

“Okay kids but only for a couple minutes,” TJ jokes in a voice of mock authority. 

The four of them happily run over to the large bouncy castle and kick off their shoes before diving inside. A laughter filled bounce ensues. The four big boys playfully push each other around but sadly they eventually have to exit and give the kids back the bouncy house intended for them. They were still in fits of laughter as they pile out. TJ thanks the parents and children - especially the birthday girl - for letting them hang out but says he best leave them enjoy the rest of the party. 

Some of the laughter was still tapering off as the boys take comfort at a picnic table not too far from where they just left. 

“I definitely did not think I’d be going to a six year olds birthday party today.” Marty chuckles as he settles into his seat. 

“Neither did I but that was spectacular,” Walker affirms, “I want to capture this moment.” Walker digs into his backpack and pulls out his sketchpad and a pencil. 

“Wait, let me fix my tiara!” Marty says dramatically and everyone erupts in laughter again. 

“Hey princess, smile.” TJ says pulling out his phone and he captures a picture of Marty whilst he was unprepared. “You look terrible,” TJ laughs, “I’m sending it to Buffy.” 

“TJ!” Marty tries to reach across Cyrus to get to TJ’s phone and Cyrus lets out a whine.

“Guys!” Walker speaks up and the commotion stops when they all look at him. 

“Stay still or you’ll all end up looking like demons.” Walker waves his pencil with authority. 

The three other boys pause their disturbance and give Walker apologetic looks. They settle into place at the picnic table and pose happily together as Walker begins to sketch away.

TJ’s phone buzzes and he lets his eyes glance down at it for a second. “It’s Buffy,” TJ says with a quiet chuckle as he’s trying to not move. 

“No.” Marty whines and Cyrus nudges him gently to remind him not to move. Marty stiffens his poses again and through his teeth exposing grin he threatens, “I will end you, Kippen.”

“Bring it on, princess,” TJ chuckles. 

Walker finishes his drawing and displays it proudly. The three express their praise at his talent. Cyrus grips the sketch gently in his hands and admires it longer than the others. 

  


 

“You can keep it, Cyrus.” Walker smiles. 

“Really?” Cyrus asks .

“Sure.” Walker nods and the other two smile to show they were okay with him having custody of the drawing. 

“I’m sad you’re not in it.” Cyrus frowns. 

Walker shrugs a shoulder nonchalantly, “Hard to be in the picture when you’re drawing it.” 

“Can I borrow a piece of paper and some pencils?” Cyrus asks. “I want to draw you.” 

“Sure.” Walker hands Cyrus his backpack, “You can use whatever you like.” 

The four remain at the table and eat the lunch that TJ and Cyrus had packed. Whilst everyone is joking around Cyrus is intently focusing on his drawing of Walker and his eyes glance up and across the table ever so often to make sure he was keeping attention to detail. 

“Are you finished yet?” TJ asks impatiently as he wanted to see what Cyrus had been working on. 

“Almost.” Cyrus mumbles as he signs his name in the corner. “There, finished!” 

Walker excitedly leans forward and waits for the reveal. 

“I’m a terrible artist but I tried really hard.” Cyrus talks down his work before revealing it. 

“Show me!” Walker smiles eagerly and finally Cyrus shows his drawing to everyone. Walker lets out a gasp and takes the drawings in his hand. 

  


 

“It’s terrible I know,” Cyrus frowns. 

Walker’s face lights up like he was just given the most precious piece of art in existence. “I love it!” 

“You’re just saying that.” Cyrus says embarrassed and Walker looks offended at the accusation. 

“This is the nicest thing anyone has ever given to me in the whole of forever.” Walker hugs the drawing to his chest. 

Cyrus smiles to himself. He really liked Walker. 

The boys hang out at the park until the late afternoon. It was truly shaping up to be one of the best days of summer that's why everyone is quick to agree with Cyrus when he happily labels today ‘the best day ever’. 

“If you’re interested in keeping it going I know something we could all do tonight.” Walker says. 

“Im intrigued, do tell?” Cyrus pleas at the edge of his seat. 

“Have you guys heard of The Summer Hunt?”

“Is that the big over night scavenger hunt they run every summer?” TJ questions. 

Walker nods, “It’s tonight, you have to be 13 and over with a team of four to enter.”

“I’m down.” Marty agrees with a nod.

“I suck at math but I say we fit that criteria.” TJ smiles at Cyrus, “What do you say?”

Cyrus looks reluctant but he agrees. As the boys start going over team name ideas, Cyrus quietly sits by and doesn’t contribute unless directly asked for an opinion. 

Shortly after agreeing on calling themselves ‘the bouncy boys’ in reference to their previous bouncy castle session, the group agrees to disband and meet back up after dinner for when the scavenger hunt list is announced. 

“Hey, Cy,” TJ tugs at the hem of Cyrus’s shirt to stop him from leaving. Cyrus turns around with a soft smile at TJ’s use of the endearing nickname. TJ had only called Cyrus ‘Cy’ once before and it was just in the past week. TJ didn’t even really mean to do it, it was just a sleepy “Yeah, Cy.” In response to Cyrus asking if he was still awake during one of their sleepovers but Cyrus found it just as soft and cute now as he did earlier in the week.

“You want to hang back for a bit and go for a swing before leaving?” TJ asks and Cyrus silently nods.

“You guys coming?” Marty calls over to them, he and Walker had paused a few metres away as they figured they’d all walk together until they had to break off into different directions to go home.

“Uh, we’re going to hang back for a while,” TJ says, “We’ll catch up with you tonight.”

Walker and Marty exit and TJ and Cyrus make their way over to the vacant swing set.

“One of these days actual children are going to want to use the swings when we do.” Cyrus jokes as he sits down but it felt halfhearted and his laugh sounded more forced than anything else.

TJ sits on the swing opposite to Cyrus but instead of swinging he keeps his feet planted firmly on the ground. Cyrus just weakly rocks himself by shifting his weight on his feet, the balloon still tied to his wrist knocks awkwardly against the chain. 

“Is everything alright?” TJ asks with his eyes firmly on Cyrus.

“Everything is perfect.” Cyrus insists. “Why wouldn't it be?”

“You seemed a little off before the others left,” TJ highlights. “Did you not want to do the scavenger hunt?” 

“No I do.” Cyrus nods. 

“Then what is it?” TJ presses, “Because you didn’t seem too excited about it when the guys were picking out team names.”

“It’s just that Buffy, Andi and me used to talk about this scavenger hunt when we were little and how we’d do it when we were old enough.” Cyrus shares.

“Oh,” TJ says and he takes a second to process, “So you’re worried about doing it without them?” 

Cyrus nods. 

“How come didn’t you say something earlier?” TJ asks.

“We were sitting with two people who have... _pasts_... with Andi and Buffy.” Cyrus states.

TJ gives a ‘you’re right’ kind of look before questioning, “Do you think Andi and Buffy would be angry if you did the hunt without them?” 

“They’d be bummed they’re missing it but they’d want me to go and have fun anyway.” Cyrus says. 

“Then what’s the problem?” TJ tries to understand. 

“The problem is I miss them.” Cyrus frowns. 

TJ wears an empathetic smile, “I’m sorry.” 

“Losing Buffy for two months during the year when she moved away was bad enough but at least I had Andi.” Cyrus says. 

“You got me.” TJ says encouragingly. 

“I know.” Cyrus smiles. 

“But it’s not the same, I know.” TJ nods. 

“No,” Cyrus groans as he didn’t mean for it to sound like TJ’s company wasn’t enough, “If you didn’t walk into The Spoon the day they left I would have been mopey Cyrus all summer.” 

“I don’t like mopey Cyrus,” TJ laughs faintly, “He sings sad songs about swings and kills baby tater versions of himself.” 

Cyrus lets himself smile at this. 

“Why don't you try and FaceTime them tonight?” TJ suggests. 

“Because Andi is busy making up for lost time with her parents whilst Buffy is probably busy proving to her summer camp that she’s the best.” Cyrus frowns. 

“Sounds like Buffy.” TJ mumbles with a nod. TJ then curls his expression into something sweeter and he holds eye contact with Cyrus so he’d know he heard him when he said, “Cyrus, they’d make time for you.”

Cyrus smiles at the comment and pushes his feet off the ground before kicking himself into a low repetitive swing. 

“I’m adding it to the list.” TJ says and he mimics Cyrus’s height with his own swings. 

“Adding what?” Cyrus asks. 

“The scavenger hunt.” TJ says, “Selfishly, I want to do it but not without you, but I also don’t want you feeling guilty about it the whole time so I’m using my second addition to the list. That way you have to do it and guilt free too.” 

Cyrus smiles at the loophole around his feelings of guilt. “You’ll only have one addition left after this.” 

“I’ll think of something good.” TJ smiles as he begins to go higher than Cyrus on the swings. “Now swing higher before I use my last addition to make you attempt the underdog trick.” 

Cyrus laughs nervously and kicks his legs to go higher. 

Once Cyrus returns home from the park he takes out his phone to try and FaceTime Buffy but coincidentally she calls him before he gets the chance. 

“Buffy!” Cyrus says excitedly. 

“Cyrus!” Buffy matches his happy tone, “Wait a sec, let me add Andi.” 

Buffy shows a concentration face for a moment and less than a minute later Andi’s grin is also beaming through the screen. 

“I miss you guys so much!” Cyrus flops down on his bed and Buffy and Andi tangle their ‘I miss you too’s’ together in response.”

They all quickly ramble about how their summer is going so far, you would have thought they haven’t had any communication these past five weeks even though they have talked prior to this point. 

“Why did TJ send me a picture of Marty in a tiara today?” Buffy questions. “Since when are they friends?”

“Since we bumped into him at the virtual reality arcade.” Cyrus explains. 

“Oh.” Buffy knits her brows together. “So you guys have been like.. hanging out?”

“Only a couple times.. so far.” Cyrus is mumbly. 

“Cool.” Buffy smiles but it looks forced. “Were you with them today?” 

“Yeah I was, we were at the park,” Cyrus nods, “Walker was there too.” 

“You were hanging out with Walker?” Andi looks confused.

“You were hanging out with Marty and Walker, like all together?” Buffy asks and it makes Cyrus nervous that Buffy’s secret crush was on Walker which could make things awkward with the new friendships that have formed this summer. 

“Yes.” Cyrus shrugs, “It just kind of happened, we bumped into Marty at the arcade and Walker at the roller rink...” 

“So you’re all friends now?” Buffy questions. 

“Yes.” Cyrus repeats. “We’re actually doing the scavenger hunt tonight...” 

“You are?” Andi asks surprised. 

“Yeah, please don’t be mad at me.” Cyrus frowns. 

“You’re allowed to be friends with whoever you want, Cyrus, we’d never be mad at you.” Andi shakes her head. 

“I meant about the hunt.” Cyrus clarifies. 

“Cyrus, why would we be mad at you for that?” Buffy laughs. 

“I know we have talked about doing it together.” Cyrus says. 

“Next year.” Andi smiles. 

“Yeah,” Buffy grins too, “As long as your new friends know you’re doing it with us next year I don't mind.” 

“I love you guys,” Cyrus says with a wide grin. 

“We love you too.” Andi and Buffy say in unison. 

Later on, the bouncy boys meet up again for the scavenger hunt where the rules are stated and the list master distributes the checklist via text and everyone has a fair starting point. 

“Did you get a chance to speak to the girls?” TJ asks whilst they wait.

“I did.” Cyrus nods, “It’s funny, Buffy actually called me.” 

“Oh?” TJ looks surprised.

“Thank you.” Cyrus says. 

“For what?” TJ plays dumb and Cyrus rolls his eyes with a smile. Cyrus knew TJ told Buffy and Andi that he was feeling upset and that’s why they were so readily available to FaceTime. 

“Got it!” Walker exclaims as his phone buzzed when the lists were texted out. The four boys crowd around the phone and quickly skim through the items and tasks they have to complete. 

“I see at least three things on here that are on my own list.” Cyrus turns to TJ with a laugh. 

“Don’t forget that this will be the perfect chance for us to finally stay up all night.” TJ laughs too. 

“If we’re being honest, it’s not like we even really tried very hard again after the first night.” Cyrus points out. 

Once the hunt begins, the boys excitedly work through the checklist. They suffer through eating extremely hot chillies, karaoke in a public place, that _does not_ offer karaoke - Amber was witness to their terrible rendition at The Spoon as she was working - and trick shot bowling, just to name a few. 

After hours of laughter filled traipsing all over the city, they complete the list. By now it was after dawn and Cyrus had grown quite lethargic, so much so that TJ had to piggyback him over the finish line. The bouncy boys didn’t win The Summer Hunt but they sure did have a blast participating. 

“That was fun,” Marty yawns as they stand around together, “But I’m so ready for bed.” 

“Me too.” Walker agrees with a sleepy nod. 

“Me three.” Cyrus says with his eyes already closed. 

TJ picks up Cyrus’s arm and looks at the watch on his wrist. “Cyrus, we still have one hour to stay up to make it a full 24 hours from when we got up yesterday.” 

“No.” Cyrus whines sleepily. 

“Come on, we can get breakfast at The Spoon.” TJ says encouragingly. 

“Okay, let’s do it.” Marty gives his tired limbs a shake. 

“Yeah, we’ve come this far.” Walker nods, “Let’s see this task on your list complete.” 

Cyrus smiles at his friends, “You guys are the best.” 

“And you’re tired,” TJ smiles and he throws his arm around Cyrus’s shoulder, “Come on.”

The four sit together at a booth in The Spoon, their eyes all dangerously heavy as they poke at the plates of food they ordered. 

“And 3...2...1..” TJ counts down as the clock ticks by. “We’ve officially been up for 24 hours.” 

“Oh thank god,” Cyrus pushes his plate out of the way and rests his head on the table causing everyone else to laugh. 

“You want us to stay?” Marty asks TJ as he looks at Cyrus sleeping soundly on the table.  

“Nah it’s okay,” TJ shakes his head, “I’ll call his mom to pick us up.”

“Okay.” Marty says and he stands from the table, Walker follows his lead. “Don’t wait so long to call us to hang out next time.” 

“We won’t.” TJ speaks for both he and Cyrus and they didn’t wait. What was truly the best day of the summer so far, kickstarted three weeks of jam packed fun with the bouncy boys. They went to the trampoline park and ice skating and more. Walker and Marty were just as invested with Cyrus’s list as TJ was. Although they were crossing things off the list quickly they were also branching into other things Cyrus never would have dreamt of doing. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to @spaceottersart on tumblr for providing the artwork for this chapter!!


	9. Highs and Lows

It’s late into the eighth week of summer and the friendship between Cyrus, TJ, Walker and Marty has been growing stronger ever since their park day three weeks ago. The self labeled ‘Bouncy Boys’ are all at the pool for the day, TJ brought the twins along, Marty brought his nine year old brother and his brothers best friend, whilst Walker brought his seven year old niece to hang out too. 

Since it was a very hot day the public pool sounded like the perfect idea, it also meant Cyrus could check off two of the few tasks that were left on the list. There was the low diving board and listed directly under that was the high diving board.

TJ managed to encourage Cyrus to do the low diving board without much effort but when it came to climbing up the ladder of the high diving board, Cyrus couldn’t bring himself to go up. Instead of pushing, TJ suggests they take a break from the task and just swim in the pool. The four teens have a handstand competition in the main pool whilst keeping an eye on the younger children across in the kiddie pool.

When they finally come back to the high diving board again Cyrus reacts in a similar panicky manner. He’s still on the ground at the base of the high board, TJ is there for support, as are the twins. Walker and Marty took the other kids to go get ice cream for everyone in case Cyrus’s second attempt took a while again. 

“Come on, Cyrus, I’d do it if stupid Teej would let me!” Katie tries to encourage. 

“Katie, you’re 7 and mom would kill me.” TJ turns to scold her.

“I’d still do it.” Katie folds her arms bravely.

“You don’t have to do it, Cy.” TJ says seriously.

“I want to.” Cyrus nods as he nervously grips the ladder of the high board. 

“Go on.” TJ gives Cyrus a supportive smile and nod. “Just think of everything you’ve accomplished this summer, you’ve got this.” 

“I’ve got this.” Cyrus takes a deep breath before climbing up to the board slowly. This was the closet he’s gotten to actually going through with the task. 

Cyrus reaches the top and shuffles further onto the plank and freaks out when he can feel it begin to get wobbly. He looks down at TJ and the twins, Katie is clapping, TJ is sending him a thumbs up and Cooper looks just as terrified as Cyrus felt. 

“You’ve got this.” Cyrus tells himself again and he makes the plunge into the water below before he could talk himself out of it. It was the scariest and most exhilarating thing he had done in his entire life. Once Cyrus jumps up from underwater he coughs because of the water he accidentally inhaled on impact. He’s met with the cheery faces of the Kippen’s standing by the edge of the pool. Surprisingly though he hears a different familiar voice cheering him on too. 

“Woo, Cyrus!” The cheer comes from Amber as she approaches them. Cyrus climbs out of the pool and sports a surprised look to see her. 

“Amber?” Cyrus grins. 

“Hey, Cyrus, TJ.” Amber smiles at TJ briefly but she only really knew him as Cyrus’s friend that came in with him to the diner sometimes. 

“Perfect day for the pool.” Cyrus makes light conversation. 

“Yeah,” Amber nods, “I’m supposed to be meeting a girl from school.” 

“Nice.” Cyrus nods and for some reason the whole interaction felt very awkward as the Kippen’s lingered by. 

“I actually was going to call you today.” Amber announces. 

“You were, what for?” Cyrus questions. 

“Well my parents are out celebrating their anniversary tonight and they’re letting me have some friends over my house for a small party of sorts.” Amber explains, “I was going to see if you wanted to come.” 

“To a high school party?” Cyrus is surprised. 

“Yeah, it’s not going to be anything crazy,” Amber shakes her head nervously, “And my parents know about it so your mom can call my mom if she wants to talk to her about it...Iris is going to be there.” Amber adds as a selling point. 

“Oh..” Cyrus nods. 

“You don’t have to come?” Amber questions sheepishly. 

“Come where?” Marty’s voice trails over and he’s got Walker and the other three children with them, melting ice creams in hand. 

“To my party tonight.” Amber says, “You’re all welcome to come. Not the kids obviously,” Amber laughs nervously at the small children, “No offence munchkins.” 

Marty smirks and was about to say something before TJ cut him off, “If you say your lame party slogan I will push you in the pool.” 

“All this heat is making you cranky.” Marty pouts and hands TJ one of the spare ice creams. 

“My friend just got here.” Amber says looking past them, “But I’ll text you the address and time for later if you decide to come.” 

Amber leaves and although Cyrus expresses his reluctancy to go to a high school party, Marty convinces him it will be fun. Walker also seemed keen on the idea as he knew a few kids from Grant High but TJ appeared to be indifferent.

Later that evening the teens are kid free and Cyrus is dressed to impress but quietly questions how on Earth his friends managed to convince him to go to a high school party. 

As it turns out, Marty lives in the same street as Amber so the plan was to meet at his house before and stay there afterwards as it was barely even a minute walk. 

Outside of Amber’s house, Cyrus breathes heavily by the door, he was still looking for an excuse to go home. Finally Marty knocks and a few seconds later a stranger to them all answers. He seems just as confused by their presence as they did his. 

“Uh, hi, is Amber here?” Cyrus asks anxiously but the guy just walks away and leaves the door wide open. 

“I guess that means we can come in...” Marty laughs awkwardly too and TJ shrugs before being the first one to step over the threshold. 

They enter a room full of teenagers, all of which appeared to be older than them and it instantly made Cyrus feel out of place. Cyrus lets his eyes scan the room quickly in search of Amber. Finally she surfaces from what looks to be where the kitchen was. Excitedly she pushes past people standing around and makes her way towards the group.

“Cyrus, you made it!” She engulfs him in a hug.

“Of course.” Cyrus let’s out a nervous laugh.

“I’m so happy you’re here.” She grins. “Would you guys like something to drink?” Amber finally acknowledges the others. She takes Cyrus’s hand and drags him towards the kitchen, Walker, Marty and TJ follow. 

“I made sure my mom picked up grape soda at the store earlier.” Amber says as she pulls Cyrus into the kitchen.

“My favourite.” Cyrus smiles and he was beginning to feel more comfortable.

“I’m getting better at remembering regulars orders now.” Amber laughs, “It’s only taken me nine months.” 

Amber shows the middle schoolers the drink options and gets them all a plastic cup each. Someone pokes their head around the corner and says the chip bowl was running low. Amber grabs an unopened bag of potato chips and excuses herself.

Once alone, Marty pricks up a brow and points his quizzical look at Cyrus, “What was all that about?”

“What are you talking about?” Cyrus takes a sip from his cup.

“You know what I’m talking about.” Marty rolls his eyes at Cyrus’s avoidance, “She was being nice.”

“Wow she was being nice to me?” Cyrus gasps, “People might start thinking we’re friends.”

TJ can’t help but chuckle at Cyrus’s sarcasm because that’s uncharacteristic for him. Negative, sure but sarcastic, not often.

“Just saying,” Marty holds his hands up defensively, “She’s cute.”

“She’s also Jonah’s ex-girlfriend and Iris’s best friend.” Cyrus says and that elicits a reaction from Marty although he doesn’t say anything out loud. “Also we’re just friends.” Cyrus lets out an exhale, “Hiding away in the kitchen is not a good way to spend our first high school party.” Cyrus makes up an excuse to leave. Anything to get him away from girl talk. Thankfully girls wasn’t something they sat around and talked about much, that was one perk of Walker and Marty having romantic pasts with his friends, it meant they didn’t bring up girls often -new girls that is - Marty did have a habit of bringing up Buffy unnecessarily, which Cyrus found quite sweet even though TJ constantly teased him for it. 

Cyrus makes his way out into the living space where the high schoolers are gathered. He was regretting his decision to abandon the comfort of the empty kitchen but there was no going back now. Cyrus turns around to his friends to lean on them for support but Walker was already talking to someone he apparently knew. Marty is next to break away from the group and Cyrus sticks close by TJ until someone approached them. It was the ex captain of the basketball team from JMS, the captain before TJ. They got chatting quickly and Cyrus awkwardly stood by. 

Cyrus peels away without either of them noticing and goes down the hall in search of the bathroom, he didn’t even have to go he just thought it would allow him a few minutes away from how awkward he felt at the party.

Cyrus stops when he notices a decorative ‘A’ fixed on one of the doors and he assumes that was Amber’s room. He was set to walk past the door when it opened and a familiar face is spooked by his presence.

“Iris!” Cyrus jumps too because of her reaction. 

“Oh my god, Cyrus!” Iris matches his tone, “Hello!”

“You cut your hair.” Cyrus highlights her notably shorter doo.

“Yeah, I kinda thought my long hair made me look younger than what I am,” Iris anxiously twirls a strand around her finger, “I’m not sure if I like it yet.”

“I like it.” Cyrus affirms with a smile.

“Thanks.” She smiles softly. 

“When did you get here?” Cyrus asks. 

“I was here to help Amber set up.” 

“Are you hiding from the party too?” Cyrus motions towards Amber’s room from where she just came. 

“Guilty.” Iris laughs softly. “Parties make me nervous.” 

“Same.” Cyrus exhales loudly with a chuckle. 

“I’ll go back if you do?” Iris wagers. 

“Deal.” Cyrus nods.

As the two make their way back to the hub of the party Cyrus quiet literally bumps into TJ. Cyrus apologises as he staggers back but once he realises it’s TJ and not a stranger he calms down. 

“Hey, TJ.” Cyrus chuckles at their accident. 

“Where did you disappear to?” TJ asks and he glances at Iris for a second. 

“I bumped into my friend Iris.” Cyrus motions towards her, “Iris, this is my friend TJ.” 

Iris gives a very slight and nervous wave. “Hello,” she says softly and TJ  mumbles a weak greeting back.

“Oh you found each other,” Amber excitedly joins them. 

“Yep.” Iris gives her best friend a funny look and Amber grins almost eagerly. 

“Um, TJ, can you help me with something, over there?” Amber nudges her head back and TJ furrows his brows at her for being weird. “Just come here,” she lets out a frustrated groan and drags him away. 

“That was...”

“Super embarrassing.” Iris slaps a palm to her forehead. 

“I was going to say weird.” Cyrus half smiles. “Am I wrong in thinking that?” 

“No, not at all.” Iris shakes her head and a tinge of red crosses her cheeks, “Amber likes you.”

“She what?” Cyrus’s eyes widen. 

“Oh my god, no,” Iris shakes her head quickly. “I meant she likes you a lot as a friend and she liked us,” Iris motions between herself and Cyrus, “Together.” 

“Oh.” Cyrus says and then realisation and nerves hit, “ _Oh_..”

“Don’t worry,” Iris says quickly, “I explained that we were just friends. She clearly hasn’t received the message yet. She just figures if we’re together we could all hang out more..” 

Suddenly Cyrus felt guilty about his past relationship with Iris and how things were left between them. 

“Do you want to sit down and talk somewhere?” Cyrus asks. Iris agrees with a nod and the two find themselves in a little window nook in the living room. 

At first the two enter into a surface level conversation, Iris talks about new subjects she’ll be taking next year and Cyrus briefly chats about the list he’s been working through all summer. Cyrus’s eyes wander for a moment and they land on TJ, he seems to be stuck in a conversation with Amber that he clearly has no interest in.

Finally Cyrus works up the courage to talk about what he really wanted when he first asked Iris to chat. 

“I kind of feel bad for how we left things.” Cyrus admits.

“We already talked about it at the renaissance fair.” Iris says. 

“And that was the last time we talked,” Cyrus frowns.

“You don’t owe me an explanation,” Iris shrugs, “Sometimes people just don’t like you back.” 

“It’s not that I didn’t like you-” 

“It’s that you liked somebody else,” Iris interjects, “I know.” 

“You do?” Cyrus asks panicked.

“Yeah I could just tell,” Iris shrugs, “Did you ever tell her how you feel?”

 _Her._ Cyrus lets out a faintest sigh of relief but then he furrows his brows, why did he have to be relieved about that? Why did he have to hide the truth?

“I never told.. _him_.. no.” Cyrus can’t believe he said that out loud.

Iris blinks blankly for a second before realisation crosses her face, “Oh.”

“So when I said I didn’t like you that way..” Cyrus feels his palms getting sweaty as he talks about his feelings. “..What I meant was that..”

“You _really_ didn’t like me that way.” Iris lets out a quiet laugh. 

“Are you mad at me?” Cyrus questions. 

“Mad at you?” Iris gives him a look. 

“I kissed you.” Cyrus says. “Even when deep down I knew I probably shouldn’t have.” 

“Cyrus, I would never be upset with you for being confused.” Iris says sweetly. “We’re just kids, everything is confusing and we’re all scrambling to work things out.”

“When does it get less confusing?” Cyrus sticks out his bottom lip. 

“I wish I could tell you.” Iris gives him an empathetic smile before reaching forward and placing her hand over his. Iris holds Cyrus’s gaze with her expression as soft and sweet as ever, “Thank you for telling me.” 

“I really meant it when I said that I want us to be friends.” Cyrus’s smile is small but he feels very calmed by Iris’s reaction. 

“And I mean it this time when I say we will be.” Iris smiles and she rests her head on Cyrus’s shoulder, he places his head on top of hers. 

“I will admit I did think for a while I must be an awful kisser when you told me it would never get better.” Iris admits goofily, “But I guess now that all makes sense.”

Cyrus lifts his head and chuckles, “I’m sorry.”

Iris giggles too as she lifts her own head, “So do I get to know which boy?” She questions.

“No, absolutely not.” Cyrus chuckles nervously.

Iris coaxes her head, “Is it TJ?” 

“What?” Cyrus chokes on the idea, “No!” 

“I don’t know,” Iris laughs nervously, “I mean you were telling me about the list and I thought, maybe?” 

“No. No, no” Cyrus shakes his head. “I didn’t even know TJ back then, but we’re just friends.” Cyrus looks around nervously to make sure no one was overhearing this conversation. “It’s not him, I promise and it doesn’t matter anyway, I got over my crush. I’m crush free.” 

Iris giggles at his cute ramble and Cyrus’s mouth curls into a smile again, every time he told someone how he felt - even if he didn’t exactly know himself - he felt better for it, like all this stress was slowly dissipating. 

“I’ve only told Andi and Buffy about this,” Cyrus states, “I’m trying to work on the whole bravery thing so I can tell more people.”

“Well I won't tell anyone.” Iris’s soft smile remains and Cyrus trusted she meant it. “But for the record, I always thought you were very brave.” 

That was the best thing Iris could have said to Cyrus, if he wasn’t already comforted by her response he definitely would have calmed after that and hearing her say it made Cyrus feel as brave as she saw him. 

Their moment is interrupted when Amber’s raised voice crosses the room. 

“If you don’t like my friends you can leave my party.” Amber’s fiery remark can be heard from across the room.

Cyrus looks up from his conversation with Iris and sees Amber no longer with TJ but rather the guy that answered the front door. Cyrus maybe recognised him from being at The Spoon once with Amber but he wasn’t really sure. 

“Fine, if you want to hang out with middle schoolers lets play something a little more juvenile.” The boy folds his arms.

"We’re all almost fourteen or fifteen.” Cyrus is offended.

“I hate that guy.” Iris crinkles her nose. 

“Fine,” Amber challenges him and folds her arms close to her chest, “Name the game.” 

“Spin the bottle?” He suggests. 

Cyrus can feel his heart speed up in his chest and beads of nervous sweat form on his forehead. 

“Iris I have only kissed one person in my life and it was you.” Cyrus says nervously, “I really don’t want to play.” 

Iris gives her friend an empathetic look and shy, sweet, little Iris completely surprises Cyrus when she jumps up from where she sits and loudly suggests they play seven minutes in heaven instead.

“Iris.” Cyrus says quietly in shock as everyone looks at them, “That’s so much worse.” 

Iris grows nervous under everyones stares but she turns towards Cyrus with a comforting look. “It will be fine, I promise,” She says quietly. 

“Seven minutes in heaven it is.” Amber sends a surprised look Iris’s way. 

Iris takes Cyrus’s hand and leads him closer to the group, he makes nervous eye contact with TJ who kind of brushes him off. Iris leans into Amber but he hears her when she quietly says, “Make sure I get paired with Cyrus.” 

Amber’s look suggests she’s happy to oblige and Cyrus lets out a breath of relief. If he had to participate in this anxiety inducing game at least he’d be comfortable with Iris and the terrible irony of hiding in the closet with his ex girlfriend was certainly not lost on Cyrus. 

Before anyone is paired up, TJ rolls his eyes with a huff, “I’m not playing this stupid game.” 

“You scared?” The boy that suggested they play a game says bravely even though he was a good few inches shorter than TJ. 

“No.” TJ says unfazed, “I just figure I could have stayed home with my kid siblings if I wanted to play dumb kid games.” 

Cyrus studies TJ’s demeanour. Cyrus had noticed TJ had been a little off all afternoon, he was being quieter than usual but now TJ was noticeably acting different. It was almost like he had reverted back to his defensive jerky persona. 

“Maybe we should leave?” Cyrus looks at TJ and then he quickly flicks his gaze to Walker and Marty whom also seemed quite confused by TJ’s mood swing. 

“Whatever.” TJ shrugs. 

“Better get home before curfew, kids,” The rude guy laughs. 

“Literally no one likes you,” Amber turns around and snaps, “Why are you even here?”

That certainly shut him up and Amber and Iris walk the middle schoolers to the door. 

“Thanks for coming,” Amber says a little sheepishly, “Sorry some of my ‘friends’ are a little lame..” 

“Thanks for inviting us.” Cyrus smiles. 

“See you soon?” Amber asks, “Maybe Iris could come to our next movie night?” 

“ _Amber._ ” Iris gives her friend a stern but embarrassed look. 

“I would love that.” Cyrus says with a smile and Amber bounces happily on her toes. 

Cyrus gives Amber a quick hug goodbye first followed by a gentle embrace with Iris. Cyrus pulls away when he hears Amber say “Oh...” 

“Oh?” Cyrus looks to her confused but she was looking at TJ. 

Amber shakes her head quickly and laughs nervously, “Nothing, I should probably get back to my party.” 

Cyrus furrows his brows for a moment but thanks Amber again before they part ways. Cyrus meets up with his friends whom were watching from the bottom step of the porch as they were waiting to leave. After hearing Iris mumble something to Amber about her being embarrassing, Cyrus turns around, he gives them both a little wave. Amber doesn’t directly respond to this, instead she sports a perplexed expression, one she was wearing before Cyrus even turned to face them again.

The minute walk back to Marty’s house was a little awkward. Marty tries to fill the silence by stating, “No offence to Amber but high school parties, I don’t rate them.”

“There was no bouncy castle, she didn’t stand a chance.” Cyrus jokes and Walker and Marty chuckle. 

Once inside Marty’s home his parents express that they’re surprised they’re all home so early. Marty explains they weren’t feeling it and decided to hang back here instead. 

Everyone gets changed into their sleepwear and they play a few rounds of video games but they all fairly quickly turn in for an early night. Walker and Marty were staying in Marty’s room whilst TJ and Cyrus were in the living room on a two seater sofa each. 

“Hey, Teej, is something up?” Cyrus asks cautiously as he fixes the pillows and blanket on his sofa. 

“No, why?” TJ asks as he does the same on the other sofa. 

“You seemed a little off at the party.” Cyrus states. 

“Sorry about that.” TJ forces a laugh. “I think I got too much sun today, I’m burnt and I don’t really feel well.” 

“Oh sorry.” Cyrus apologises. 

“Not your fault.” TJ smiles, “Sorry if I ruined your night.” 

“No you’re fine.” Cyrus shakes his head, “I didn’t even want to go to the party anyway.” 

“Me either.” TJ says and he settles himself under the covers. “You seemed to enjoy yourself once you got there though.” 

“It was nice seeing Iris.” Cyrus nods and he gets settled on the couch adjacent to where TJ rests. They were both facing each other as they sit with their backs against the arm of their individual sofas.

“She seemed pretty eager for seven minutes in heaven.” TJ raises a brow and Cyrus began to feel panicky that this was going to be more forced girl talk for him, which he never had to do with TJ. 

“I think we were both just comfortable with the idea of being trapped in there with someone familiar rather than a stranger, we’re both a lot alike.” Cyrus laughs nervously and tries not to come across as weird. 

“I thought you two were just friends.” TJ states.

“We were but we did go on a couple dates last year.” Cyrus says. 

“How come it didn’t work out, I thought you two are a lot alike?” TJ questions, “Isn’t that what people want when they date. God knows that’s what Marty’s always barking on about when he talks about him and Buffy being so similar.” TJ laughs softly. 

Cyrus laughs too, “I don’t know, I guess we just didn't have the right things in common.” 

“Like what?” TJ asks. 

 _Gender.. Maybe.._ Cyrus thinks to himself but all he does is actual response is shrug. 

A quiet moment passes them by and it felt awkward which never really happened between the two. 

“Are you sure there’s nothing wrong?” Cyrus asks lightly with his brows furrowed. “Something didn’t happen at the pool or before the party to upset you?” 

“You’re being weird,” TJ laughs, “I’m fine. Like I said, I just don’t feel well.” 

“Okay..” Cyrus gives him a dubious look. 

“Don’t worry,” TJ pauses with a crooked smile, “I’ll get over it.” His small smile settles after he said this but there was something so sad about it that it actually made Cyrus upset. 

“I’m kinda tired,” TJ says as he shuffles down under the covers. “I think I’m going to go to sleep early.” TJ announces, “Night, Cy,” TJ says as he rolls over. 

“Night, Teej...” Cyrus frowns to himself still feeling uneasy about everything.


	10. Fireworks

A week has passed since Amber’s party and the last time Cyrus had seen TJ was after they parted ways the following morning. The two had texted a little since then but it was definitely less often than usual. TJ said he was unwell and just kicking back at home until he felt better. Cyrus offered to come over and keep him company but TJ said Cyrus should probably stay away so he didn’t get sick too. 

Now, Cyrus sits alone at the diner with a small baby taters to himself. He was so bored he didn’t even feel like tater theatre which would normally lift his spirits. Cyrus picks up his gaze when he hears a familiar voice. 

“You ordered without me?” Marty slips into the seat across from Cyrus. 

“I was hungry and you were taking forever.” Cyrus shrugs unapologetically. 

“I’ll let you make it up to me by paying for my milkshake.” Marty grins. 

“You always find a reason for me to pay.” Cyrus sends Marty a look even though Cyrus knew Marty was only ever joking when he said that. 

“A boys gotta eat,” Marty laughs, “And I don’t have a job.” 

“Neither do I.” Cyrus laughs, “And this summer is seriously eating through my bar mitzvah money.” 

Marty orders something to eat and the two settle into conversation. 

“So, what’s on the agenda for today?” Marty asks as he steals one of Cyrus’s baby taters. 

Cyrus shrugs and pops another tater into his mouth. 

“Gee, you’re about as conversational as TJ was.” Marty jokes. 

“You saw TJ?” Cyrus asks. 

“Yeah just before.” Marty bops his head. 

“TJ told me he was too sick to have people over.” Cyrus frowns. 

“He is.” Marty says quickly, “I stopped by unannounced... To bring him soup. That’s why I took so long to get here...” 

“I should have thought to make him soup.” Cyrus scolds himself and Marty wears a relieved expression. 

There’s a lull in the conversation although it isn’t awkward, Cyrus is eating his taters quietly in thought. When Cyrus picks his gaze up from his dwindling tray of baby taters, he’s met with Marty’s fixed stare. 

“Why are you looking at me like that?” Cyrus asks with a mouth full of potato.

“Like what?” Marty throws his arm back on the top of his seat casually. 

“Like that.” Cyrus says with a nervous laugh. “You’re being weird.”

“Am not. You’re the one being weird.” Marty insists. 

Cyrus lets it slide and a waitress drops off Marty’s meal. 

“So you and Iris seemed to be friendly at Amber’s party.” Marty says after taking a sip from his milkshake.

“Well we are friends.” Cyrus laughs.

“Just friends?” Marty questions. 

“Yep.” Cyrus nods. 

“What about Amber?” Marty doesn’t miss a beat.

“Also, just friends.” Cyrus nods. “Why, do you want to ask one of them out or something?” 

Marty scrunches his face up in confusion like that thought came out of nowhere. “No.” 

“Okay..” Cyrus laughs. “Then why are you so curious?” 

“No reason,” Marty shrugs casually, “Just bro talk.” 

“I’m not good at that,” Cyrus crinkles his nose, “Just ask Jonah.” 

“Ah Jonah, your best guy friend.” Marty edges forward, “After me of course.” He adds humorously. 

“Yes, my best guy friend.” Cyrus laughs anxiously. 

“You two are close?” Marty questions.

“Uh-huh.” Cyrus nods weakly under Marty’s intense stare and honestly Cyrus was a little anxious that Marty might know something about his past feelings. 

“Cool, cool.” Marty says. 

“Are you on some kind of medication or something?” Cyrus knits his brows, “Because you’re acting really strange.” 

“It’s just conversation between friends.” Marty gives Cyrus a look like he was weird for the accusation. “We’re just talking.” 

“Sure...” Cyrus forces his smile. 

“You know if you ever wanted to talk about anything, anything at all, I’m here for you?” Marty is still staring intently.

“Thanks, Marty,” Cyrus gives him a funny look because cool as a cucumber Marty was acting extremely bizarre and it was making Cyrus uneasy. “Is there anything _you_ want to talk about?” 

“Why would I want to talk about anything?” Marty furrows his brows. 

“I’m just getting the sense that something is on you mind.” Cyrus states. 

Marty looks suspicious before he says, “There’s actually one thing I’ve been thinking about recently,” after he says this his bizarre behaviour switches to something more vulnerable. 

“What’s bothering you?” Cyrus asks. 

“I was actually thinking about Buffy coming back from camp soon.” Marty says, “I was wondering what’s going to happen to our friendship when she’s home.”

“What do you mean?” Cyrus raises a brow. 

“It’s not like you and I spoke after everything went down between me and her.” Marty states. “When Buffy is home again do we revert back to that?”

“I don’t see a reason why we can’t all be friends.” Cyrus says. 

“There’s one I can think of.” Marty frowns. 

“Buffy was always willing to be your friend,” Cyrus states, “You’re the one that turned your back on her when she said she didn’t want to be more than that.” 

Marty looks guiltly for a moment and propbably a little hurt about the reminder of Buffy’s rejection. 

“But she turned me down, Cyrus, what am I supposed to do?” Marty questions, “Be her best bud?” 

“No, but you just shut her out completely.” Cyrus frowns as he hurt to see Buffy so upset over Marty in the past, "No offence, Marty but I’m team Buffy on this one. You can’t be a jerk to someone because they don't like you back.” 

“You’re right” Marty looks like a little boy that’s just been scolded but then his expression changes into something more upbeat, “You’re exactly right. That’s really good advice, I’m going to use that.” 

"For what?” Cyrus enquires. 

“No one- Nothing.”  Marty laughs nervously and for a second he was acting strange again but then just as quickly he switches back to being more vulnerable. “Do you think Buffy will forgive me for being a bit of a sore loser?” Marty questions. 

“She forgave TJ and he did a lot more than ignore her.” Cyrus shrugs, “So as long as you apologise and mean it, I’d say you’re in with a good chance.” 

Marty looked like he wanted to say something else but he stopped himself. 

“I wonder if Walker is going to want to hang out with Andi and Jonah when they return.” Cyrus brings up the mirroring issue. 

“That boy is a fruit loop,” Marty laughs but there was no malice behind the comment, “I bet he’d be happy to go on dates with them.” 

Cyrus chuckles at this, Marty was a little more hurt by the Buffy rejection than Walker was by Andi’s. Maybe that was because Marty and Buffy had months of build up but regardless, he hoped they could all move past it and be friends. Cyrus didn’t want this summer friendship to be forgotten once school starts again.

The bell on the door chimes and Cyrus spots Amber in her uniform, with a bag slung over her shoulder as she was ready to begin her shift. 

“Oh, Cyrus!” Amber says even more eagerly than she usually does. 

Cyrus waves a greeting and Amber approaches the table. 

“Hi, Marty.” Amber greets him. “Is it just you two today?” 

“Yep.” Cyrus nods. 

“No TJ?” Amber questions, “Or Walker?” She adds quickly. 

“Nope,” Cyrus says with a little frown. Walker was busy and TJ was sick.

“I haven’t seen TJ with you guys all week.” Amber highlights. 

“He’s sick.” Marty says defensively and it earns him another strange look from Cyrus. 

“He looked a little... _sick_.. at my party,” Amber says nervously, “I hope he’s okay.” 

“He’s fine.” Marty says firmly. 

Between jittery Amber and now defensive Marty, Cyrus had no idea what had gotten into everyone. “How did I all the sudden become the normal friend?” Cyrus questions to no one in particular. 

-

The following morning Cyrus is happy to wake to a text from TJ asking if he was free to hang out. Cyrus eagerly agrees and asks what he had in mind. TJ says he’ll explain when they meet up. 

Although Cyrus was still confused and honestly a little concerned that he might have done something to upset TJ, he was excited to see him. After spending practically the whole summer together it was a lot to not really talk for a week. The separation definitely made Cyrus realise how good of a friend he considered TJ to be, he knew this because of how much he missed him in his absence. It was up there with how much he missed, Andi, Buffy and Jonah and they had been gone for over two months now.  

When Cyrus’s doorbell rings he finds himself practically running to answer it. When Cyrus swings the door open he’s met with the smiley face of TJ who’s holding a chocolate muffin in his hand. 

“Chocolate, chocolate chip muffin.” TJ says with a goofy grin. 

“Please say that’s for me,” Cyrus’s eyes are wide with hunger as he ogles the treat. 

TJ chuckles and passes the muffin to Cyrus, “Hey, underdog, long time no see.”

Cyrus grips the muffin excitedly in his hand and he can’t help but think it felt like a peace offering although Cyrus _still_ didn’t understand what even happened in the first place. 

“You look good.” Cyrus says as he breaks off a piece of muffin and tosses it in his mouth. “I mean, better- healthy, as in not sick.” Cyrus half chokes on his mouthful as he scrambles to clarify his statement.

“Thanks,” TJ laughs at Cyrus’s fumble. “I feel better.” 

“I’m glad.” Cyrus shuts his front door, “So what are we doing today?”

TJ reaches into his back pocket and pulls out a folded and visibly crumpled piece of paper. Cyrus knew immediately it was the list. There was no real ownership of the physical list itself. It had bounced around between the two of them over the course of the summer, it ended up with whoever was holding it last when they finished their task for the day. By now it had been through a lot, it was crumpled from being shoved in and out of their backpacks or pockets so many times and during one hang, Marty spilt his soda on it a little which annoyed TJ but Cyrus defused the situation by saying he thought it gave the list more character. 

“There is a total of four things left on the list.” TJ says as he unfolds the paper.

“Four?” Cyrus asks in shock. “That’s it?” 

“Yeah, I was kind of surprised too.” TJ laughs and he moves beside Cyrus and holds the list out so they can both see. The majority of the tasks were ruled out with a line. “When I was writing these down back at the beginning of summer I was thinking about how we could achieve them all and thinking about the ones we could try on the same day.”

“And you told me I was over complicating things.” Cyrus turns his gaze sidewards to TJ. 

“You would have planned everything down to the second if you could.” TJ jokes, “For the most part we’ve just been winging it.” 

Cyrus nods. 

“When I was writing them all down a few things made sense to do on the same day like these last ones,” TJ points, “Excluding the pier jump that is.” TJ adds with a sensitive an understanding look. Even just the mention made Cyrus anxious and a little embarrassed. 

One of the remaining tasks on the list that Cyrus could read was ‘ringtoss’ and another was ‘bumper cars’ so it didn’t take Cyrus too long to work out what TJ had in mind. “Carnival day?” Cyrus asks with a smile. 

TJ nods, “I was saving the carnival until the end of the list so it would be like a fun celebration almost that we worked through it and since it’s Saturday they’ll have the firework display on tonight.”

“I love fireworks.” Cyrus beams.

“I know.” TJ says with a smile. 

“Is Walker and Marty coming?” Cyrus asks. 

“Yeah, they’ll meet us there.” TJ nods. “You ready to go?” 

“Yes, just let me change my shoes first.” Cyrus says.

“What’s wrong with the ones you’re wearing?” TJ questions. 

“I don’t want to ruin these ones if I’m sick.” Cyrus states and TJ looks confused, Cyrus just shakes his head, “It’s not important, don’t worry.” Cyrus laughs nervously and the pair make their way to the summer carnival. Because the carnival is on on the outskirts of town the two catch a bus there to save themselves walking all that way. 

“Marty says they’re five minutes away and will meet us at the front entrance.” TJ says as they walk towards the front. 

As they’re standing at the entrance waiting for Walker and Marty to arrive, carnival music and laughter drifts through the open air. Cyrus is immediately hit with memories of his double date with Iris, Amber and Jonah. Cyrus quietly reflects on how he was feeling back then, at the time he wasn’t fully conscious of his feelings for Jonah but he was aware that he was more excited to be spending the day with the ultimate frisbee captain than his first date. In fact, Cyrus actually forgot he was on a date back then. Although Cyrus was having so much fun and he and Iris were getting along ridiculously well, Cyrus was too busy trying to impress Jonah rather than woo his date because Cyrus was far more worried about Jonah liking him than he was Iris. 

After thinking about his double date and Iris and how he opened up to her, a thought pops into Cyrus’s mind, one he had been trying to ignore for the past week. Cyrus was thinking about TJ being distant this past week, he was weird after the party and it felt like it was due to more than him just being unwell. Cyrus was quietly fearing that TJ somehow overheard his conversation with Iris, the part about liking a boy or even worse the part where Iris guessed TJ as the crush. Cyrus feared TJ heard this, misunderstood and got funny about it but Cyrus had been squashing this idea every time it came to his mind because if he let himself believe that, he would be absolutely crushed because Cyrus had spent weeks with TJ and the closer they got the more desperate he was to tell TJ about his confusing web of feelings. So the idea that TJ might not be accepting of that was too much for Cyrus to handle. 

“Hey, you okay, Cy?” TJ asks with a concerned expression and it snaps Cyrus out of his thought bubble. 

“Yeah, I’m fine.” Cyrus forces a smile and nods. _If he was uncomfortable around me he wouldn’t have brought me here today... Right?_ Cyrus tries to talk himself out of the thought spiral so it wouldn’t dampen his mood for the day. 

“Look, there’s the guys now.” TJ motions towards their two other friends approaching. 

Much like yesterday, Marty was acting a little jittery but at least TJ seemed to think he was being bizarre too so Cyrus found comfort that he wasn’t making it up. Walker on the other hand bounces off Marty’s hyped energy and he uses that energy to hype everyone else up for the carnival. 

Firstly, the bouncy boys spend sometime walking around, they go in the house of mirrors and play around with their distorted reflections. At one point Cyrus walks into the glass, thus causing everyone else to laugh and then apologise as Cyrus pouted and rubbed his tender nose. 

Then they walked through the haunted house together which took a lot of convincing for Cyrus but he didn’t have much time to be scared himself because Walker was holding onto Cyrus’s side so tightly it was distracting and actually quite amusing and honestly a little confidence building to see someone else more frightened than him. 

They stop to play a few carnival games along the way. Walker was fantastic at a fishing game where you fish rubber duckies out of a blow up pool and Marty was excellent at a water pistol shooting game, although his competitive nature did flare up during all the games they stoped for. TJ fairly effortlessly succeeded at any game he tried because that’s just him but TJ was more focused on encouraging Cyrus with his less impressive attempts rather than playing the games himself.

Finally they made it to the dreaded ringtoss game and Cyrus was yet to win a prize at any of the games they’ve played so far.

“This is useless,” Cyrus states with a huff, “The last time I was at the carnival I used all my tickets and won nothing. Iris had to win me my stuffed dinosaur.” 

“Iris won it for you?” TJ says to Cyrus and flicks a look to Marty whom was avoiding TJ’s stare. “You came to the carnival with Iris?”

“Last year for our first date,” Cyrus laughs nervously because he felt like a liar when he called it a date, “We called him Cyrus with an ‘I’ because that was our mashup name.” 

“Cute.” TJ says through a forced smile. 

“I want cotton candy, who wants cotton candy?” Marty questions loudly and he sets off in the direction of one of the vendors. 

“I’ll have one!” Cyrus calls after him.

“I’m going to get some more tickets, you keep trying.” TJ says with a smile as he hands Cyrus what was left of his own tickets before quickly following after Marty. 

Walker and Cyrus continue to play the ringtoss game whilst they wait for the others to return. TJ and Marty come back just as Cyrus used up his last ticket. 

“Where’s the cotton candy?” Cyrus questions once Marty shows up empty handed. 

“I forgot,” Marty chuckles nervously. 

“Here, I got the tickets,” TJ interrupts and hands Cyrus more tickets for the game. 

It took another twenty minutes and far more money than the prize was worth but Cyrus finally won the smallest prize you could get. As he stated very clearly before playing the game, he wanted to _win_ a prize and not be given one of the consolation ones. Cyrus ends up walking away with a little stuffed frog that was smaller than the size of his palm. Although it was small it was honestly just as satisfying as the giant dinosaur Iris won for him on their first date.

Next they all make their way towards the bumper cars and Cyrus expresses how he’s not sure it’s a good idea as he gets very motion sick. TJ is encouraging and says to Cyrus he should be fine since he’s the one in control of the car. Cyrus agrees and gets into his car with his nerves at maximum capacity.  

The ride is turned on and Marty, Walker and TJ all speed off eagerly and chuckle as they collide with one another. Cyrus however takes off cautiously and slowly moves about with all his focus and effort put in to safely avoiding people. 

“What are you doing, Cyrus?” TJ shouts over the noise. 

“I’m indicating.” Cyrus says with his hand pointed out to his side and the rest of the bouncy boys erupt in laughter. They then all silently decide to gang up on Cyrus and this encourages him to really get into the spirit of bumper cars. Thus resulting in many laughs. 

“How was that?” TJ asks once they leave the bumper course. 

“So much fun,” Cyrus says with a wide smile, “I want to go again.” 

“Maybe later, we still have one more thing left on the list to do today.” TJ says. 

“What’s that?” Cyrus asks as he couldn’t recall what was left on the list other than the pier jump.

“Horses.” TJ smiles. 

“Horses?” Walker pricks up a brow. 

“What does that even mean?” Marty chuckles. 

“Just horses.” TJ says and Cyrus smiles fondly to himself about their first park day all the way back at the beginning of summer where TJ questioned the very same task on the list.

TJ leads everyone to the petting zoo within the carnival. The four teenage boys all go super soft and smiley for the baby animals. They each buy a bag of feed and spend time in the pens with the little goats, piglets, lambs and the alpacas. 

“Hey, Teej, do you think I’d ever be able to convince you to hold a snake?” Cyrus looks to TJ who’s all cuddly with a sleepy lamb. 

“Absolutely not,” TJ chuckles nervously. 

“What about a little lizard?” Cyrus questions “We could work up to the snakes” 

TJ shakes his head with a scrunched up expression. “Maybe next summer we can work through my stuff,” TJ jokes but quietly Cyrus already liked the idea of next summer. 

After the four middle schoolers peel themselves away from the cuteness overload that was the petting zoo, they make their way to the pens adjacent where the ponies were kept. 

“You’re not really going to make me ride a pony are you?” Cyrus already felt embarrassed. 

“Ponies are small horses right?” TJ was fighting the urge to laugh. “It’s on the list, Cy.” 

“But this is so embarrassing,” Cyrus folds his arms. “There’s literally only small children in line.” 

“We were at a kids birthday party last month.” TJ highlights. 

“But that was different.” Cyrus mumbles. 

“We’ll all do it, how about that?” TJ suggests. 

“I certainly will not.” Marty folds his arms. 

“I’ll do it!” Walker claps his hands together excitedly with a giggle.

“Come on, Marty, do it for Cyrus?” TJ coaxes his head. 

“Fine!” Marty agrees with a huff. 

Then, like any normal thirteen and fourteen year old boys would, the bouncy boys get lead around the carnival on ponies with brightly coloured hair and ribbons to match. Once they gave in to the complete embarrassment of it all, it was actually quite funny and they were all able to laugh about it and enjoy themselves. TJ made sure he sneakily took photos of Marty - whom seemed to be the most uncomfortable - to send to Buffy. 

Later, after hours at the carnival the sun was setting on a wonderful day. Cyrus had been enjoying himself so much that he forgot all his concerns about TJ being distant this past week. TJ was back to his usual confident, encouraging and kind towards Cyrus self. 

The group had stopped their wandering and sat down for a bite to eat. They were all finishing up with their dinner when Walker asks if they can go on some rides now. 

“I can’t.” Cyrus shakes his head and up until this point he had been successfully avoiding rides all day, he really didn't want a repeat of the merry-go-round incident. “I just get too sick.” Cyrus frowns, “But you guys go ahead, I’ll wait.” 

“We don’t have to go on rides, it’s fine.” TJ smiles. 

“Yeah, we can go to the fortune teller or something instead.” Walker says happily. 

“No.” Marty says loudly and it felt out of place, “I mean, I love rides.” Marty softens once everyone’s quizzical stares were pointed his way, “How about Walker and I go on some rides and you two find somewhere good for us to watch the fireworks.” 

“We really don’t have to split up.” TJ gives Marty a look. 

“But this works, you and Cyrus don’t want to go on the rides me and Walker do so it’s perfect.” Marty’s grin is wide. 

“You can go with them, I’ll watch.” Cyrus smiles as he didn’t want anyone to miss out because of him. 

TJ flicks his gaze between Cyrus and Marty. “You guys go ahead,” TJ says to Marty and Walker, “But we’ll text you where to meet us for fireworks?” 

“Yeah, dude, for sure,” Marty says as he leads Walker away quickly, “We’ll meet you there.” 

“I’m worried about him.” Cyrus say as he watches walk Marty walk away. “He’s acting very strange lately.” 

“You’re only worried about him just now?” TJ laughs nervously. “I could have told you he was strange a long time ago.” 

Cyrus rolls his eyes with a smile. “Can we get cotton candy? I’ve been craving it all day since Marty brought it up earlier.” 

“Sure.” TJ nods. “I can pay.” 

“No, no, I’ll pay.” Cyrus insists, “I used almost all of your game tickets earlier.” 

TJ lets Cyrus pay and the two get a huge cotton candy stick to share. 

“I guess we should choose somewhere on the grass to sit for the fireworks before it gets too crowded.” Cyrus says and TJ agrees. 

There’s a section at the back of the carnival that was open grassy space, there was a stage with live music and children running around. A few people were already sitting down on mats waiting for the firework display to start once it was properly dark. The boys pick a spot towards the outer ring of where the crowd was forming. Still prime viewing spot but without the awkward cramped feeling being in amongst the the strangers gives. 

They sit beside each other, Cyrus has crossed legs whilst TJ has his legs out flat in front of him and he has his arms back holding up his weight. Cyrus holds the stick of cotton candy in his hand and pulls off a piece and lets it dissolve in his mouth. “I’ve had so much fun today.” 

“Me too.” TJ agrees.

“I can’t believe the list is almost finished.” Cyrus shakes his head in disbelief. 

“I can.” TJ states. “You were the only one that didn’t believe you could do those things.” 

Cyrus smiles at this and thinks, more accurately, TJ was the only one that believed he could do it as sometimes his other friends could feed his negativity. Cyrus had heard himself be described as helpless before and even if meant humorously, it wasn’t exactly confidence building to hear, especially coming from his best friends. TJ though - even as strangers during the muffin encounter - encouraged Cyrus to go for the muffin himself. Walker and Marty might have showed enthusiasm throughout the summer with Cyrus’s list but it was really TJ that pushed Cyrus to get out of his own head and do these things. 

“Thanks for helping me.” Cyrus says with a soft smile. 

“Happy to.” TJ matches his grin. 

“I’m sad the list is almost over, it feels like summer is ending and I don’t want that at all.” Cyrus frowns. 

“Well there’s still the pier jump,” TJ says, “If you decide you want to do that.”  

Cyrus lets that sink in for a moment before saying, “You also have your third addition to the list.” 

“I was thinking about that last night actually.” TJ smiles. 

“Did you come up with anything?” Cyrus questions. 

“There’s still two weeks left of summer,” TJ points out, “I don’t want to make any rash decisions and waste my last addition.” 

“You should pick something you want to do,” Cyrus says, “You’ve helped me with all my stuff this summer. I think you should pick something for yourself. I’ll do whatever you want to do.” 

“I’ll keep that in mind.” TJ says quietly with a smile. 

“I wonder where Marty and Walker are,” Cyrus looks at his watch, “The fireworks will be starting soon. I texted them where we are, can you see them?” Cyrus looks around the crowd for their friends. 

“They probably got caught up in a ride line or something.” TJ shrugs, “I’m sure they’ll see the fireworks from wherever they are though.” 

“You’re probably right.” Cyrus smiles. 

The first firework sets off with a loud pop. “They’re starting,” Cyrus excitedly taps TJ’s upper arm with the back of his palm. Cyrus watches as the flare shoots up like a reverse shooting star and then bursts into a fiery red dust. It’s embers spark out and dissipate.

The firework display gets more grand and bright colours flash across the sky. Each one making Cyrus happier than the last.  

“Those are my favourite kind,” Cyrus peels his eyes away to look at TJ who meets Cyrus’s gaze with a smile. Flecks of the fireworks sparkle in TJ’s eyes giving his usual green orbs a golden glow. 

They smile at each other for longer than needed, TJ breaks first and points his gaze back towards the fireworks but Cyrus finds himself still looking at TJ as the fireworks continue to catch in his eyes. 

Cyrus thinks back to his time at the carnival with Iris and even though he was enjoying himself - up until the merry-go-round incident - he wasn’t really there in the moment as he was quietly obsessing over looking cool in front of Jonah. Cyrus thought how wonderful it was right now to be sat with exactly the person he wanted to be seated with and not have to worry about impressing him because TJ has always appreciated Cyrus for exactly who he is whilst still inspiring him to step out of his comfort zone. 

Cyrus is still watching TJ watch the fireworks when he feels his hand get sweaty around the paper cone of the cotton candy stick. His cheeks were warm even though there was a nice cool breeze out and his heart began to pick up its pace. Cyrus’s soft smile falls and concern crosses his face. _Uh-oh..._ Cyrus can almost hear his heart beating in his chest as he’s realising his feelings for TJ went beyond friendship. _When did that happen?_


	11. Four Talks and a Fight

After realising his feelings for TJ during the firework display, Cyrus panics and quickly finds an excuse to go home even though Marty offered for everyone to stay at his house.

Cyrus went home alone and has a restless nights sleep as he was too busy stressing over this sudden and confusing realisation. Cyrus lays awake trying to make sense of his crush on TJ. At quarter to five in the morning, Cyrus is still wide awake and the faint ticks of the second hand from his wall clock were slowly driving him insane. Cyrus springs out of bed and changes into some casual clothes and he was far too frantic to perfectly craft his outfit like he usually would.

Cyrus makes his way out of the house and even though it’s only 5am, the sun has begun to rise since it’s summer. Cyrus power walks down the street with no real destination in mind but somewhere along the way he becomes set on a single idea and with that crazed thought in mind, Cyrus makes his way to the Shadyside pier.

Once at the seaside, Cyrus marches down the old wooden pier on a mission. As the end of the pier got closer, Cyrus’s strides became slower and shorter, even with fear and panic beginning to kick in, Cyrus forces himself to the edge. With a deep breath Cyrus leans forward to look at the water bellow. The water was calm, not at all mirroring how Cyrus currently felt.

 _Do it,_ Cyrus internally yells at himself, _it’s just a little jump... and then a whole lot of ocean..._ As Cyrus is leaning forward and staring into the ocean trying to force himself off the pier, his cell slips out of his pocket and splashes into water bellow.

“No no no!” Cyrus whines as he watches it sink until it is no longer visible. “Just my stinking luck.”

“Are you talking to the fish, boy?” A mans voice startles Cyrus and he was lucky he didn’t fall off the edge of the pier when he jumped in fright.

“I dropped my phone.” Cyrus says defensively like he was in trouble. When Cyrus turns around he finds the man the voice belonged to. Just shy of the end of the pier was an old man fishing. Cyrus looks at him for a second and then realisation crosses his face, he knew this man. This was the old man Cyrus and TJ had spoken to at the beginning of summer, one half of the elderly couple TJ had asked to pick a number when they were beginning the list. 

“I know you.” Cyrus says. “I met you briefly at the beginning of summer.”

The old man looks confused, “I forget things a lot these days, I’m sorry.”

“That’s alright.” Cyrus wears a sympathetic and sad smile, “You were with your wife of 60 years.”

This makes the man grin from ear to ear. “Would you like to sit down?” He motions to the space beside him. Cyrus didn't know why but he accepts the mans invitation and very nervously sits himself down, although Cyrus was too frightened to let his feet dangle over the edge so instead he sits a small distance back to be safe. 

“My name is William, what’s yours?” He introduces.

“Cyrus. Nice to officially meet you.” Cyrus smiles politely.

“What seems to be troubling you, Cyrus?” William asks.

“It’s a long and complicated story,” Cyrus shakes his head, “So complicated I’m not sure I even understand it.”

“I’ve got time,” William gently shakes his fishing rod.

Cyrus is quiet for a second. Was he really going to open up to a complete stranger? Cyrus lets out a loud exhale and figures why not? “I think I have feelings for my friend..” Cyrus chooses to be vague.

“You think?” William gives Cyrus a questioning look. 

“All signs are pointing that way and I have no idea how it happened.” Cyrus sighs, “We’ve been friends for the good part of a year now and somewhere along the way I ‘allegedly’,” Cyrus dramatically uses are quotes, “developed feelings for hi- them.”

The old man pauses in thought like he was wracking his memories for something in particular, then he nods with a smile.

“I remember you now.” William says, “You and your friend were at the diner, playing with your food.”

Cyrus laughs, “Yeah that's my friend TJ.”

“An this is the same friend you have feelings for?” William questions and Cyrus gives a sheepish nod as he had no idea how the man would react to Cyrus’s feelings being for a boy. 

“Are you sure you didn’t like him back then?” William asks. 

“That’s the point,” Cyrus sighs again, “I didn’t know I liked him until last night, who knows when these so called feelings developed?”

“And why are you out here on the pier so early in the morning and not talking to your friend about how you feel?”

“Because I don’t know how I feel.” Cyrus stresses. “And I don’t want to ruin our friendship.”

“If it’s a good friendship there’s nothing you could say to ruin it.” William says like a wise old man. “Even putting feelings out in the open.” 

It’s a nice idea but Cyrus knew that unrequited feelings definitely could make things difficult between them. “I want to talk to him but I’m scared.”

“How does being on the pier help that?” William questions. 

Cyrus quickly summarises the list and how they’ve been working through it all summer. “I came to the pier with the intent to jump off it. This is supposed to be the thing I’m most scared of on the list… If I could do this maybe I could face what I’m actually afraid of.”

“Which are your feelings for your friend?” William asks.

“My feelings in general.” Cyrus frowns, “Ever since I realised I was different I’ve avoided thinking about it. I don’t know what I am.”

William is quiet for a moment. “You like a boy?” 

“I liked a boy, past tense, but even that was more of a weird infatuation.” Cyrus knits his brows, “My current feelings are to be determined. Maybe I’m just having a break down and TJ is being roped into that... Not that TJ isn’t likeable, I mean he’s always been so kind and supportive and tall-” Cyrus stops abruptly and shakes his head. 

“Cyrus,” William chuckles and his old man laugh was comforting to Cyrus in a weird way, “Are you worried about liking this boy or what liking two boys means?” 

“Both.” Cyrus shrugs. “I guess deep down, I know I like boys... exclusively…” Cyrus says with a squinted expression that makes it sound more like a question he wanted answered.

“I think they have a word for that, son.” The old man says with a quiet laugh.

"Okay, so I’m gay,” Cyrus says out loud for the first time ever and it was honestly a such a relief to admit it to himself more than anything, “That doesn’t mean I like, TJ…” Cyrus folds his arms with a huff and this causes William to laugh again. 

“You’re going to be okay, son.” William says and for some reason that was extremely comforting to hear, even from a perfect stranger. 

Cyrus stays with William for over an hour. Cyrus was still too stressed to entertain the idea of liking TJ so he instead asks William about his marriage. Eventually Cyrus parts ways with William, he thanks the man for their conversation and makes his way home and even though admitting he was gay out loud for the first time was quite the relief, he still was no more certain about his feelings for TJ than he was last night.

Cyrus enters his house and closes the front door beside himself.

“Cyrus is that you?” Todd, Cyrus’s stepfathers, voice calls out.

“Yeah, it’s me.” Cyrus calls back and makes his way to the kitchen where his voice was coming from.

“You disappeared early this morning and you weren’t answering your phone.” Todd frowns.

Cyrus lets out a groan, “I’m sorry, I went for a walk and I lost my phone.”

“You lost it?” Todd looks a little upset by this.

“I’m sorry,” Cyrus frowns and he decides to not get into the full story. 

Todd softens after noticing Cyrus’s glum expression, “Is everything okay?”

“I’m just _really_ missing my friends.” Cyrus says and this was an honest answer, it might not have been the whole truth but now more than ever, Cyrus wished he had the comfort of his best friends.

“Well there’s a little something in your room that might cheer you up.” Todd says with a smile. “And don’t worry, I’ll talk to your mom about the phone.”

“Thanks,” Cyrus mumbles and he was doubtful anything could change his current mood but still he forces a smile for his stepdad’s benefit. Cyrus sulks down the hall towards his bedroom. He pushes open his bedroom door and is speechless at the surprise waiting on the other side of it. Standing in his room with cheerful expressions was Andi, Buffy and Jonah and they all shout a joyful, “Surprise!”

“You guys are back?” Cyrus’ mouth hangs agape, “You’re not supposed to be back for three more days!”

“We came home early to surprise you.” Buffy says through a smile.

“Are you going to stand there the whole time or can we have a hug?” Andi asks with her arms out wide. A group embrace follows and Cyrus had to try very hard to stop himself from crying, having his best friends back at a time when he needed them most was absolutely overwhelming.

“Tell us about your summer,” Andi says, “I want to know everything.”

“Me too.” Buffy says, “I need you to explain to me again how you ended up becoming best pals with Walker and Marty of all people?”

“And TJ.” Jonah adds.

“We all already knew he liked, TJ.” Buffy chuckles. 

“You did?” Cyrus asks frantically.

“Yeah, Cyrus, you were friends before summer.” Buffy laughs.

“Right.” Cyrus shakes his head. _She means as friends. Of course she does_.

“I don’t want to talk about my summer, tell me about your summer, I’ve missed you guys so much!” Cyrus tries to avoid thinking about TJ or making anyone suspicious about what was going on. “Andi how was the road trip? Buffy, Jonah, how was camp?” Cyrus asks.

The three sit around and all get reaqiunted, although they had surprised Cyrus, they had _all_ been separated from each other this summer.  
Even though Cyrus was ecstatic to have his friends home and genuinely interested in hearing about their adventures he couldn’t help but let his mind wander back to his confusion over his feelings for TJ.

“Is everything okay, Cy-Guy?” Jonah questions.

“Totally.” Cyrus nods. “I just missed you guys so much.”

“We missed you too.” Andi says with a loving smile and she and Cyrus exchange a lovey dovey look. 

“I think I’m going to go home and unpack my bag, hang out with my dad for a bit,” Jonah gets up, “I’ll let the good hair crew catch up.”

“You don’t have to leave.” Andi frowns.

“It’s okay. You guys should talk.” Jonah smiles, “But we should all go to The Spoon tomorrow?”

“I’ve missed their baby taters and milkshakes so much.” Buffy rubs her stomach.

“Count me in.” Andi says softly with a nod.

Once Jonah leaves, Cyrus could feel the mood in the room flip completely. Both girls were pointing quizzical looks at Cyrus and he felt like he was being interrogated.

“Are you going to tell us what’s wrong?” Buffy asks.

“Nothing is wrong.” Cyrus shakes his head.

“You love talking about yourself,” Buffy jokes with a soft laugh, “How come every time someone asked you about summer you’ve deflected?”

“Did something happen?” Andi questions, “You seemed to be having a blast with the ‘bouncy boys’-”

“Still not okay that you started a new crew.” Buffy interjects. 

“What happened?” Andi finishes her sentence. 

Cyrus lets out a frustrated groan as he knew there was no hiding from his two best friends. “I have a crush on TJ and I don’t want to talk about it.” Cyrus folds his arms across his chest.

Buffy blinks with a blank expression for a moment whilst Andi is smiling.

“You two aren't acting surprised, why aren’t you acting surprised?” Cyrus questions. 

“We’re not surprised.” Buffy states. 

“So you’re telling me you you knew and didn’t tell me?” Cyrus is offended. 

“You didn’t know?” Andi laughs softly. “We just thought you didn’t want to tell us yet.” 

“I didn’t even know that I liked him. _Allegedly._ ” Cyrus points his finger in the air. “I said I don’t want to talk about it.”

“I want to talk about it.” Andi says.

“That’s all I want to talk about.” Buffy agrees.

“I wasn’t exactly sure you liked him, but hearing you talk about your summer over the phone made me think that maybe it was possible.” Andi explains. 

“The thought crossed my mind while we were still at school.” Buffy shares. 

“Really?” Cyrus questions.

“I thought you liked Jonah?” Andi questions, “Do you like both of them?”

“No, his crush on Jonah is gone.” Buffy shakes her head and then an idea crosses her face, “Did it go away because you like TJ?”

“You don’t like Jonah anymore?” Andi questions, “Why didnt you tell me?”

“I don’t know, I’m sorry.” Cyrus says. “And I told you I don’t want to talk about it.”

“You can’t bring something up and then not talk about it.” Buffy states, “It’s a good hair crew rule.”

“You broke that rule when you refused to tell me who your secret crush was.” Cyrus retorts.

“Cyrus!” Buffy whines.

“You have a secret crush?” Andi questions, “Why didn’t you tell me?”

“I don’t know.” Buffy shrugs.

“Is it someone I know?” Andi continues her questioning. “Would I be hurt by your crush?”

“No!” Buffy insists.

“Then why can’t you tell me?” Andi frowns. “Why do you guys not tell me stuff anymore?”

“I didn’t want to tell you because I didn’t want you to tell me I told me so.” Buffy huffs.

“Why would I say that?” Andi asks.

“Because her crush is on Marty…” Cyrus says as it clicked in his brain.

“Marty?” Andi asks. “From the party? As in the Marty that you virtually dated but for real turned down?”

“See!” Buffy says, “This is why I didn’t want to tell you.”

“I knew you liked him back when you fake dated.” Andi eyes Buffy.

“Whatever.” Buffy folds her arms, “It doesn’t matter now because Marty has a girlfriend and nothing is ever going to come of my stupid crush.”

“Marty broke up with his girlfriend at the end of the school year,” Cyrus informs her, “Did I forget to mention that?”

“Yes.” Buffy says, “But it still doesn’t matter.”

“It definitely matters!” Cyrus says excitedly, “Marty st-“ Cyrus stops himself. As much as he wanted to speculate about Marty’s obvious intrest in Buffy still, Cyrus didn’t want to do that to a friend.

“Marty what?” Buffy questions.

“Marty is a great guy.” Cyrus smiles.

“What about you, Andi?” Buffy turns the attention on someone else. “How was it seeing Jonah again?”

“Weird?” Andi shrugs, “I don’t know. I’m happy to see him but it’s been so long apart.”

“Maybe you should stop by his house tonight and talk alone?” Buffy suggests.

“That can wait until tomorrow.” Andi says. “I want to stay here with you guys.”

“And I want to know how my sweet and innocent best friend could like a toad like TJ Kippen.” Buffy turns her head Cyrus.

“Buffy!” Cyrus frowns.

“Fine, since we’re friends now I can be nicer,” Buffy sighs, “He’s a total frog, how could you like him?”

Cyrus jumps up from his desk chair with a groan, Andi and Buffy who are sitting at the end of Cyrus’s bed eye him for this outburst. 

“I don’t want to talk about it.” Cyrus repeats. “I’m too confused. I have no idea when I began to like him... I thought maybe it was when he helped me with the muffin but then I’m pretty sure I was just surprised that he was being nice to me because he was a scary guy.” Cyrus begins pacing around the room whist the two girls follow him with their eyes, “Then I thought it could have been our first time on the swings because that was a really nice moment, it was the first time we really talked but I’m pretty sure I was just intrigued by his softer side, I don’t know if I like liked him back then.” Cyrus stops dead in his tracks and scrunches up his face, “Was it his apology rap?” Cyrus begins his pacing again, “Please don’t be there rap, of all the moments we’ve shared, it couldn’t possibly be the rap.. Could it?”

“For someone who doesn’t want to talk about it you sure have a lot to say.” Andi lets out a quiet laugh and Buffy nods with a knowing smile too.

“What I want and need are clearly two different things.” Cyrus sighs and he flops down on the bed between them. “I don’t even know if I have a crush on him at all. Maybe I just like how nice he’s been to me this summer and I’m misplacing my feelings,” Cyrus stares at the ceiling as he talks. “When I liked Jonah I was nervous around him all the time, I couldn’t think straight, I was so obsessed with him liking me or thinking I was cool but it’s not like that with TJ. Since the swings I’ve only ever been comfortable with him… I mean sure there is my surface level anxiety present but that’s always there… Other than that, being around TJ is easy. I’m not worried about him liking me because he’s only ever encouraged me to be myself…”

Andi and Buffy both lay back beside Cyrus, their shoulders all brushing together.

"You totally like him.” Andi says with a smile pointed to the ceiling. 

“You _like,_ like him.” Buffy nudges Cyrus with a giggle. 

“I know.” Cyrus exhales with a frown. “What am I going to do?” 

“You could tell him how you feel?” Andi suggests. 

“Absolutely not.” Cyrus shakes his head. 

“You could lay here and avoid your feelings forever?” Buffy jokes. 

“I like that idea, let’s do that.” Cyrus is hopeful. 

Buffy rolls onto her side and looks at Cyrus, “I think TJ could like you back.” 

Cyrus sits up and gives her an ‘are you crazy?’ look. 

“I’m being serious, Cyrus. Maybe it’s wrong for me to speculate but I think it’s possible...” Buffy says. “I could go see him and try and work it out-” 

“No way.” Cyrus shuts that idea down. 

“You can’t just suppress your feelings for the rest of your life, Cyrus.” Buffy coaxes her head. 

“Are you going to tell Marty how you feel?” Cyrus challenges. “Or Andi, are you going to face the awkwardness between you and Jonah? 

“Hey, don’t drag me into this, I’m not pressuring you.” Andi is still laying down as she whines. 

Buffy lays back down too, “Problem avoiding, party of three.” 

Cyrus rejoins them with a small smile, “I really missed you guys.” 

-

The next day the four friends meet for an early lunch. Although Cyrus was still quietly obsessing over the TJ of it all, he was very much enjoying having Andi, Buffy and Jonah with him. 

They’re still catching up about their individual summer escapades when the food arrives. Cyrus is only one baby tater in when the bell on the door chimes and the person entering sends him into a spiral. Both TJ and Marty enter.

“Oh my god, hi?” TJ is surprised to see who Cyrus was seated with. “I didn’t think you got back for two days.” 

“We missed each other so much we decided to come home early.” Andi says with a sweet smile. 

“And I already beat everyone at everything at camp,” Buffy wears a smug grin, “It was boring.” 

Marty smiles at this but doesn’t directly comment. Buffy notably grows sheepish. 

“Are you guys going to sit down?” Jonah asks as the two boys were just hovering by the table. 

Marty pushes TJ to squish into the booth on Cyrus’s side and he pulls over a chair and sits at the end of the table. 

“Why didn’t you tell me they were back?” TJ looks to Cyrus as he sits down. Cyrus can only offer up a shrug and goes back to eating his baby taters. 

As time passes things only got more awkward. Cyrus was closed off completely and not contributing to the conversation unless directly called upon. To make it worse he felt like he was being analysed by Buffy and Andi as they were interested to see the dynamic between Cyrus and TJ. Marty was acting strange like he had been for a few days now and Cyrus wanted nothing more than to bail. 

After everyone is finished eating they were all just lingering around to chat. Cyrus spent five minutes mentally trying to find an excuse to leave. Before he can offer up an obvious lie, Jonah says he’s got to go and asked if Cyrus wanted to walk him home as his mother said she missed him. Cyrus jumps on the opportunity to escape and leaves without really saying goodbye properly. 

Once outside the two begin walking and Jonah appeared to be in thought, like he was trying to figure out what to say. 

“My mom didn’t really say she missed you.” Jonah says and Cyrus looks hurt by this, Jonah lets out nervous laugh, “I’m sure she does miss you, it just looked like you needed an excuse to leave.” 

“Was it that obvious?” Cyrus questions. 

“Did something happen between you guys?” Jonah questions. “Is this why you seemed kinda down yesterday?” 

Cyrus frowns to himself, this conversation was flaring up his anxiety greatly. He couldn’t talk to Jonah, not about this. “It’s nothing,” Cyrus shakes his head, “I can’t talk about it.” 

“But you can,” Jonah says, “If you want...” 

Cyrus felt Jonah’s side stare and he stops in his tracks causing Jonah to as well. Cyrus studies Jonah’s expression and knits his brows in response, “You know?” 

“That you _like_ TJ?” Jonah asks softly. “Yeah.” He nods. 

“How did you-” Cyrus can’t even finish his question, he just looks at Jonah in a state of shock. 

“I know I’m kind of oblivious sometimes,” Jonah laughs at his own expense, “But I roomed with this kid at camp, he opened my eyes up to a lot of stuff going on around me that I missed.” 

“He did?” Cyrus asks nervously. 

“For like three whole months I thought you had a crush on Buffy.” Jonah laughs. “I was very wrong about that.” 

“On Buffy?” Cyrus chokes on his own laugh. “Why would you think that?”

“Because you wanted to fix her TJ problem-” Jonah shakes his head embarrassed, “I don’t know what I was thinking okay.” 

Cyrus laughs at this and he couldn’t believe he was having a discussion with Jonah Beck about his feelings. 

“Then he suggested you might have wanted to fix things between them for another reason.” Jonah says. 

“I think I need to meet his guy, it sounds like he’s got all my confusing feelings worked out,” Cyrus jokes. 

“You can talk to me, if you want.” Jonah says. 

“I don’t want to talk right now, I kind of want to avoid my problems until it all blows up in my face.” Cyrus says. 

“But when it all blows up?” Jonah asks in a lightly joking manner. 

“I’ll definitely take you up on that offer to talk.” Cyrus smiles. “So you’re okay with me being gay?” He said it out loud for the second time, it still felt strange but it was getting easier. 

“Of course.” Jonah says genuinely, “You’re the best, Cyrus, nothing could change that.” 

Cyrus can’t help but smile at this, he was terrified of Jonah finding out his feelings in the past and he clearly had no reason to. Whilst Cyrus had no intention of bringing up his past crush with Jonah he did think that maybe one day he would be able to laugh about it with him. 

Cyrus does stop by Jonah’s house for a while to say hello to the Beck’s before returning home. Cyrus’s surprise chat with Jonah about his sexuality was enough for Cyrus to distract himself from obsessing over TJ.

Cyrus returns to find his mom cooking dinner and he offers to help. Cyrus’s mother hums along to the radio that’s lightly playing in the background whilst Cyrus remains quiet in thought. The door bell rings and interrupts them both. 

“Keep an eye on that pot on the stove while I get the door.” Leslie quickly bounces off towards the front of their house.

Cyrus stops chopping the vegetables and goes over to stir the pot. As he pops the lid back over the pot on the stove he hears his mother greet someone at the door in very welcoming way.

“TJ, honey, hello.” Leslie says and Cyrus tenses up. “We haven’t seen you in while.”

“Yeah, I’ve been sick this past week but I’m fine now.” TJ replies and Cyrus is hiding in the kitchen in a panic. 

“That’s good, come in. Cy is in the kitchen helping me with dinner.” Leslie invites him in.

Cyrus seriously considered bailing, just leaving out the back door and never returning but Leslie had accompanied TJ into the kitchen before Cyrus could execute his escape plan.

“Hey, Cy.” TJ says gently as he hovers by the kitchen counter.

Cyrus pretends he was still stirring the pot on the stove, “Hey, TJ.” He says casually without turning around.

“You boys go off into your room, Cy. I’ll finish up with dinner,” Leslie says as she pries the wooden spoon from Cyrus’s hand. “TJ you’re welcome to stay for dinner.”

“Thanks.” TJ smiles,  “You know I love your cooking.” 

 _Great, he’s being charming,_ Cyrus thinks to himself with a frown. Without a word Cyrus sets off down the hall in the direction of his room. TJ is a step behind him and playfully steps on the back of Cyrus’s shoe because he knew it annoyed the shorter boy but instead of reacting with an amusing sulky expression like TJ had expected, Cyrus just ignores him and continues on.

Cyrus hovers in his room whilst TJ takes a seat at the edge of Cyrus’s bed, he picks up the tiny stuffed frog Cyrus had won and twirls it in his hand. Cyrus plants himself in the desk chair in the opposite corner of the room. An awkward second that felt like an eternity to Cyrus passes.

“So..” Cyrus says nervously. “Is something up?”

“No,” TJ shrugs a shoulder “ I just thought we could hang.”

“We just saw each other for lunch at the Spoon.” Cyrus states.

“It’s not like we haven’t hung out twice in a day before.” TJ acknowledges. “But if you’re going to be weird about it, I’ll go.”

“You don’t have to go.” Cyrus says unconvingly and TJ still gets up to leave.

“The real reason I came here was to ask why you’re being so weird with me.” TJ says

“I’m not being weird.” Cyrus shakes his head.

“Yes you are, I was worried I did something at the carnival-“

“You haven’t don’t anything wrong.” Cyrus interrupts. 

“So why does it feel like you’ve been avoiding me the past two days?” TJ frowns.

“I’m not avoiding you.” Cyrus tries to look casual and not as anxious as he felt. 

“You bailed straight after fireworks, you ignored my texts all day yesterday, you didn’t tell me that “Buffy, Andi and Jonah were back and you clearly didn’t want me at The Spoon”

“That’s not true and I dropped my phone off the pier so I couldn’t message you.” Cyrus explains.

TJ wears a confused look and Cyrus just sighs and says it’s a long story.

“Why are we fighting? This is kind of stupid.” TJ tries to defuse things with a laugh but it felt forced.

“Maybe we’ve hung out so much this summer we’ve started to annoy each other,” Cyrus spins the desk chair slightly and starts fiddling with something on his desk, his body angled away from TJ as he says, “Maybe it’s a good thing if we hang out with other people.”

“So I spend all summer helping you with your stupid list but the second your other friends come home you’re ready to bail?” TJ looks hurt by Cyrus’s suggestion. 

“So now my list is stupid?”

“All the sudden I’m annoying for helping you?” TJ retorts. 

“That’s not what I meant.” Cyrus frowns. 

“That’s what it sounded like.” TJ says, “Don’t worry, Cyrus, I’ll just do the pier jump with Walker and Marty instead. “You have fun with your real friends now they’re home.” 

Cyrus wanted to stop TJ and explain why he’s being so weird but he couldn’t bring himself to. He thought maybe it was best if TJ and him weren’t as close anymore. He felt guilty for this whole summer and now that Cyrus was aware of his feelings, it just felt wrong for them to be so close without TJ knowing the truth. Cyrus felt like a bad person, how could they ever have a sleepover again, or even have a harmless piggyback without feeling like he was doing something wrong. Cyrus never felt like this with Jonah but they were also new friends at the peak of his crush, they weren’t really best friends until his feelings went away. 

After TJ storms out in a huff, Cyrus goes over to the bed and picks up his little frog from the carnival that TJ dropped before exiting. Cyrus holds it in his hands as he flops down on his back. A short moment later Leslie is in Cyrus’s doorway with a concerned expression. 

“I saw TJ leave, he seemed upset,” Leslie frowns, “Is everything alright?” 

Cyrus thought about brushing it off. Smiling and telling his mother that everything was great but even after all the comforting chats he’s had the past two days all he wanted to do was talk to his mom about it. Especially after this fight with TJ.

Before Cyrus could get any words out he starts crying. Within a second Leslie is by her sons side on the bed and she wraps her arms around him with a comforting embrace. 

Eventually Cyrus manages to stifle his sobs long enough to tell his mom everything. About his crush on Jonah, his confusion about being gay, his new crush on TJ and how he’s pushed him away because he feels like he’s being a bad person. Leslie wipes tears from her sons damp cheeks and assures him he has nothing to feel guilty for. 

“TJ hates me now.” Cyrus says sadly. 

“Oh cookie, he doesn’t hate you, I can assure you of this much.” Leslie says with a small smile, “You obviously mean a lot to him too so pushing him away wouldn’t feel the best. He’s just upset and doesn’t understand why.” 

“I don’t even understand why.” Cyrus frowns and he felt the urge to start crying again. Leslie comforted Cyrus as long as he wanted her to. She didn’t say “oh I already knew” or anything that made him feel like she had pre diagnosed him, nor did she say or do anything that made Cyrus feel like he was currently being analysed. It didn’t feel like a therapy session between a doctor and her patient, it felt like the comforting motherly love Cyrus didnt know he needed until she was giving it.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this prior to season 3 beginning so obviously we ignore facts like Buffy’s crush being on Walker (my muffy heart can’t allow it sorry) and obviously the fact that Cyrus was in London for the summer lol.


	12. 101

A few days pass after Cyrus’s fight with TJ and it’s been just shy of a week since they went to the carnival. Although Cyrus’s conversation with his mother made him feel better about himself, he felt absolutely awful about how things were between him and TJ. The two have had zero contact with each other since TJ stormed out of Cyrus’s room in a huff. 

Cyrus convinced himself that his logic to push TJ away made sense but what he couldn’t do was make himself feel any better about it. Leslie’s comment about TJ not hating Cyrus but rather being hurt by Cyrus’s distant behaviour is what weighed on his mind most. Cyrus knows how much TJ cares about what people think of him, even if TJ spent a lot of time convincing Cyrus that he should just be himself instead of worrying about everyone else's opinion. So Cyrus knew that it wouldn’t have felt good for TJ to hear Cyrus practically call him annoying. Cyrus might not believe that TJ could ever like him back romantically but he did know that their friendship was special and he believed that if he was upset by their separation, TJ would be too and being the cause of that pain made Cyrus feel tremendously guilty. 

Also to add to Cyrus’s guilt pile he had unintentionally confirmed Marty’s concerns about the rest of the Good Hair Crew returning. As soon as Cyrus’s other friends came home he did pull away from the friendship group that blossomed over the summer.

It’s a Friday morning and Buffy and Cyrus lay on the floor of his father’s office. The reasoning behind this is that it’s an extremely hot day and the air-conditioning is best in the small room. The two lay on their backs with their heads beside each other but with their bodies in opposite directions. 

“I wonder what Jonah and Andi are doing.” Buffy says as she stares at the ceiling. 

“Jonah is probably listing all the things he’s clued into since checking into reality.” Cyrus jokes lightly and there was no malicious intent behind the comment. 

Buffy lets out a soft chuckle and the room falls quiet again before she cautiously asks, “So are we going to talk about TJ yet?” 

Cyrus groans and a frown settles on his face. “We're supposed to be avoiding our problems remember?” 

Buffy sits up and crosses her legs and Cyrus does the same after feeling like he has to. “I love you, Cyrus,” Buffy says with a kind smile as she finds her best friends gaze, “And I hate seeing you so miserable.” 

“I’ll get less miserable..” Cyrus says unconvincingly. 

“I still don’t understand why you cant even be friends with TJ anymore?” Buffy knits her brows together. “You were friends with Jonah when you had a crush on him.” 

“I _really_ like, TJ.” Cyrus says and a sad expression falls upon his face. "I don't think my feelings for him are going to go away or change like they did with Jonah. How can I keep being TJ’s friend and keep that secret from him?” 

Buffy frowns at how Cyrus describes his feelings like he’s being immoral or perverted for simply having a crush on a boy. 

“People have crushes on their friends all the time, Cyrus,” Buffy reaches forward and places her hand on Cyrus’s shoulder, “You’re not doing anything wrong for developing feelings for TJ.” 

“I just wish I could go back to being oblivious about my feelings.” Cyrus sighs.

Buffy takes a moment to think through what she was about to ask next, she nods as if she had silently agreed with herself about the wording. “Do you not want to be TJ’s friend because you’re worried that won't be enough for you this time?”

Cyrus just offers up a weak shrug but his facial expression was confirmation enough for Buffy. 

“You need to talk to, TJ.” Buffy gently insists. 

“I can’t.” Cyrus shakes his head. 

“Do you remember when I asked you to choose between me and TJ?” Buffy questions and Cyrus nods. “And even though you picked me I was still angry with you. Do you know why?” 

“Because even though I said I picked you, you didn’t believe I would stop hanging out with TJ.” Cyrus had talked about this with Buffy whilst they were in the midst of the fight so he knew for a fact that was her reasoning. 

“I _knew_ you wouldn’t,” Buffy says as she holds Cyrus’s gaze. “Because that’s not you. Cyrus Goodman does not walk away from a friend. I did not understand your friendship then and I can’t say I fully understand it now but I see that it’s important to both of you. I can’t tell you to put your feelings out there especially while I’m sitting on my own but I think you should call TJ, get him to meet you somewhere so you can talk.” 

“He’s at work.” Cyrus says as he was very familiar with TJ’s schedule. “Every second Friday.” 

“Leave him a message asking to meet you afterwards.” Buffy encourages. “You can use my phone.”

Cyrus takes a deep breath and decides that Buffy was right. Even if he did feel wrong for keeping his feelings hidden from TJ, Cyrus couldn’t help but want to be selfish in this scenario. Cyrus missed TJ and he certainly would never be able to live with the idea that TJ could hate him as a result of his distant behaviour. 

Cyrus makes the call and as expected it goes straight to voicemail.  _“It’s TJ, I’m not here or I’m ignoring your call.. Leave me a message and I might get back to you.”_ Cyrus listens to the voicemail message that used to make him laugh but now it just made his stomach churn with nerves. There was a beep to signal it was time to leave a message, Buffy is quietly watching and gives Cyrus an encouraging nod.

“Hey, TJ, it’s me, Cyrus..” He begins nervously, “I’m using Buffy’s phone because mine is in the ocean somewhere..” Cyrus laughs anxiously as he wasn’t sure where this was going, “Anyway, I know you’re at work but I wanted to talk. If you can, meet me at the park after your shift.. Okay, bye..” 

Cyrus hangs up the phone and hands it back to Buffy. 

“Was that so hard?” Buffy questions. 

“That was excruciating.” Cyrus frowns. “Can we go back ignoring the issue at hand before I have to go to the park?” 

“I can’t,” Buffy says as she stands up from the floor, “I actually have to go.” 

“Where?” Cyrus questions. 

“If you must know, Marty asked me to meet up with him.” Buffy says sheepishly and Cyrus’s smile grows. He jumps to his feet excitedly. “It’s no big deal!” 

Cyrus knew it was a very big deal. The both so obviously liked each other. At least one of them might get a happy outcome from this all.

“Why didn’t you tell me you were abandoning the avoidance ship like Andi?” Cyrus asks. 

“I thought it was important you decided to work things out with TJ on your own.” Buffy explains, “I didn’t want you to speak to him just because I was speaking to Marty and Andi was speaking to Jonah.” 

“You still convinced me to see, TJ.” Cyrus highlights. 

“That’s called being a friend,” Buffy coaxes her head, “And you wouldn’t have called him unless you wanted to.” 

"You’re right.” Cyrus mumbles. 

“Aren’t I always?” Buffy grins, they really were her two favourite words. 

-

Cyrus has to wait two hours after Buffy left his house for TJ’s shift to be over. So that meant he had two hours to obsess over the impending conversation. Cyrus wasn’t sure how he was going to explain away being weird without telling the truth but he hoped his overall quirkiness that he’s known for would be excuse enough for them to move past the fight. 

Cyrus was sitting in his room trying get his mind off things. He’s cleaning up when he happens upon the crumpled piece of paper that is the list. Cyrus hadn't realised that he was the one that ended up with it after the carnival. Cyrus takes the sheet and sits at the edge of his bed as he looks over it. Cyrus glances at the first and only incomplete task on the list, the pier jump. He then looks at all the things crossed off under it and thinks back to the memories of how he achieved them. Cyrus admires the little scribbles and drawings that were there from when TJ wrote the list down or from when someone added it over the summer. 

Cyrus turns the piece of paper over and looks at the back. He looks at the number 100. and the blank space beside it, the space that’s supposed to be TJ’s final addition. Cyrus folds the sheet of paper back up and sticks it in his back pocket.

Since there was no way Cyrus could back out of it now he makes his way to the park. Cyrus gets there ten minutes before TJ’s shift would end and he knew it would take TJ just over ten minutes to walk to the park. Cyrus sits on a park bench in the shade and waits, he didn’t have working phone so he had no idea if TJ had gotten back to him or not. Cyrus also had no idea if TJ would even show up after Cyrus was mean to him the way he was. 

Two hours later Cyrus is still sitting alone at the park. By now it’s getting close to dinner time and the park is practically empty. Cyrus makes his way over to the vacant swings and quietly curses at himself for royally screwing things up with TJ. 

Cyrus solemnly swings for a few minutes before deciding to leave. TJ clearly wasn’t showing up and in Cyrus’s mind that meant he was probably never going to forgive him so why put himself through anymore agonising silence on the swings?

Just as Cyrus gets off the swing he hears his name called. It’s, TJ and he sounded out of breath.

“TJ, you came?” Cyrus smiles as the taller boy approaches in his work uniform. 

“Work asked me to stay back till close, I didn’t hear your voicemail until I finished.” TJ quickly gets control of his breathing. “I couldn’t call you back obviously, so I thought I’d quickly come by here on the off chance you were still waiting.” 

Suddenly Cyrus felt lame for waiting around so long. There’s a drop in conversation, both boys appeared awkward which was no surprise considering how they left things last. Finally TJ speaks up, “So you wanted to talk?” 

Cyrus nods and motions to the swings like they would make him brave enough to actually form a coherent sentence. TJ sits first, Cyrus follows but sits on his swing facing the opposite direction to TJ. The two stay stationary and let another moment of silence pass. Finally TJ forces out a deflated laugh, “Talking usually involves words..” 

“As soon as I think of some to use, I’ll let you know.” Cyrus frowns.

“How about we start with why we had some stupid dramatic fight when we had a really good summer up until now?” TJ suggests. 

“I didn’t really mean it when I said I thought we should hang out with other people.” Cyrus turns his head sideways to look at TJ.

“Then why did you say it?” TJ meets his gaze.

“I don't think I can answer that.” Cyrus frowns. 

TJ appears a little frustrated, “Why ask me to come here if you didn’t really want to talk?” 

“I wanted to get over our fight. I don’t want to stop being friends.” Cyrus states firmly. 

“But you also don't want to tell me what I did wrong?” TJ points a look at Cyrus.

“You haven't done anything wrong.” Cyrus insists. “I have. I just can’t talk about it.” 

“That’s a really sucky apology.” TJ furrows his brows, “If that’s even what this is.” 

“It is.” Cyrus sighs, “Can you accept that I’m really sorry and want to be friends even though I have zero explanation that I can give you?”

TJ is silent as he holds Cyrus’s gaze, then he wears a small smile and nods, “Okay.” 

“Wow, that was a lot easier than I thought it would be.” Cyrus mumbles. 

“If you don’t want to talk about it that’s fine.” TJ shrugs, “I would like if you did but I won't force you.” 

“And you forgive me just like that?” Cyrus questions. 

“We had some stupid little fight,” TJ laughs softly, “You might not have meant what you said but there is some truth behind it. We have spent the entire summer together, we were bound to get restless eventually.” 

“I’ve spent the past week making this fight sound a lot more dramatic in my head.” Cyrus furrows his brows and TJ can’t help but laugh. 

“I also didn’t mean it when I called the list stupid.” TJ says genuinely, “My feelings were hurt because I felt like you were ditching me.” 

“So you haven't done the pier jump with Walker and Marty?” Cyrus questions. 

“No way, not without you.” TJ shakes his head. “Have you?” 

“No way.” Cyrus laughs. 

“Then how did your cellphone end up in the ocean?” TJ wonders. 

“I can’t really explain that either.” Cyrus frowns. 

TJ lets out a loud exhale, “I know I said I was okay that you didn’t want to talk about it but having a conversation is a lot easier when the other person contributes.” 

“I’m sorry.” Cyrus rests his head against the chain of the swing. 

“It’s okay,” TJ half smiles, “But if I didn’t do anything, has something else happened?” 

Cyrus could feel himself sweating, he felt like there was no avoiding this conversation. TJ might be able to move past it as easily as he did but there would definitely be some confusion and lingering questions. 

“Cy?” TJ leans over and grabs the chain of Cyrus’s swing and tugs it gently to get his attention as Cyrus was non responsive to his previous question. When TJ lets go of Cyrus’s swing it sends them both gently swaying sidewards. 

Cyrus looks at TJ’s expression, it was soft and curious and overall concerned about whatever had Cyrus so stressed out. Again Cyrus had the urge to tell TJ about his confusing web of feelings, it was something he had thought about a little over the summer before realising his feelings were also linked to TJ and not boys in general. 

“Can I ask you something?” Cyrus doesn’t answer TJ’s question although his own question was leading up to doing that. 

“Sure.” TJ nods and he seemed to just accept that it appeared as if Cyrus was still avoiding what was really on his mind. 

“After Amber’s party you seemed off..” Cyrus opens and TJ grows visibly nervous. 

“I was sick.” TJ says unconvincingly. 

“Sure.” Cyrus pretends like he believes him. “I was just wondering if you maybe overheard something me and Iris were talking about?” 

This seems to confuse the older boy and therefore confirm for Cyrus that TJ didn’t hear what they were discussing. 

“I was on the other side of the room. Amber made sure of that.” TJ gives Cyrus a quizzical look. “Why?” 

 _Because I wanted to know if you already freaked out about me being gay or if you could be as understanding as I thought you would be.._ Cyrus thinks but what he says is, “Iris and I were talking about a sensitive matter and I thought you might have overheard and misinterpreted..” _Even though she was right,_ Cyrus thinks to himself. “And that was why you were a little distant after the party?” 

“I didn’t hear your conversation.” TJ says honestly, “That weirdness had everything to do with me and not you.” 

“So something was bothering you?” Cyrus questions. 

“I can’t talk about it.” TJ uses Cyrus’s own tactics against him. 

“Fair enough.” Cyrus nods with a faint laugh. “Up until a couple weeks ago I happened to think we were very good at the whole talking thing.” Cyrus jokes lightly even though it wasn’t a joke at all.

“You mean tricking me into getting all sappy about my feelings?” TJ laughs.

“I trust you, TJ.” Cyrus says and it feels out of place but it makes the smile on TJ’s face creep wider. 

“I trust you, too.” TJ nods slightly. 

Cyrus really did trust TJ, it was exactly one of the reasons why Cyrus liked him so much. TJ had always made a point to assure Cyrus that being himself was more than enough but more importantly Cyrus actually believed TJ and as a result he thought more positively about himself. That’s why in the moment, under TJ’s kind and understanding stare, Cyrus decides to open up. 

“I’ve been lying to you about something.” Cyrus takes a deep breath. Surprise crosses TJ’s face but he doesn’t interrupt. “The pier jump is actually the thing I’m second most afraid of on the list...” 

TJ’s already furrowed brows deepen, “But that’s the only thing left on the list other than one blank?” 

“When I first sent you the list, back when you helped me with the somersault, there was one thing on it that I removed before giving it to you.” Cyrus admits. 

“Really?” TJ coaxes his head, “Why did you delete it?” 

“At the time I didn’t feel comfortable sharing it..” Cyrus says, “But I think I am now.” 

“You can tell me anything.” TJ nods encouragingly. 

Cyrus loosens his grip on the metal chains of the swings as his palms were growing sweatier from holding onto them so tightly due to his nerves. 

“So as you know I went out with Iris last year,” Cyrus explains and TJ nods, “We were boyfriend and girlfriend even though we only went on two and a half dates... She was my first - and second -  kiss..” 

“Okay?” TJ was unsure where this was going and he wasn’t certain he’d enjoy listening to it but for Cyrus’s sake he was willing to push his own feelings aside. 

“In a way that’s not as awful as it sounds, kissing Iris made me acknowledge something I had been ignoring for a while..” Cyrus was getting closer to the truth but it wasn’t getting any easier for him. “As much as I liked Iris I didn’t like her _that_ way...”

“Okay...” TJ repeats with a nod and he waits for Cyrus to continue. 

“Usually people work out what I’m talking about before I have to say it myself.” Cyrus frowns. 

“If you have something to say you should be the one to say it.” TJ says in a not at all pushy way. 

Cyrus nods because TJ was right. Cyrus _did_ have to be the one to say it, he had to learn to own his feelings and accept himself always and not just after the people he’s talking to have shown their understanding first. 

Cyrus takes a deep breath and he watches TJ’s face as he says, “I didn’t like Iris that way because she’s a girl.”

TJ stares blankly for a second, it wasn’t that he had misunderstood what Cyrus said it’s that he was in complete shock and not at all sure how to process. Cyrus grew anxious about TJ’s non reaction, “Say something please?” 

TJ shakes his head with a tight blink as he tries to form a sentence, “How does that tie into the missing item on the list?”

Shock, that was a reaction Cyrus could live with so, although still nervous he felt comfortable enough to continue, “At the time I didn’t fully understand why I didn’t like Iris that way. I just knew that as far as first- and second-” Cyrus scrunches up his face, “kisses go it didn’t feel right... So when I was entertaining the idea that I might be gay I decided that I had to kiss a boy so I could know for sure... So I wrote that on the list.”

“Okay.” TJ manages to force the word out. 

“Okay.” Cyrus repeats nervously. “It’s an unimportant task now. I’m not asking for your help with it or anything,” Cyrus anxiously rambles and the comment made TJ laugh nervously too. “I worked it all out for the most part... I just wanted to get that off my chest.” 

“So you’re, _gay_?” TJ asks in disbelief. 

“Yep.” Cyrus pops the P as he had nothing else to offer. 

TJ nods longer than necessary as his thoughts were racing. TJ picks up his gaze and looks at Cyrus, his creased forehead decorated with tiny beads of sweat from his nerves. 

“Why are you looking at me like that?” Cyrus grows nervous under TJ’s intent stare. It wasn’t like he was being judged for opening up but Cyrus couldn’t work out what was happening in TJ’s head right now. 

“Have you ever thought something was so impossible that it would never happen and then something changes and it makes you think that maybe it’s not as impossible as you originally thought?” TJ says and his intent gaze doesnt waver for a second. 

“What are you saying?” Cyrus’s heart picks up and an impossible thought pops into Cyrus’s mind. 

TJ takes a moment to battle with himself about whether he was really going to say this or not but after a deep breath he decides to take the leap. “I was weird after Amber’s party because I was jealous...” 

“Of what?” Cyrus doesn’t break his stare with TJ. His impossible thought was feeling more possible, although, Cyrus couldn’t let himself get his hopes up that way. 

“I was jealous because you were talking to your ex-girlfriend.” TJ says almost uncomfortably. 

Now Cyrus was the one staring blankly as he tried to process the thoughts all bouncing around in his mind at once.

“I was jealous because I like you, Cyrus.” TJ still looks at Cyrus whose gaze was now staring off in the direction his swing faced. 

“And when you say you like me, you mean you _like_ me?” Cyrus’s voice wavers. 

“Yep.” TJ pops the P this time in the same cute and nervous manner Cyrus had.  “That’s why I got a little defensive after the carnival because I thought I might have done something to raise your suspicions and I was worried that was why you were pushing me away.” 

“No.” Cyrus turns to him with a frown. “That’s not at all what happened. It’s the opposite really.” Cyrus says, “I got weird after the fireworks because I worked out that I like you, like _really_ like you.” 

“You do?” A sweet and hopeful expression crosses TJ’s face. “You’re not just saying that because I said I liked you first?” 

“TJ,” Cyrus coaxes his head, his frown settles because TJ could think that. 

“I just never imagined you could like me that way.” TJ says. “I mean, you had dated a girl in high school, I didn’t think my chances were good.” 

“Would you have told me if I didn't tell you about being gay?” Cyrus questions. 

“I can’t say for sure,” TJ shrugs, “But honestly, probably not.. I had my super lame feel sorry for myself week after Amber’s party and then Marty gave me a reality check. I was just going to get over it and go back to being friends.” 

“Marty?” Cyrus sports a quizzical look. “You told Marty?” 

“He kind of guessed it himself after the party.” TJ explains. 

“That explains why he was being so weird.” It clicks in Cyrus’s brain. 

TJ looks mortified by that. “I also think Amber worked it out when we were leaving.” 

“Again, that explains her interest in why we haven't been hanging out as much.” Cyrus can’t believe he had been so oblivious. “Full disclosure, Andi, Buffy and Jonah all know I like you.” Cyrus says, “Apparently I was the last one to know.” 

“Walker knows I like you too,” TJ announces, “Well I don't think he officially knows but back when we were rollerskating, you went to the bathroom and he asked me how long we had been dating. I did not react as casually dismissive as I hoped. He definitely suspects..” 

“Iris asked me if I had a crush on you at the party.” Cyrus shares. “I didn’t think I did but I was wrong.” 

“So you didn’t like me until the carnival?” TJ questions and he felt dorky for it. 

“That was just when I realised, I’m not sure when I actually started liking you, I just knew that I did.” Cyrus explains, “Even though I freaked out and tried to convince myself I didn’t.” 

“You freaked out?” 

“I didn’t want to ruin our friendship.” Cyrus frowns. “So Amber’s party, that’s when you knew?” 

TJ shies away. “I might have known before then.” 

“When?” Cyrus’s smile creeps wider and he still couldn’t believe they were having conversation like this. “Please?” Cyrus asks with a kindness in his voice. 

“You know how we ‘tricked’ Buffy into playing the one on one match?” TJ asks. 

“Yes.” Cyrus laughs nervously as he recalled the plan that resulted in a spontaneous rap quite well. 

“After she forgave me I was so happy because I genuinely didn’t want her to hate me but I also realised I was happy because it meant that you and I could hang out more.” 

“So before summer even started?” Cyrus is surprised. 

“Yes...” TJ is still shy about it. 

“You liked me this whole time?” Cyrus is in disbelief. 

“Why do you think I was so keen to lock you into hanging out all summer?” TJ feels super dorky at this point but he didn’t feel judged and that’s what really mattered. 

“TJ Kippen has a crush on me.” Cyrus says out loud with a crinkled nose. 

“Shut up.” TJ huffs. “Stop tricking me into talking about my feelings.” 

TJ childishly pulls at Cyrus’s swing chain and they both buckle sideways from the sudden jerk. Cyrus’s laugh is so soft and fluffy as he grips onto TJ’s swing chain to try and steady himself. Their laughs tangle together until they tapper off slowly. The two still had one hand gripping onto the others swing, their bodies are in different directions but their gazes are locked on each other. With the swings pinned together as they hold on, everything falls silent and before Cyrus even knew what was happening they kissed.

This kiss was different to his kiss with Iris. It was still soft and full of nerves but it was exactly the kind of kiss Cyrus would imagine for a proper first kiss. 

When they part Cyrus hangs his head forward with clearly flushed cheeks. They’re both holding onto the others swings so they’re still close. 

“What do we do now?” Cyrus asks with a nervous giggle. 

“I don’t know.” TJ shrugs and matches Cyrus’s soft laugh. “There’s a week left of summer and one thing left of the list. How about we start with that?” 

“The pier jump?” Cyrus questions. 

“Do you think you’d be up for it?” TJ asks. 

“I’m feeling a lot braver than I was this morning.” Cyrus laughs, “I think I can do it.” 

TJ smile is soft and pure in response. 

“Oh, I almost forgot,” Cyrus snaps out of his blissful little bubble - although he still was feeling the effects of it - “You have one blank left on the list too.” 

“Technically the list is already at 100 things if we count the kiss.” TJ is sheepish over the mention. 

“101 sounds far more interesting.” Cyrus shrugs, “I still think you deserve the last task.” 

“This is your list, Cy, not mine.” TJ shakes his head. 

“This is more than just my list now.” Cyrus says with a smile, “This list has been a summer guide for us, it’s brought people together, it’s helped me grow and I wouldn't have been able to complete those tasks without you or Walker and Marty and I certainly wouldn’t have even started it if it wasn’t for you encouraging me.” 

TJ smiles at Cyrus’s kind words, “Okay, I’ll think of something.” 

“You have to think of it before summer ends,” Cyrus insists, “It just makes sense.” 

TJ agrees with a nod. A small smile creeps on his face and he is a sheepish kind of confident as he asks, “Are you going to let me kiss you again without me having to write it on the list?” 

Cyrus could feel his cheeks burn red with giddy nerves. “I think I would be okay with that.” 

TJ tries to hide how much that made him smile but he fails, “Okay, so I think I have something we could do.” 

“Do tell?” Cyrus begs. 

“Well you’ve gone through a whole list of things you’re scared of, I think it’s only fair that I try one thing I’m afraid of.” TJ says. 

Cyrus already has a suspicion about what TJ had in mind. “Are you going to hold a snake?” 

“I think we should start with lizards first but why not?” TJ laughs with a single shrug of his shoulder. “I’m feeling brave.” 

“The zoo has an interactive reptile exhibit,” Cyrus says excitedly, “We could go together?” 

“Yeah, sounds perfect.” TJ nods, “Tomorrow?” 

“Count me in.” Cyrus smiles. 

“So it’s a date?” TJ asks nervously. 

“Like a _date,_ date?” Cyrus tries to clarify. 

“Only if you want.” TJ backtracks anxiously. 

“I want.” Cyrus nods and the two resume their cute ‘I don’t really know how to act around you anymore’ moods. 

Things were definitely different now, but the good kind of different. 

The following day Cyrus and TJ head to the zoo and nervously fumble through their first date. The two weren't really sure how to act around each other now that feelings were present but neither of them cared. By the end of the day TJ bravely held a snake and Cyrus held TJ’s hand. 

The two agreed to keep things secret for the time being although all of their friends caught on to something happening between them. It was obvious, the pair couldn’t wipe the giddy smiles off their faces when they were around each other. Although all of the others were happy to pretend like they didn’t notice and let the pair have their private moment to work things out between themselves.

-

On the Sunday, the day after the zoo, it’s the last day of summer and the group of friends head to the beach. Jonah and Andi seemed to be in a good place, Marty and Buffy were _friendly_ again and even Amber was getting along with Andi again. Surely enough Walker was completely fine to spend time with Andi and Jonah and they also strangely adapted to his presence too because of how comfortable he was. 

They all spend a day on the sand, Iris and Amber joined them as Cyrus felt it was important that they both be there as they had contributed to Cyrus’s growth this summer. 

As the sun began to set on the final day of summer Cyrus suggests they all make their way down the pier. 

“Are you really going to do it, Cyrus?” Buffy asks unconvinced as he had never done it when they were kids. 

“I’m going to do it.” Cyrus says confidently and he smiles at TJ for a second. 

“Let’s all hold hands.” Andi calls over the individual conversations that were taking place. Everyone starts to link hands with whoever was closest to them. TJ holds his hand out and Cyrus smiles like a fool as he takes it. They each creep towards to the edge of the pier and the nine teens all stand connected in a line. 

“On the count of three?” TJ looks to Cyrus for confirmation that he really wanted to do this. 

“On the count of three.” Cyrus says with a nod and loud enough so everyone could hear. 

“One... Two... Three!” TJ and Cyrus say together and they all leap forward after the final count. They teens splash into the cool water with various gasps and other reactions. Cyrus swims up to the surface and paddles to keep himself afloat. A wide smile is plastered on his face after finally completing the list. 

TJ is looking to Cyrus with a proud smile as he swims. Everyone was paddling around them but it was like they were the only two there. “Best summer ever.” Cyrus says and even though it was ending, Cyrus was excited for what was to come next. 


	13. Epilogue

After the best summer ever comes to a close and Cyrus’s list has been completed, it’s time for everyone to return to school. 

It’s only been three days since TJ and Cyrus admitted their feelings for each other and they were both still on cloud 9. They had been on one official date which was jammed packed with giddy nerves on both sides and they had talked _a lot_. They were both trying to get everything out in the open and since they had been hiding this from each other all this time, it felt nice to finally get it out there. So once they started talking it was hard for them to stop. At times both TJ and Cyrus still had moments of disbelief that the other actually liked them back.  

It was new for them both. A little nerve wracking at times but since there’s already an established trust between them, it was also comfortable at the same time. 

Before school starts Cyrus meets TJ in a tucked away courtyard at the side entrance of the building. It was just the two of them out there so neither of them were shy about holding hands. 

“I talked to my mom about you this morning.” TJ says as he plays with Cyrus’s hand. 

“You did?” Cyrus’s smile creeps wider. 

TJ nods gently, “She already knew part of it, I just updated her on few things.” 

“Like what?” Cyrus raises a suggestive brow. 

“Like this,” TJ sways their intertwined hands gently. 

“The good stuff.” Cyrus’s face physically hurts from smiling so much. 

TJ lets out a soft chuckle and once it tapers off he declares, “I’m sad summer is over.”

“Me too.” Cyrus sighs. 

“I’m going to miss the list. What are we going to do for fun now?” TJ jokes. 

“You think all 101 things is all I’m ever going to do in my life?” Cyrus uses TJ’s phrasing from the beginning of summer and it makes the basketball captain smirk. 

“Time to make another list?” TJ questions. 

“I think I’m done with lists for now.” Cyrus says, “I think I’m going to work on the whole ‘living in the moment’ thing.” 

“I’m intrigued.” TJ pricks up a brow. 

“But as of this current moment?” Cyrus is more serious and less flirty, “We agree?” 

“Nobody has to know right now.” TJ nods. This is something they had talked in-depth about. Since things were new for them and labels were distant ideas they had agreed to keep things just between them for the time being.   
There was no rule in play that they  _couldn’t_ talk about it - TJ and Cyrus both talked to their moms for example - but there was no rush for them to publicise anything right this second.  

The bell rings and Cyrus pouts as they’d have to leave. The two enter school together and begin walking towards the direction of both their lockers. As they’re walking, Cyrus can’t help but feel like people were staring at them. Was it that obvious that something had happened between them?

“Teej,” Cyrus leans closer to TJ with a whisper, “Why is everyone staring at us?” 

TJ doesn’t respond right away, he was too busy looking at other people who had their gazes pointed in his direction, finally he says, “I uh, think it’s because we forgot to stop holding hands.” TJ whispers back and both the boys look down at their fingers still laced together. There was no knee-jerk reaction from either of them that ends with separated hands, instead they stop walking whilst keeping their hands held together. 

“Oh.” Cyrus says quietly. “That’ll do it.” 

“I guess we should just commit to it then? TJ suggest nervously. 

“Alright,” Cyrus’s laugh bounces with light nerves, “Let’s live in the moment shall we?” 

TJ smiles and the two continue walking together, their hands unapologetically interlocked. 

Cyrus might have been excited for summer when they first planned it but nothing compared to how excited Cyrus felt right there in this moment. 


	14. Bonus Chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a TJ centric chapter focusing on his feelings after Amber's party.

Late into the eighth week of summer, TJ found himself preparing for a high school party. Getting permission to attend took a lot of convincing with his mother which was annoying considering he didn’t even want to go to in the first place. Once Tess spoke to Cyrus’ mom about it though - as Leslie knew Amber and her parents - Tess was alright to let her son attend.

Once at the party, they’re approached by the hostess herself. TJ has had pretty limited interaction with Amber prior to tonight. She was his waitress often at the diner but even then she was always consumed with Cyrus. Amber has a pretty huge platonic crush on Cyrus, this was evident to TJ as Amber was always being overly nice to Cyrus. At first TJ thought maybe she had a _crush_ crush on Cyrus but TJ deduced quickly enough that Amber just _really_ wanted to be Cy’s friend. It’s because of those past interactions that TJ isn’t at all surprised by Amber lunging at Cyrus with a hug and taking a while to acknowledge he was with anyone else.

Amber leads them all into the kitchen so they can get something to drink. She leaves soon after and Marty begins questioning Cyrus about their flirty banter, which kind of bothered TJ even though he was confident things were strictly platonic between the two.

“She was being nice.” Marty raises a suggestive brow at Cyrus. 

“Wow she was being nice to me?” Cyrus fakes a gasp, “People might start thinking we’re friends.”

TJ laughs into his cup at Cyrus’ sarcasm because that’s something Cyrus wasn’t fluent in. Cynicism and self doubt yes, but sarcasm was far more rare. 

TJ momentarily thought that tonight might not be as terrible as he had anticipated but then Cyrus brings up how Amber is his ex-girlfriends best friend and suddenly TJ was less optimistic. Now TJ remembered why he was not thrilled about coming to the party in the first place. 

* * *

 

The group of middle schoolers reintegrate into the main hub of the party. TJ is with Cyrus until the previous captain of the JMS basketball team approaches them. Next thing TJ knows, Cyrus has disappeared from beside him and he didn’t appear to be in the living space where everyone was gathered. TJ excuses himself from his current conversation and decides to look for Cyrus.   
TJ’s search is short lived as Cyrus collides with him when they both went to round the corner leading to/from the hallway. 

“Hey, TJ.” Cyrus chuckles at their accident. 

“Where did you disappear to?” TJ asks and he glances at the girl standing beside Cyrus. 

“I bumped into my friend Iris.” Cyrus motions towards her, “Iris, this is my friend TJ.” 

_That's Iris?_  TJ internally frowns,  _The high school girl Cyrus dated? Of course she has to be really pretty_. TJ wasn’t feeling thrilled by the situation so when Iris gives a very slight and nervous wave with a soft ‘hello’, TJ is only able to mumble a greeting back.

“Oh you found each other,” Amber approaches the group excitedly. 

“Yep.” Iris gives her best friend a funny look and Amber grins almost eagerly. 

“Um, TJ, can you help me with something, over there?” Amber nudges her head back and TJ furrows his brows at her for being weird. “Just come here,” she lets out a frustrated groan and drags him away.

TJ reluctantly joins Amber across the room. “What do you need help with?” TJ asks annoyed. 

“Nothing,” Amber says, “I just wanted to give those two a moment alone to catch up.” 

TJ looks over at Cyrus as he leads Iris to a little window nook in the living space. 

“They’re so cute together,” Amber watches them too, “I never understood why they broke up.” 

“Maybe they’re not right for each other.” TJ says with little emotion. 

“But they’re so perfect for each other,” Amber beams, “They’re so alike. You should have seen them on their first date. I was actually jealous of how well they were getting along because it wasn’t like that for me and Jonah.” 

TJ listens to Amber ramble on even though he had zero desire to be there. 

“After their second date at the museum Iris could not stop talking about, Cyrus. It was adorable.” Amber says with a smile. 

“They went to the museum?” TJ questions. 

“Yes, they’re both just the cutest dorks.” Amber says with a cute expression, “Iris was using dinosaur puns for days,” Amber laughs softly, “I think that’s why I like Cyrus so much, he's so much like Iris and she’s the best so-” 

“Cyrus is the best, I get it.” TJ rolls his eyes. 

Amber frowns at TJ for being kind of snappy but TJ didn’t really care. He was more fixated on the reminder that he had feelings for someone that would never like him back and learning that Cyrus went on a date with Iris to the museum and was dorky with puns all day just took away from a really wonderful day TJ shared with Cyrus himself at the museum. 

TJ’s eyes wander back over to Cyrus in just enough time to see Iris rest her head on Cyrus’ shoulder. TJ finds an excuse to leave Amber and her ‘Cyrus with an I’ cheer routine. 

TJ finds Marty as he was going to tell him he wasn't feeling well and wanted to leave but before TJ could get his fake excuse out, they’re interrupted by a guy named Kip who makes some backhanded dig at Marty. TJ was already in a grumpy mood and this jerk wasn’t exactly calming him down. TJ was just about to stand up to Kip when Amber beats him to it and she jumps in to defend Marty and subsequently all four middle schoolers in attendance. When Amber did this, TJ felt a little guilty for being rude to her earlier just because he was feeling sorry for himself.

Then a petty fight between Amber and Kip somehow turns into a proposed game of spin the bottle which then quickly escalates to seven minutes in heaven after a strong suggestion from Iris. 

TJ watches as cute petite little Iris grabs Cyrus’ hand and tells Amber to fix the game so she’d end up with Cyrus and of course their biggest fan, Amber was more than happy to oblige. 

Acting out of pure frustration, TJ rolls his eyes with a huff and declares that he wasn’t going to play this stupid game. Kip is quick to jump in with some less than witty retort and TJ didn’t have the patience to have a petty argument with him. Cyrus jumps in and suggests they go home before the fight could escalate into something TJ would certainly later regret. 

When Amber and Iris walk everyone to the door, TJ is already at the bottom of the porch before he realises that Cyrus has stopped to give the high schoolers a hug goodbye. A particular pang of jealousy and mildly hurt feelings occurs when TJ witnesses Cyrus and Iris share a sweet embrace. 

“Oh...” Amber says and TJ meets her confused gaze as she was already watching him. TJ nervously looks down and fears he might have just given himself away. 

TJ’s mood remains off once they return to Marty’s house. Although everyone was playing a few rounds of video games, TJ was too distracted by his thoughts of Cyrus and Iris and the painful reminder that he liked someone he would never have a chance with. 

Up until now it had been easy for TJ to push his feelings for Cyrus aside. Being friends was enough for TJ, it was especially enough now that they had been spending so much time together over the summer but with the potential rekindling of past romance made TJ remember that he was only pretending that friendship was enough.

Eventually everyone was settling down for the night, Walker and Marty were sleeping in Marty’s bedroom whilst TJ and Cyrus had been allocated a two seated sofa each in the living room. 

Cyrus begins to carefully question TJ about his seemingly off mood and TJ tries his best to casually brush it off as feeling unwell after too much sun for the day but TJ couldn’t help himself when it came to talking about Iris. TJ wanted to know exactly what was going on between her and Cyrus, even if it meant further crushing his feelings in the process. Cyrus insists they’re just friends but TJ wasn’t entirely convinced. 

When Cyrus questions again if something was bothering TJ, TJ insists he’s fine and sadly tells Cyrus he’ll get over it, in regards to the fake sickness he had but in actuality TJ meant he’d get over his feelings that were making him so down. He’d have to if he wanted to keep Cyrus in his life. 

TJ lies and says he’s tired and shuts down all further conversation with Cyrus. TJ tries to go to sleep but his mind was too occupied with upsetting thoughts of his unrequited feelings for one of his closest friends. 

The following morning, Cyrus says he’s got to meet his parents for breakfast but was interested in hanging out later. TJ leans into the ‘I feel unwell’ excuse he had fabricated the night before and turns Cyrus down, he also rejects Cyrus’ mom’s offer for a lift home, his reasoning was that his mom was on the way already. 

Once Cyrus and Walker leave Marty’s house, TJ grabs his overnight bag and is ready to leave. Marty walks him to the door and folds his arms with a quizzical look. 

“You told me yesterday that your mom was working from 6am, it’s past 8 now, so how is she on her way to pick you up?” Marty interrogates. 

“She’s starting later now.” TJ lies and Marty clearly doesn’t believe him. 

“How come you didn't want Cyrus’ mom to give you a lift home?” Marty questions. “Do you have some secret plans you’re not telling us about?” 

TJ is unamused by Marty’s playful questioning, “Anything beats hanging out with you.” 

“Wow, you’re being extra jerky this morning.” Marty scowls, “Wake up on the wrong side of the sofa?” 

“Bye, Marty.” TJ rolls his eyes and goes to exits. 

“TJ, wait.” Marty stops him by tugging at his overnight bag, “Something is up and you’re not leaving until you tell me.” 

“You know physically you wouldn't be able to stop me, right?” TJ challenges.

“I’m being serious.” Marty says.

“So am I.” TJ smirks.

“Fine, I won’t stop you.” Marty releases his grip on TJ’s bag, “But something is clearly on your mind-” 

“Marty, I have to go pick up my brother and sister from the neighbours.” TJ is impatient. 

“So you were lying about your mom coming to pick you up.” Marty accuses. “The twins wouldn’t have to be with your neighbours if she was coming to get you.” 

“I wanted to walk home, sue me.” TJ is uncomfortable but tries to brush it off. 

“Why didn’t you just say that?” Marty questions. 

“Do I really owe you an explanation?” TJ scoffs. 

“You’re being weird.” Marty states. 

“And you’re being annoying.” TJ groans. 

“What happened at the party?” Marty is firm with his questioning. “Everyone seemed to be having a good time but you.” 

“I didn’t even want to go to the party in the first place,” TJ huffs, “I didn’t know anyone there, some girls Cyrus knew wasn’t enough to sway me, I’m sorry.” 

“Someone sounds a little jealous.” Marty playfully tease. 

“What do I have to be jealous about?” TJ scoffs but it comes out nervously. 

“Cy getting all the attention.” Marty continues in his lighthearted manner.

“Yeah, he’s a real player.” TJ rolls his eyes. 

“Why are you being so anti-Cyrus?” Marty questions, “I thought you two were supposed to be like super- Oh….” Marty stops and realisation crosses his face.

“Oh what?” TJ asks defensively although he feared he already knew the answer.

“Nothing,” Marty shakes his head. “You should probably get going home to your brother and sister.” 

“Marty?” TJ frowns. 

“Serious, it’s nothing,” Marty shakes his head again, “Well it’s not nothing, I just mean I know nothing- I don’t even know what I’m saying right now, so I’m just going to stop.” 

TJ lets out a groan as he knew Marty had worked out the truth, “You want me to say it out loud?” TJ huffs, “I like Cyrus. You happy?” With a grumble TJ makes his way out of the front door, Marty thought TJ was leaving but instead the basketball player sits himself on the front step of the porch. Marty cautiously follows. 

“I feel like a jerk.” Marty says. “I had no idea that’s what was bothering you, I wasn’t trying to force a confession from you.” 

“It’s fine.” TJ sighs.

“We don’t have to talk about it,” Marty says softly but then quickly adds, “Or we can talk about it, if you want.. You know, I’m here?” 

“I don’t want to talk about it.” TJ states. 

“That’s fine.” Marty nods but his curious stare remains fixed on TJ, suggesting that he indeed wanted to talk about it very much. 

“What?” TJ wears a mild glare. 

“It’s nothing... I mean I was always so confused about your friendship with Cyrus...” Marty says as he tosses his head around in thought, “But I never would have guessed that you-” 

“What that I could be gay?” TJ snaps defensively.

“No. That you were capable of feelings.” Marty snickers and TJ gives him a shove in the arm. Strangely enough Marty’s humorous approach made TJ a little more comfortable about him knowing. 

“You’re not going to tell anyone are you?” TJ asks, “Especially Cyrus?” 

“No, I would never.” Marty says honestly. “I’m sorry I nagged it out of you, but I’m not sorry I know.” Marty smiles understandingly. 

“Okay,” TJ nods. “Thanks.” With that TJ gets up to leave. 

“You’re going?” Marty asks surprised. 

“We’re not going to sit around and talk about my feelings.” TJ gives Marty a look. 

“It might make you feel better.” Marty insists. 

“The only person I’d want to talk to is the person I cant, so,” TJ lets out a breath, “Thanks but no thanks.” 

“Do you think Cyrus could maybe like you back?” Marty stands up excitedly. 

“High school girlfriend, Cyrus?” TJ gives Marty a dumfounded look, “No I don’t think he could like me back.”

“Just because he’s had a girlfriend doesn’t necessarily mean he doesn’t have feelings for you too.” Marty says. “You could talk to him-”

“No way, never,” TJ looks horrified. 

“Oh come on, if he turns you down, you me and Walker can make a new club.” Marty jokes.

“Why would we do that?” TJ glares.

“Because all three of us would have been turned down by the good hair crew.” Marty chuckles.

“That’s ridiculously depressing.” TJ states. 

“Hey, if it’s what bonds us together we shouldn’t fight it.” Marty shrugs.

“I’ll fight you in a second if you don’t shut up.” TJ nearly pouts, although his statement sounds like a threat, TJ was more sheepish than angered by Marty’s playful ways. 

“Okay, Okay,” Marty holds his palms out defensively, “Touchy subject, I can respect that.”

“Marty I’m being serious,” TJ is a little less guarded as he speaks and his vulnerabilities show through, “Buffy turning you down didn’t have to end your friendship but Cyrus finding out about my feelings more than likely will.”

Marty softens, maybe being overly humorous wasn’t the right approach for this situation. “TJ, this is Cyrus we’re talking about, I’ve never known him to turn his back on anyone.” Marty finds TJ’s stare so he knows he’s being heard, “I was a jerk to Buffy, cutting her off the way I did but Cyrus still invited me to his bar mitzvah and he always said hello to me at school. We might not have been buds like we were before but he was still nice to me when I didn’t deserved it.”

“I was the jerkiest jerk to Buffy and Cyrus was still a friend to me.” TJ says. 

“See.” Marty wears a small smile. “If Cyrus can forgive a couple of jerks like us he’s not going to turn his back on you for having feelings.” 

TJ nods and then he looks at Marty’s goofy smile, “I’m _still_ not telling Cyrus I like him.” 

Marty frowns, “Fine, but I could do some investigating-” 

“Marty, no.” TJ says firmly. 

“Fine.” Marty sighs.

“Fine.” TJ parrots. “I really have to go now, my brother and sister are waiting..” 

“Right, of course.” Marty laughs as he had forgotten. “I’ll ask my dad to drive you home.” 

-

After TJ retreats home, he’s responsible for looking after Katie and Cooper until their mom finishes work. Being babysitter for the day aids in TJ’s much needed distraction from his obsessing over Cyrus. 

After lunch the twins quiet down and have little interest in hanging out with TJ as they had their own plans for the afternoon so TJ settles on the sofa and resumes his dwelling. 

Up until this point, TJ had been able to ignore his feelings to a certain extent. Sure there were moments over the summer that made TJ more aware and nervous but for the most part the two just shared a really strong friendship that TJ cherished more that anything but after being exposed to Cyrus and someone else in a romantic sense it stirred all those feelings that were comfortably sitting just below the surface. 

TJ can’t help himself so he looks up Iris on her social media pages, he stumbles across a selfie of her and Cyrus with what looked to be a stuffed dinosaur. TJ’s social media investigating only hurt his feelings more as it appeared that Iris was a decent person, kind and annoyingly pretty. 

TJ spends the week letting his down mood take control. He evades Cyrus’ attempts to hang out and spends the week at home being mopey. Eventually Marty comes over to intervene. His plan was to give TJ a little pep talk and coax him out of his reclusive state. 

“What are you doing here Marty?” TJ grumbles, it’s midday and he’s still in his pyjamas. 

“You’ve been ignoring all of my texts.” Marty furrows his brows. 

“That’s because I don’t want to speak to you.” TJ fake smiles. 

“Cyrus asked me to get lunch with him at the Spoon.” Marty explains, “Get dressed, come with me?” 

“No.” TJ folds his arms like a child. 

“You’re being ridiculous.” Marty rolls his eyes, “You can’t avoid him forever.” 

“I’m not going to avoid him forever,” TJ says, “I’m just going to avoid him until my feelings go away.” 

“What if they don’t?” Marty questions. 

“They will.” TJ insists. “They have to.” 

Marty accepts that TJ wasn’t going to join him at the diner so he goes to leave. 

“Don’t be weird okay, I don't want Cyrus to know.” TJ says. 

“Me weird?” Marty scoffs, “I’m totally cool, you won't even come up in conversation...” Marty lies as he knew full well that he was planning on doing some snooping about Cyrus’ feelings for TJ’s sake. 

Marty leaves for the Spoon only to return to TJ’s apartment later. 

“Two visits in one day, lucky me.” TJ says sarcastically. 

“Don’t pretend like you don’t want to know how Cyrus is.” Marty rolls his eyes. 

“I like Cyrus,” TJ says quietly as his mom wasn’t too far from hearing distance, “I’m not obsessed with him the way you are with Buffy.” 

“I thought we were past the whole teasing me about Buffy thing now that I’m your guy.” Marty frowns. 

“My guy?” TJ questions with a coaxed head and he had to stop himself from laughing.

“Yeah, your guy,” Marty playfully slaps TJ’s shoulder.  

“You guess my crush and then you don’t leave me alone, that does not make you my guy.” TJ says and it causes Marty to frown. 

“We will be best friends, Kippen, just you wait.” Marty says in a mock menacing way. 

TJ rolls his eyes and then sheepishly asks, “So how is Cyrus?” 

Marty tries to squash his smirk over being right. “Well he doesn’t buy that you’re sick and you avoiding him for the past week is clearly playing on his mind.” 

“Did he say something?” TJ questions. 

“No, he didn’t have to though. It was obvious.” 

“I don’t know what to do.” TJ lets out a frustrated groan. 

“I wish I had better advice to give you but all I can really say is you have to talk to him about how you feel and explain why you don't want to hang out or you have to try and get past your feelings and go back to being friends...” Marty doesn’t look like he enjoys this advice but he didn’t have much else to offer. 

“But I like him, it’s hard to ignore that.” TJ says. 

“You can’t be a jerk to someone because they don’t like you back.” Marty uses Cyrus’ advice from earlier at the diner. 

“I guess you’re right.” TJ seemed to take that onboard. 

“You know who gave me that advice?” Marty smirks, “Cyrus.” 

“You didn’t tell him did you?” TJ looks worried. 

“No, I told you I would never.” Marty says seriously. “We were talking about me and Buffy.” 

“There’s a surprise.” TJ laughs. 

“Yeah, yeah,” Marty rolls his eyes, “So what’s your plan for tomorrow?” 

“I did have one more day planned for the end of the list...” TJ starts nervously.

TJ goes on to explain how he thought of the carnival day way back at the beginning of summer. Marty suggests that TJ and Cyrus go alone but TJ strongly insists Walker and Marty attend too. 

“This isn’t me trying to trick Cyrus into a date with me where I get all gross with my feelings,” TJ folds his arms, “This is just us getting back to being friends.” 

“Fine.” Marty is disappointed, “But don’t close yourself off to the possibility, okay?” 

TJ ignores Marty’s question as he already knew that the idea of Cyrus liking him back was impossible. 

The carnival day unfolds nicely, TJ was settling back into his friendship with Cyrus. Being with him again was nice and TJ’s mopey avoidance the past week had distracted him from the fact that he actually really missed Cyrus. It was for this reason alone TJ was willing to try squash those feelings again and resume their close friendship. 

Later in the day TJ learns that Cyrus’ first date with Iris was at the carnival. When TJ looks to Marty, the party boy is avoiding TJ’s stare. When Marty makes an excuse to bail, TJ chases him down. 

“Why didn't you tell me, Cyrus’ first date was at the carnival with Iris?” TJ questions. “You clearly knew since you ran away so quickly.”

Marty frowns, “Okay I knew, but you looked so excited planning the day I didn’t want to tell you because I knew you would have just cancelled and not reconnected with Cyrus at all.” 

“Yeah, you’re right.” TJ groans, “It’s bad enough we already went on the museum trip together, I don’t want to be living the friendly versions of Cyrus’ past dates!” 

Marty chooses to keep his knowledge of the babysitting date to himself. 

“You were the one that said today was a friends thing,” Marty highlights, “That’s why me and Walker are here.” 

“I know.” TJ mumbles. 

“So let’s just get back to the guys and be friends?” Marty suggests. 

They return to the pair and TJ tries to get back on track with their day. After dinner, Marty eagerly lures Walker away from TJ and Cyrus. TJ knew exactly what Marty was doing and he did not appreciate it. 

TJ and Cyrus find a good spot to watch the fireworks from. The two sit down and begin discussing how the list is just two tasks from being complete. Then Cyrus questions where Walker and Marty were, TJ casually tries to explain it away but he knew that Marty would have been doing everything in his power to leave TJ alone with Cyrus for the firework display. 

The first firework sets off with a loud pop, “They’re starting,” Cyrus excitedly taps TJ’s upper arm with the back of his palm. The touch gave TJ goosebumps and his gaze lingers on Cyrus a moment before he forces himself to look up at the firework as its embers faded.

Although the firework display is grand TJ finds his gaze pointed sidewards at Cyrus more than towards the sky. 

“Those are my favourite kind,” Cyrus meets TJ’s gaze with a smile. Luckily Cyrus hadn’t caught TJ already looking his way. The two were sharing a lingering look and TJ forces himself to look back towards the display. His feelings were definitely harder to ignore now they were no longer comfortably below the surface and rather rearing its smitten head.

The firework display wraps up and Cyrus seemed to be acting strange. TJ fears he made Cyrus uncomfortable and maybe aware of his feelings because the shorter boy couldn’t seem to get away quick enough. 

Of course TJ overthinks this the whole night and has a restless nights sleep. It doesn’t help that Cyrus ignored TJ’s texts the following day. The day after that, TJ reaches out to Marty to vent his concerns. Marty stifles the urge to call himself TJ’s guy again and lends a supportive ear. 

“I think you’re reading into things too much.” Marty tries to make TJ feel better. Marty suggests they go to the diner to get his mind off of it.  

When they arrive at the Spoon, they’re both surprised to find Cyrus there with Andi, Buffy and Jonah. Jonah asks them if they were going to sit down and Marty pushes TJ beside Cyrus making for an awkward moment. The awkward tension does not dissipate as the lunch goes on. Cyrus was definitely acting strange towards TJ and he couldn’t get out of there quick enough when Jonah suggested they leave. 

TJ dwells on this for the rest of the afternoon before he bravely decides to confront the issue and goes over to Cyrus’ house that evening. 

TJ and Cyrus go to Cy’s room to be alone and things were awkward on both sides and then out of no where the two are suddenly having a fight and TJ is storming out upset after Cyrus practically told him he didn’t want to hang out anymore. 

TJ is completely taken by surprise from this. Strangely enough he wanted to believe the reason Cyrus’ mood towards him changed purely was because he wanted to hang out with his real friends because the alternative meant Cyrus caught on to TJ’s feelings and got weird about them. 

TJ spends the next few days shutting everyone out. His mom, the twins, Walker, Marty and even Buffy when she reached out to him. TJ stayed at home in his room and only left to go to work. 

On the Friday after the carnival, TJ was at work and stayed back until close. When he’s finishing up he notices a voicemail from Buffy but when he goes to listen to it he’s surprised that it’s Cyrus leaving the message instead. 

TJ looks at the time and realises he would be two hours late to when Cyrus asked to meet. TJ stands out front of the kids gym for a moment and contemplates swinging by the park or not. 

TJ was having an internal battle, on one hand he hated the way things were between him and Cyrus but on the other hand, their stupid fight was an out for TJ. TJ could learn to accept things the way there were and it would be easier - in theory - to get over his feelings for Cyrus. 

TJ starts walking in the direction of his house and then, seconds later he turns around runs towards the park. If you asked him why, he wouldn’t have an answer. TJ didn’t know if he was running there to get over the fight, or to confirm it and end their friendship once and for all or if he was running there purely to see Cyrus. He might not have known why he ran there but he was sure glad he did.

## THE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I enjoyed writing this story very much!! Thanks so much to everyone that took the time to read it! I value your existence greatly!!!


End file.
